A Mind Unbound
by Jesse's dark heart
Summary: I didn't understand why everyone was afraid to go outside during the night, the stars were as beautiful here as they've always been. Then I woke up from that dream and suddenly I couldn't blame them for that fear anymore. The fear of a boy with blue eyes lined in black and a Kanji of Ai on his forehead. And I would continue on understanding that fear for a very long time OCxGaara
1. Chapter 1 Of Black Shadows and Blue Eyes

**Chapter 1**

**Of Black Shadows and Blue Eyes**

It's been a year since I have walked these sandy streets. Why does it feel as if it has been a lifetime? Suna breathes out the soft serene caress of home, children run back and forth crowding up the streets and adults laugh carelessly. Who knew that the elation from so long ago would still permeates the air? The hot sand is nearly burning my feet now, though I am native to this village it has been so long since my body has been put through this. It will take a week to adjust to the radiating heat even slightly. I turn my head and notice how Shouta hangs back so terribly frightful of this familiar place; it is shameful in my mind, I mean to think a boy would be scared of his own village?

"Shouta come on! Oniisan and I are NOT going to wait for you if you don't get a move on!" I call to the distraught boy, his big hazelnut eyes glistening with anxiety yet nearly hidden by his shaggy blonde hair. I could tell that he barely remembers the flaming embers of the sun let alone living here. The shivers traveling down his string bean body defiantly tells me that much. I guess I can't ask much of him, I mean he is only five.

"Chihiro you know he doesn't do well with change, if you don't grab him now he ain't ever moving from that spot." Ryo chides me for our youngest brother's obvious quirks and I sigh unpleasantly. Marching back towards Shouta I gently take hold of his hand and guide him along with me. I have a basic memory of Suna, but with a whole year gone by, things tend to haze over and dissipate in ones recollection. We left this place when I was only twelve, Oniisan and I were hysterical over our mothers passing and he had decided a change of scenery would be good for us. He had befriended a man with a traveling caravan and like a flash from a camera Ryo, Shouta and I were off. For a whole year we journeyed to all sorts of places. From hidden villages, to what I sometimes still recall as deserted landscapes. Sometimes I missed Suna, or more then that maybe I missed the stability there. With the traveling Caravan, Shouta and I couldn't really bond with anyone new we met because in a few weeks we were off again. Take note that we never visited the same place twice. When Ryo had said that we were returning back home at first I had no idea what he had meant. Home? What home? Surely we have seen so much in a lifetime and not just a single year. When he had explained it was Suna he was talking about I had more complete utter joy for that single second more then I had in a years worth of my life.

"Oneechan, what is this place?" Shouta prods at me, the fright in his throat not entirely ready to ebb away. Shouta was actually the main reason why Ryo had chosen to move back here. At only five Shouta had seen enough violence and scum in the world then a fifty year old has seen by staying in the same place. Other then that he also had the adaptive capabilities of a bird egg. Frightened and lonely because of the constant environment changes made him drawn in and socially awkward. Of course it was Ryo who made the biggest deal out of the latter. He wanted to avoid that personality trait with Shouta at all costs; I had inherited it so Ryo had the up-close and personal experience with the cons of possessing it.

"Its Suna, don't you remember this place Shouta? When Mama was alive we used to live here." Shouta shakes his head and I frown, I know he is only five but I wish he would at least remember being here with Mama. The fact is that when Mama was alive she had spoiled Shouta, if he wanted something you were damn sure to see that he got it. That had made him a completely devoted mama's boy. Hell even after a whole year and traveling with those caravans have not been enough to retract his grief over losing Mama. Sometimes, if you are real quite during the night, you can still hear him whimpering her name in the dark.

"Chihiro, you remember the rule Mama had about being in before dark, right?" I gaze over at Ryo and I give him an incredulous look. Remember? Is he joking? I can't even remember where we used to live, why on earth would I have chosen to remember that?

"You have to be sick in the head if you think that I would have recalled one of mama's rules. She had dozens of them; that one does not seem like the most important one." I reply dryly as I continue to study the faces that passed by.

"Actually yes, it was the most important one. You and Shouta are going to abide by that rule, do you understand? If nothing else you will be at our house before sundown." Ryo seems to be capturing a bit of mama in him. The tense twitch of his lip is a sign that he means business. Actually now that I look at him a little more closely, the curl of his sandy hair and intensity of his forest green eyes sort of jogs some memories of her loose. She had been as uptight about that rule too. I remember one day I had come home an hour late because I was over at some friend's house and she nearly had a heart attack of hysteria when I walked through the door. I was grounded for a month because of that little incident.

"Why? Are goblins going to come get me in the night?" I reply sarcastically. Ryo knew I was not one to take orders. Its not like I get some thrill defying rules, more or less it's just a subconscious desire to push back. I couldn't really tell you, I am just a little to messed up to give you a straight answer anyway.

"You could call it a goblin, yes." I snap my head back over to Ryo and see the absolute seriousness in his eyes. I am not really sure what he was getting at but to witness the gravity in his eyes sort of through me of my mental course. A goblin? What is he insane?

"You should probably get some water in you, dehydration is bad for you." I reply only half teasing. Ryo takes hold of my arm, my other hand still firmly attached to Shoutas, and power walks us all the way to our house. He takes a left, then a right and then another left, his head nearly disappearing over the population of other people squeezing into us. For a second I was absolutely, a hundred percent sure that Ryo had completely no idea where he was going and was digging a deeper grave for us in the long run because of his stubborn pride. Then he takes one last right and we come to a circle of houses, if he had faltered in his steps I am pretty sure I couldn't have picked out which one was ours. That is not how it goes though; he stomps straight forward, nearly yanking Shouta and I off balance. Ryo slams his hand on the door and it squeaks open revealing a quaint yet dusty open space. I blink and try to imagine what it used to look like. I remember when the chairs and that sofa weren't coated with a fine layer of sand and the walls were covered in pictures. The room was always illuminated by the sun and things weren't so dreary, but then again Mama used to be here. I even remember Ryo, Shouta and I running around in this tiny room. Laughter was not an uncommon thing here. It makes me almost, sad.

"Now Chihiro, you will listen to me just by this one simple thing." Ryo mutters, his face turned away from us and his grip tightening around my arm. "Be in this house before it turns dark." With one last squeeze he drops his hold on me and walks off by himself. I guess Ryo needs some time alone to think. I frown; he had to take on so much when we lost Mama. I remember when both of them talked and laughed until the sun set, they were like two peas in a pod. Every time Ryo walked off to his room to sleep Mama would call to him with an 'I love you' and then slowly drift to her room herself. Sometimes I wonder which one her death had effected most, was it Ryo or Shouta? I guess, with a sigh that I would never know. They both loved her so much. The news had come so soon after dad had died too, five years ago he had died while on a mission. He was the only ninja in our family. Ryo wanted to become a ninja too and follow in our father's footsteps, but Mama forbade him from such a thing and out of love for her he did not. Now Ryo is approaching his twentieth birthday, and the circles under his eyes could not get any deeper. I just hope that moving back to Suna will bring him happiness.

"Shouta, do you want to come with Oneechan shopping?" I ask as I crouch down to his level. Shouta only shakes his head viciously, and I was half afraid he was going to throw himself off balance. I give him a kiss on his forehead and leave without another word.

**XxxXxxX**

What is it that makes this place seem so invigorating? A whole year has gone by and yet, I feel that unstoppable thrill in the air. Is it just my imagination? Maybe. I have yet to find a reason to care though. I know I said I was just going to get groceries but I wanted to travel and explore. I need to refresh my mind on where everything is and besides the sooner the better. The air is crisp and these robes Ryo had forced me to wear seem so suffocating. I feel as if I'm a potato that was carefully wrapped in a thick layer of foil before being thrown into an oven. If I felt disgusting on the travel to Suna, I sure didn't feel like the bell of the ball now. _Must. Resist. Urge. To. Run. Home. And. Slap. Ryo._ I refuse to give in to the heat; I just need to sit down. Or maybe peel off this unnecessary layer of what feels like boiling hot lava and throw it into the nearest sewer.

"Chihiro?" I hear a voice call to me and I swing my head left to right, its no use though, I can't possible pick a single voice out of such a bumbling crowd. "CHIHIRO IT IS YOU!" I feel my ear drum pop as a body slams against me and sequels loud enough for the people in Konoha to hear. I think that I start to see stars when the person finally releases the hold around my throat and jumps into my line of vision. A curvy girl with long brunette hair that reaches the small of her back and big bambi blue eyes stands before me. It only takes a second for it to click.

"Nana!" Nana smiles then throws her arms around me again. It's been a while since I've seen Nana and I'm a little surprised by how beautiful she has gotten. She used to be a string bean just like Shouta, her hair used to be scraggily, and her eyes use to always be bloodshot because of how she was always picked on by other kids. Compared to her I look exactly the same. The same coffee colored hair that is always tied up high in a braid, still shorter then a pencil and the same black eyes that send people into a frightened daze. The only thing that changed, if only partially, is my cup size and compared to her I still look like I have yet to even dawn a training bra. "Damn Nana, could you have at least waited to grow until I came back?"

She laughs and pulls back to strike a few model worthy poses, "I know, isn't it ridicules? I am surprised that you recognized me!" I smile, same old Nana. Once she is happy about something she isn't afraid to show it off.

"Yeah compared to you I look like I'm just now approaching my teens!" I laugh lightly. Its true Nana has grown up a lot; in fact if this is how she looks I'm afraid of what Ryuunosuke looks like. I smile at the thought of Ryuunosuke; it's been a while since I let even that name drift over my thoughts.

"That same low confidence as usual! Chihiro, you've always been pretty and Ryuu has missed you a lot." I feel a twitch in my heart. Ryuunosuke has really missed me? Honest and true? I feel a blush creep into my cheeks; Ryuu has always had this strange effect on me.

"Ryuu? Nah, I think you're delirious." I say to more convince myself then Nana. She knows full well that I feel something for Ryuu and this always caused problems for me in the long run. That little push she always does seems like she's throwing me off a building instead. Nana has always been Nana and I can't blame her for that but inside sometimes I wish she would just leave the matter alone.

"So what are you doing? Mind if I tag along?" I inquire, knowing what a silly question that was. Nana is out here for one reason and one reason only. To stalk her crush to the ends of the earth and back. Since she has always had a problem interacting with the opposite gender she could never understand how to just go up and talk to them. So instead she spends her time fumbling around corners trying to build up her wits. It was always me who would tear her away from her silly after lunch hobby so she wouldn't get caught and suddenly be labeled a creep. Whatever Nana is doing out here alone will defiantly not be what we do if I join the party.

"Of course! Ryuu and I were about to head to the market, we should hurry there because I left while he was in the bathroom." She smiles and I feel my face burn as bright as a thousand suns. Ry-Ryuu is going to be there? I-um….not sure if I feel like going now. I think on my feet and slide the sleeve of this dreaded robe just above my wrist and gasp as if looking at a watch.

"Oh would you look at the time! I better get home and help Ryo unpack!" I turn and try to bolt for an easy escape but Nana knows better then that and grasps my forearm with ridicules strength. I struggle for a few seconds then gasp out in a helpless attempt, "OW NANA! You bruised my arm! I should run home and put some ice on it!" Nana turns and starts to walk back to where she had tackled me from, dragging me along the sandy roads unwillingly.

"Your arm will be perfectly fine. Ryuu would blow a top if I came back without you. It's MY arm you should be worried about."

"You know this is technically kidnapping right?" I call over the chatter of people in the streets but sadly no one comes to my aid.

"You're a month older then me, a kid can't 'kidnap' someone older then them." I stumble over some rocks buried under the sand. I process her words and I feel my face drop into a stubborn expression, the fact that she is a month younger then I make is even worse that she developed ten times faster then me. I stick out my tongue at her though I know she can't see it. Childish I guess is what you could call me. I feel a tickle of sand on my face and I use my left hand to wipe it off, only to have something interesting catch my eye. A boy with bright red hair sitting ever so casually on the top of a building in all black, no one seems to have noticed him up there yet. He doesn't seem to notice I have discovered him, and for some reason I can't peel my eyes away. If I wasn't being hauled away by Nana through all of this, I probably would have stopped right there and not have moved until he had. Something about him is hypnotizing, to a point where it nearly scares me. I don't tell Nana about the boy on the building, something insides whispers that I should keep this a secret for now.

**XxxXxxX **

Nana and I approach a market stall filled with ripe vegetables and other sorts of produce. The women running it looks at us with a rather wrathful stink eye and I can't help but return the expression. Her wrinkled old face turns red in rage and she starts yelling profanities our way. Causing Nana and I to retreat, guess we won't have any vegetables in the house ever.

"Chihiro, you still have that rebellious streak I see. Same as your father, as always." A male voice chuckles behind us and I suddenly stop in my tracks. I feel the weight of the world pressing down on the back of my neck, like a thumb refusing to lessen its weight. I know that voice anywhere and that is what scares me the most. Slowly I rotate towards the voice to see Hotaka standing calmly behind Nana and I. Hotaka was my father's comrade when he was still alive, his best friend actually. They were in the same elite ranking and on a lot of the same missions; Hotaka in fact was even the one who brought back the news of our father's death. He is about into his late twenties maybe even already into his thirties; it's hard to tell when his face is full of youth. His dark skin and lean muscled body is glistening with sweat, black hair boyishly hanging into his eyes and genuine quick to jump to smile on his handsome face. Those features are common I guess you could say, but Hotaka has one very self defining feature, the three jagged scars that start just above his right eye at end at the beginning of his right ear. Oh it has been a while since I've seen such a nasty war wound.

"Hotaka!" I jump on him and in return he swings me around at top speed. I am half afraid that he'll accidently let me slip out of his grasp and I'll go flying into the old women's market stall. Well at least I'd take her down with me. Finally I feel the nauseous kick in and I order him to put me back on solid ground which he laughs jollily at.

"It has been so long since I've heard such a runt tell me what to do. It's almost refreshing. Ryo was telling me that you guys would be back around the week, but I didn't expect you back so soon. You'll have to fill me in on all of you adventures. Oh who is this pretty girl? Is that you Nana?" Nana blushes and nods her head, _oh great now Hotaka has done it… _Nana has always had a weird thing for older men, the second Hotaka is finished gracing us with his presence I'll get an endless raving from Nana about how I should have told her he'd be here though I had absolutely no idea.

"Whats wrong with you Hotaka? Go put a shirt on; don't you know it's creepy to talk to young girls shirtless?" I scold him only half serious. Even though he has some seriously weird days, Hotaka is like a father to me. When my dad died, he was always there to fill the void. He took care of Ryo and I, took care of mama especially since she was a few months pregnant with Shouta when dad died. Things were great for a while. Then mama died and Hotaka tried his best, but no one could fill that void by themselves. I feel bad by how we sort of abandoned him to join that caravan, but we wrote him every time we could get a letter sent and he didn't seem mad. To think it's only been a year…it's almost mind boggling.

"Heh, sorry about that but I just got back from a month long mission and I just had my shirts washed sooo…eh? What's wrong Nana?" I gaze over my shoulder to Nana who is blushing up a storm, her eyes fixated on her feet. Hotaka is obviously intoxicating in her opinion.

"Oh don't worry about her, she just been suffering from a rather nasty virus lately. You might want to take a few steps back or you may get caught in the crossfire of something you defiantly do not want to be a part of." I heard Nana suddenly wanting to seep into the sand and disappear and I silently snicker inside. Nana, Hotaka is not meant for you.

"Oh…uh…well I'll see you two later. Oh and Nana you should probably see a doctor if it's that bad." Hotaka retreats into the crowd and without a minute of time passed I feel Nana give me a nice good blow to the arm. She starts bellowing at me about how I just ruined her chances and I choke into a sea of defiantly warranted laughter.

"Nana, Hotaka is what ten or twenty years older then you? I doubt that you guys would have got together. Besides you couldn't even say 'hello' to him. Come on you know that it was funny." Grinning we continue to walk up and down the market stalls, Nana still pouting.

Nana and I bought numerous groceries and I even managed to buy clothes that wouldn't make me slowly die in the hot hot sun. We never did catch up to Ryuu and a part of me was a little grateful for that. Already I have seen so many familiar faces and I have only been back for one day. Yet through it all I still couldn't take my eyes of the top of the buildings, wondering if that boy I saw was just a mirage or really there.

**XxxXxxX**

"Are you sure? I don't mind if you stay over." Nana dangles the offer in my face but I shake my head. We had stopped at her house to get out of the sun and also so I could finally cut my way out of the robes that had glued to my body. I changed into Nanas clothes. White sliding pants that cut off at the knee under a long baggy nearly pitch black dress like shirt, which would have looked amazing on Nana, that cuts off at the upper thigh. The shirt is opened mouth exposing some of my chest and shoulders, it's slightly embarrassing. To "bring it together", as Nana had said, a long pale pink belted fabric was tightly secured around my waist and white arm coverings were slid around my elbows. I had told her, quite bluntly, that I'm going straight home in a few hours so there was no point to be dressed like this. Nana replied with, "Well you need to keep it and wear that outfit when you and Ryuu finally see each other." I wanted to change out of it after her saying that but she had already thrown that ugly robe into a fire pit. There went my only hope.

"Why do you want me to stay here so badly? Ryo would have a fit if I stayed without telling him first. Probably tear apart Suna just to find me." After Nana and I settled down after the clothing situation, she started gabbing on about me staying the night. Yet no matter how many times I denied her offer she brought it up a few minutes later more desperate sounding then the last time.

"It's not safe to walk around at night." She states quietly. I remember this; Ryo had made a fit about it this morning. He was talking about how a goblin would come get me if I stayed out past sunset. I thought he was just acting demented form dehydration. I start to gather the groceries I had brought here and head for the door. Nana intervenes, her eyes hard with a stubbornness that is actually quite rare in her.

"Nana, I'll be fine. Trust me. Besides I have to get these groceries home or Shouta will starve." I gently slide past her and wave goodbye, shouting over my shoulder that I promise to see her tomorrow. Outside the night is dark; I vaguely wonder what time it could possibly be. Judging by how the stars are just starting to appear, I'd say maybe eight or nine. I know Ryo told me to be home before dark, but he'll have to understand that Nana and I haven't seen each other in a year. If I play it safe, maybe he won't be too mad besides I did the shopping.

It's hard to imagine the reasons to why both Nana and Ryo are both terrified by the sun going down. Actually it is beautiful outside, the stars twinkling on a canvas of black and the sand that swirls over the silent village that had descended to their homes. Everything is empty and barren, silence is a lovely thing but this silence is eerie. It isn't rising from the streets though; no it's coming from everyone inside. If I listened hard enough, I could hear the hushed whispers that are filled with fear. I glance to the left and see a house with a curtain pulled back, a child is inside pointing out at me. A woman with straight blonde, graying hair hushes him and yanks the curtains closed. Is this how it has always have been? I can't for the life of me remember. To believe in goblins and monsters in the dark, at such a ripe age…why is everyone so petrified?

Turning the corner I notice someone perched on a round building, I recall it being the Kazekages work office. It's where Shinobi come to receive their orders for missions, I myself have never been inside but I hear it is rather cozy. Hotaka usually tells me stories about the Kazekage and about the Sand Siblings. He would tell me about the amazing wind user, Temari, the oldest; he would tell me about the second oldest, Kankuro, the master puppet user but Hotaka has never given me much of a story about the third. All the description I received was that the youngest is a boy and is not to be spoken of. I don't even think I know that boys name. My guess was that he had died a long time ago. I shake my head clear and try to focus on the person perfectly still on the top of the building. I can't get a good look; the person is way too high up. The stranger just looks like a blank shadow from here.

"HEY!" I call the person, my hands cupped around my mouth. There is a twitch in the figure as the shadow turns its face towards me. The moon catches him and I see that fire red hair from the market. "HEY YOU! I SAW YOU IN THE MARKET!" He doesn't reply but his body slowly melts into sand, evaporating before my eyes. I gasp and rub my eye sockets to the back of my skull, I must be seeing things. Blinking ten times a minute, I gawk at the top of the building but there is no one there. "What? Am I going insane?"

"Insane enough to grab the attention of a demon." I nearly jump out of my skin to see the boy standing right behind me. I feel my heart nearly pounding out of my chest, I have to resist the urge to grab it and pass out. A boy, maybe and inch taller then me, stands a foot too close. His presence is intoxicating, I suddenly feel like pouting because now I understand how Nana felt around Hotaka.

"Jeez, you scared me. That was cool though; I have never seen anyone travel that way." I comment casually even though I feel like my mind is going to explode with how awesome that just looked. Cautiously, I study his face. I don't think I've seen someone quite so, how should I even put it? Handsome isn't the right word and cute defiantly isn't it either. He is a mix of both, his face is too boyish to be a sophisticated attractive and his expression is too hard and dangerous looking to be an underdeveloped adorable. All I could really think to say about it is that, he is intoxicatingly hypnotizing. His hair is spiky and feathered around his head, a glistening fire color. His face is fair and almost faultless, no bumps not even a freckle in sight, which most people tend to get under the hard glare of the desert sun. His eyes are a frosty bluish green, if you looked them in a different setting there is a good chance that they would alternate between each other. Each eye is lined darkly in pointed rings of black. Yet out of all those features I see one thing that interests me the most. A dark red scar of the kanji Ai, meaning love. If I had been just a smidge more socially awkward I might have attempted to touch it.

The boy gives me an incredulous look, it was a shifting in his eyes that gave it away, and if your eyes weren't glued to his face you probably wouldn't have seen it. Something tells me that he was expecting a very different reaction from me but I don't linger on it for long. "So what were you doing sitting up there? Aren't you afraid of the dark like everyone else is?" I ask motioning to the deserted streets. He doesn't answer and I watch as his eyes cloud over with suspicion and almost rage. "Oh um well ok, I'll see you around then—"

"Why aren't you afraid." The second time I have heard his voice and I notice how interesting it is. There is a certain tiredness too it, something that only people who have lived a long can achieve. He looks me straight in the eyes when he says this, taking a step closer then I am comfortable with. I want to back up but something about his aura, which radiates so violently off of him, says that if I do there will be trouble.

"Why should I be afraid?" I pose with a little of a sharp edge in my tone. If it is needed, my father had taught me how to defend and to fight and Ryo had made sure to train me while we were traveling. If you didn't know how to make a fist, you were easily robbed and mugged on the road. If I feel it necessary I can either bolt or give him a good thrashing.

"What is your name?" He demands, a menacing threat in how he said it.

"Why should I tell you?" Damn it! Bad habits die hard I guess. Oh well no taking it back now. He glowers at me, and for a split second I thought I saw death in his eyes.

"I. Want. To. Know. Your. Name" Resisting the urge to gulp I look intently into his razor sharp stare. I feel as if I am going to be burnt to a crisp under it but my pride keeps me from looking away.

"Chihiro Wakamura. Who wants to know?"

"Subaku No Gaara." Gaara of the sand waterfall? Where have I heard that name before? It's right at the tip of my tongue but I just can't seem to grasp it. Gaara watches me, waiting for some sort of reaction but I can't manage to give him one. He takes another step towards me and I almost lose my composure, why is he getting so close? Does he want to see feedback from his actions? Why would he want me to react fearfully towards him? He must be more socially awkward then I am. My feet slip and I plummet to the earth, nearly smacking my head on the building we are standing under. That is impossible though, I didn't move and inch, the sand moved by itself. I blink and try to understand this. No it was just shifting because of Gaaras footsteps. It's impossible. Yet as I let my hands dig into the sand I feel it responding and fluctuating…almost as if it is breathing. I slingshot up from the ground and ball my hands together, close to my chest. What the hell is going on? Something inside starts to whisper urgently, I need to run, run and never look back.

My eyes meet his again, the expression completely unreadable as he closes in and I feel the sand under me start to breathe again. I don't know what to do, I feel caught in two deadly situations and I can't tell which one is the lesser of them. My hearts nearly rips from my chest as his lips press against my ear and whispers, "Chihiro Wakamura, are you afraid of dying?" Breath catches in my throat and I am prettified by fear. Is he the reason why everyone is afraid to come out at night? Suddenly I realize that I can't really blame them anymore.

"I am not so much afraid of death but more so the idea of death." I don't know why I answered let alone answered truthfully. Because it is the truth, I have never feared death directly. All living things must die eventually but the fact that you may never see light after death is what frightens me most. It is actually a phobia; to be alone forever in darkness seems like the most terrible way to spend eternity.

"Ah sokka." Gaara then smiles a smile that can only be described as horrific; a twisted leer that I'm sure will live forever in my nightmares. "Chihiro, do you know where Hell is?" My eyes widen and I back away from him, but I only get an inch away until my back is pressed up against a wall. I cup my hands over my ears, trying to drown him out, he leans in, grabs my wrist jerking my hand away from my ear. Then suddenly all the world hushes just for him. "It's in your head." I feel as if time has stopped, like the rotating that keeps this world in motion suddenly fell from its axis and there is nothing but an idea of eternal floating. Would I stay forever in this position? I don't know. Suddenly even the ground breathing didn't affect me anymore, I felt stuck. Caught and never aloud out.

"I-in my head?" I mumble, almost sure that a tear would roll down my cheek if I didn't do something to distract myself.

"It's all your head. Your own thoughts are your prison; you fear the idea of death but not death itself. You fear insanity because the idea of it is frightening. You fear monsters because the idea is so clearly terrifying, all humans have made a Hell inside their head." I look over to him, his eyes dead but filled with laughter.

"W-what about you? Is there a Hell inside your head?" There is a moment of silence until a smirk of madness sneers across his face.

"There is, but more then that," He leans in and says in my ear, "there is a hell all around me." I can't see straight. My vision starts to become blurry but before I let even a single tear drop I hear the one voice that I longed to hear.

"CHIHIRO!" Ryuus voice blasts through my hysteria as he runs to us I nearly sigh in relief until—

"Chihiro Wakamura, I will make a point in remembering you." Sand engulfs Gaara body and he disappears. As he leaves it feels as if he is sucking all the energy out of me, I stop seeing and fall into pitch blackness.

__

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own, or have any monetary ties with Naruto or its lovely Character Gaara. The only thing that I do own is my OCs and also the plot. Other than that I unfortunately own nothing. This of course applies to all chapters of this story. **

**& also those of you who watch Soul Eater might recognize some of the Quotes I had added into the story; I do NOT own the Fallowing Quotes (though the quotes are not _exactly_ the same I thought I'd give credit to the people who made them)**

"—**not so much afraid of death but more so the idea of death" Originally said by Asura (More or less)**

"—**do you know where Hell is?" "It's in your head." Originally said by Crona**

**For the Readers: Hello there! Lol I am pleased to know you made it this far! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and if not please comment about how I could make it better in the future. Readers are always welcome to share their honest opinions. If you liked it then I'm very glad! Tell me so and I'll keep the drive to advance further in this story! **

**I sincerely hope to see you next chapter!**

"**Of Nightmares and Bloodied Sand" **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Shiori Mio**

**Questions you may be asking:**

**Q. Why did Chihiro freak out when Gaara mentioned Hell?**

**A. Chihiro is petrified by even the thoughts of what might lie beyond death. There is a brief description of her mentioning that she would hate to live a life after death in which there was no Light. Well that is only a small part to her fear. In truth, it is a full blown phobia that has advanced to the point that if someone even mentions a life after death she becomes hysterical. (Not for religious purposes but more so for physiological torment it brings to her when it is mentioned.) The Cause of this Phobia will be revealed in later Chapters but if you already figured out the reason You my friend sure are a smart cookie :)**


	2. Chapter 2 Of Nightmares & Bloodied Sand

Chapter 2

Of Nightmares and Bloodied Sand

I don't know where I am, all I can see is miles and miles of sand. The hot desert sun vibrates on my skin and burns a hole in my flesh. I don't move though, the world is frozen and thus I am too. Why? Why is the life that I have been leading been frozen in this spot for so very long? Why do I long for time to start? Has it always been this way? Caught in a vortex that I seem to lack the power to push out of?

_Hell_, it is but a swipe of my skin from a whirlwind of sand but it breaks through all the same. I want to speak it but my lips are sewn shut, slowly the laces tighten and tighten; liquid seeps down my throat, streaks of red tears and dark blood. The wind roars; rattling the vassal that used to contain my soul as I stand separate from it, watching as my body slowly reacts. It starts gradually, my eyes blink then my mouth starts to open wider and wider. Crimson fluid splatters on the sand as the sewing shreds apart, taking half of my flesh with it. Razor sharp teeth are exposed from the tattered flesh that hangs lifelessly from my jaw, but my mouth continues to open until it splits apart my skull. I let out at a gasp and once again time stops, trapped staring at this ghastly image of myself. My ears hear it before I see the reaction from it, the cracking, the desert sun shatters in discarded pieces and lodge themselves into my body's flesh. A screech that curdles the inside of my blood into black acid rips from the thing that I used to call my body. It pierces my being and I fall into a hole that I can't escape.

"Where am I?" I whisper but I can't hold it back anymore, I can't hold back the absolute fear that is drugging me. A shriek that could have equaled that beasts lashes from my throat, "WHERE AM I?" Tears spill and float above me, the liquid balls clear over the blackness that incarcerates me. On the cold ground I pull into myself as my breathing becomes ragged. Chains whip out from the darkness, wrapping around my wrists and ankles, snickers echoing from the shadows.

"Tell me where I am! Why are you doing this?" I scream into the darkness and there is silence for but a moment until a figure moves towards me. Those blue eyes, they shine through the darkness before any other part of him is visible. I shrink back, wrenching at the chains with all my might. He strides forward, arms crossed and a twisted sneer on his face. My heart suddenly is on speaker, each beat magnifying in the darkness and back again.

He leans down to my level, my body crumpled on the floor and whispers to me in his tired voice, "Chihiro, do you know where hell is?" I shake my head begging him not to say it, my heart pounds in my ears and I want to cup my hands to them but the chains tighten and deny me the freedom to move.

"It's in you head." I watch as his face suddenly starts to crack. His flesh seeps off him yet when it hits the ground next to me its not flesh, but sand. I look back up at his face to see the whites of his eyes fill in with black and his irises turning into a flashing gold. Saliva drips to the ground off teeth as ferocious as the sharpest, most deadly blade. His lips part and a smile splinters apart his face, without a word that seemed to be said his voice echoes in my eyes, "Your hell is in your head, mine is all around me…"

"Chihiro, Chihiro wake up." I struggle in my chains, my head swings to the left of the voice and I see him. The boy I saw sitting on the top of a building when I was in the market. He looks calm, his features composed but sad. He is not the beast that stands directly in front of me, this thing is not Gaara. How can one be so awfully sad and collected but the other look so haunted in his own demented mind? The chains snap apart and I bolt from the creature with golden eyes, towards the one with blue. As I run, the fear ebbs and the beast evaporated into a sand storm. I gasp and make the muscles in my legs tighten, pushing them to the limit. As I make it to the boy with blue eyes, a barrier of sand wraps around us saving us from the sand storm.

"Wake up." Is all I hear as the nightmare before my eyes shatters and dissipates from my vision.

**XxxXxxX**

"Chihiro!" My eyes flutter open, a blur of colors swirling into sight. I launch into a sitting position, bad idea. My forehead starts to burn at the sudden movement making me cringe. Squeezing my eyes close I rub them until I see spots then reopen them to see a not so happy looking Ryo. "Chihiro, I hope you had fun outside because you are Not going back out there for a Long time." I need to resist from smirking at that, due to the seriousness of this moment I'm sure Ryo would have smacked me a new face if I reacted snotty to his authority act right now. Instead I wrap my arms around him, it is my own special way of telling him 'I'm perfectly fine with defying you' in the nicest way possible. Ryo gives an exhausted sigh, taking the hint, but tightens the hug to the point where I thought I was going to suffocate.

"Oh she's up! Morning sleepy head; and I do mean that, it IS morning." My mind turns off for a moment, and I turn to the sound to see him. His black hair tinted blue, slightly messed in the front but bangs combed the right, out of his eyes. Those twirling eyes of misty gray, filled with laughter and happiness. I blink but I can't stop staring, that tanned skin faired with a tiny red birthmark on the base of his throat. He is exactly as I remember him yet he is completely different. Those pink lips quirked up in a sweet smile that I could watch for hours.

"R-Ryuu…" Is all I can think to say. The only thing I Could say in fact.

"Good, you remember me! For a moment I thought you had forgotten all about poor Ryuu." He smiles and my heart thumps hard but I breathe in and try to focus on him. Is this the same boy? There seems to be something different about him, something that sets off the finer points of my subconscious. Am I thinking straight? Am I good with oxygen to the brain? I can't tell anymore. I mean…this is Ryuu. The boy I could never get my mind off of, and yet…

"Chihiro, you're finally up sleeping beauty!" Nana catapults into my bed with me and I feel the suffocation of her hug start to kick in. If I wasn't getting enough air before, there was defiantly no way I was getting a gasp full now. I struggle like a trapped kitten in a bared cage but Nana shows absolutely no signs of losing her grip.

"Nana! Don't choke Oneechan!" Shouta pops his head around the corner dressed in his fuzzy footie pajamas. Suddenly I wonder when the door to my room flashed 'House Party'. Nana gasps and in turn launches herself at Shouta, scooping him up off the ground in a flash. I notice how Shouta is struggling as hard as I was, maybe even harder. Inside I smile; poor Shouta, if you had let me suffocate you would have been able to live up to ninety.

"Oooo what a growing boy you are! Look Ryuu! He's a billion times cuter then you and he's only five!" Ryuu huffs in her direction but chuckles at her tomfoolery, his eyes meet mine and I blush. Quickly I retreat under the covers, still believing at thirteen years old that even time itself could not touch me there. Mistake. A fist collides with my noggin and I whine about being in pain, Ryo seems to be a greater threat then time.

"RYO WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT!" Whining I give him big sad puppy dog eyes, though he only covers his eyes with his hand in frustration.

"Chihiro, you don't seem to understand the severity of what you did. I told you to be back Before dark and you didn't. You didn't even come home by yourself! Ryuunosuke had to bring you here! Do you not know how dangerous it is to be outside at night?" Ryo scolds me and I only give him a thoughtful expression. Why does it seem whenever someone brings up the night that they always hold something back from me? They all look like they know something I don't and I want to know what.

"Why? Why is it dangerous to go outside during the night?" I inquire. _Chihiro, do you know where hell is?_ Gaaras voice whispers in my ear and I shiver at the memory. I feel the goose bumps sprouting already.

"Its because of—" Ryo gives Nana a sharp look and her lips zip closed. I glare at them in contemplation, I am sure of it now. They have been hiding something from me for a long time. There is a heavy silence in the room while I think about this but then I speak up again, an innocent look in my eyes.

"Is it because of that boy…Gaara?" Nana and Ryuu gasp, earning another pointed glower from Ryo. Unlike the two of them, Ryo keeps his face masked of all knowing emotion perfectly. If I didn't know better, I would have thought he didn't know a thing about Gaara.

"A boy named Gaara? Whats wrong with you? Did you bump your head on some rocks before Ryuu found you passed out?" The second that escaped Ryos lips I was afraid I would lose my self-control and punch him.

"Why are you lying to me?" This time a stretched silence filled the void of the space between us.

"You're delusional. Come on you three, obviously Chihiro needs to get some more sleep." All of them slowly retreat from my room, Nana and Ryuu cast glances back in my direction but Ryo doesn't falter even once in his pace as he slams the door shut. Why…? Why are they ALL LYING TO ME? A splitting shot of white hot pain ignites behind my eyes and I close my eyes in pain. Is it too much to know the truth? The people in the village, how they all cower and the people here, how they all lie. What is it I am missing? And why am I of all people the one who knows nothing?

I turn to my room and scan it briefly. My matt I am sitting on is pushed up to the far right wall, on the left of my room is a large window with bright red curtains closed shut. The window is just above a lone desk with what I suspect to be utensils and notebooks taking up the drawer's spaces. The door stands exactly in the middle, Sunas symbol carved into the dark wood. I remember carving that, mama was furious and the blade I had used nipped my hands into a bloody mess. The room isn't overly big, actually I'm quite sure it is the smallest room in the house, besides the bathroom and closets of course. I never did like open spaces, too much space I really didn't need and probably wouldn't use.

Struggling to my feet, I make my way to the desk and plop down into the chair before my wobbly legs give out. Carefully I slide open one of the drawers and extract a notebook from its depth, of course I pull it out with a coating of dust and sand. I decided to leave some supplies here just in case we did come back, it seems I made the right choice. Grabbing a pencil from another drawer I start to sketch the boy form last night. His eyes come first, those radiating blue eyes ringed with sharp black circle, I accidently engulf myself in them. When I'm finally done with his eyes already half my lead is gone, but they do look like a mirror image of his though they lack the emotion he gives away in his. Moving to his head and basic features I outline his slightly pointed chin, straight length nose, ears and who could forget those lips of his? I had to erase numerous times while drawing his lips, I wanted them to look just right. I then move to his hair, the messy spikes of red fire that is pulled slightly away from the right of his forehead. This is where I stopped, I didn't want to fill in that scar just yet. If I did I would be too engrossed in its process to finish the rest of the picture. I skip to his torso and begin to draw his clothes, especially paying carful attention to his gourd. This process is easy enough, the only thing that caused me trouble was how I needed to shade it just right to get it to look real. I immediately move to his forehead, that scar is printed into my memory now, each sharp edge and rounded dot. For moment I close my eyes and just let my hand guide me, when I reopen them I see him. The boy who was in my nightmare and the boy everyone is lying about. Subaku No Gaara.

It was only yesterday, yet suddenly it feels as if it was years ago. Gaara of the Sand Waterfall, who are you? Why does just the sound of you name being uttered send chills down Ryuus and Nanas spines? Why is Ryo trying his absolute hardest to hide the truth of you away from me? I just don't understand. If I do find out the truth, will I be able to understand why then? These questions I have absolutely no answers for, and that fact bothers me most of all. I should not have to ask about such silly things. Suddenly a thought comes to me, what if they weren't lying about not know who I am talking about? What if they seriously have no idea? No, that isn't possible…but what if it is? That would mean that I am losing my grasp on sanity. The very idea is preposterous, and yet it hangs in the back of my mind taunting me. Is it really so unbelievable? All humans are prone to see a ghost in there life, what if mine is this Gaara? No. I won't believe it, I'll believe my insanity once I am proved wrong.

Moving towards my closet I grab a fishnet undershirt then throw a fitted high collar white jacket that cuts off just above my naval, I jerk on some fishnet leggings that meet the bottom of my knee then pull a pair of breezy shorts on. It's a good thing Ryo was kind enough to unpack my clothes for me, but unfortunately there are no sandals fortunately it is only a minor set back. While I was traveling with the caravans I never really wore shoes, so the bottoms of my feet have hardened to the point of tough leather. Even if a scorpion or snake decided to attack me I wouldn't have much of a problem. My father took precautions with the fact of poisonous animals and spent most of his life injecting tiny doses into Ryo and I so we would grow a resistance to them. It worked actually, once I was playing outside at the age of nine, a year after my father had passed, to be attacked by a black snake. To this day I am still not sure what type of snake it was but when his fangs sunk in I was bed ridden for about two days. The poison could have killed me, and if not for my fathers over precaution it would have.

Darting over to my window I climb over my desk and slip out as silent as a ghost. This isn't my first time sneaking out and defiantly won't be my last but this time I have a purpose for taking a slap at Ryos authority. Out here are people who know this boy and will tell me about him, they wouldn't have a reason of holding it back. Or at least I can't really think of one that they'd have. As I casually walk away from my house I make sure to walk behind other houses and avoid the streets until I am about two blocks away, if anyone had left and they saw me roaming free I would be in a world of hurt. Especially if it is Ryo. I find myself in near the center of the village, people are chattering away as usual no sign of Gaara anywhere. Cautiously I scan the streets, everyone seems to be paired up with someone else, not a soul seems to be alone. I don't want to walk up to two people at once, one of their reactions will certainly change the answer of the other. No, I will have to find a loner in this crowd. A needle in a haystack, Chihiro. A needle in a haystack.

I try to act casual but its no use, people point at my exposed feel and ogle at my get up. In truth I suppose wearing the clothes that I had bought from Suna yesterday would have been a better choice then something I had picked up during my time with the caravans. I was being lazy though, its not like I saw it right away so I didn't feel like wasting my time searching for it besides this is my favorite outfit. Continuing to make my way through the crowds I come across something I was looking for, a young man with snow white whirlwind, spiked hair sitting on a park bench in the sun alone. His skin is fair, which is odd considering the way he sits so comfortably in the beating sun makes me assume he is outside a lot. He is wearing a tan thin fabric shirt with a high wide mouthed collar and slit open sides, loose pants that cut off just below his knees and leg wrappings that continue on until his sandals. I glide over to him, wondering slightly how he could possibly be alone considering how beautiful he is. I sit beside him and stare for a moment; he doesn't move a muscle but I notice the Shinobi headband around his throat, he must be at least Jounin level.

"I know you're there, what is it you want?" I nearly jump out of my skin at his smooth voice. Quickly I unfold the paper I had placed in my shorts pocket and nearly shove it into his face. For a second or two he does even open his eyes but when he does they expand to soccer ball level.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about this boy." There is fear in his eyes, something that is Never expected from a Shinobi. A Shinobi is to be calm and well centered, I don't even think Sunas Genin are given a free pass for their fear.

"G-Gaara." I lean forward as he scurries away from the picture.

"Yes! So you know this boy? Can you tell me everything you know about him? Who is he? Tell me his story." I press with a little more of a sharp tone then I needed. The fear, no that isn't right, I mean the absolute terror plain as day on his face only makes me more curious.

"You have to be a baka to not know about the Demon of Suna." He says then bolts for it, leaving me alone on the park bench with more questions then ever.

"Demon of Suna?" So he is real, no doubt about it now. Gaara is real and the people here, even ranks as high as Jounin are absolutely horrified of him. Does that mean that the boy from on top of the building in the market, the boy from last night, and the boy who was threaded deep into my nightmare…is a monster?_ My hell is all around me._ I shiver at that memory, I tingle when I think about what he said to me. And yet…why is it that when I think of him, I don't think of him as a monster? Maybe its because I haven't lived in fear of him my whole life. In fact, I didn't even know about him until just yesterday. Why is that? That man said I had to be a baka to Not to know who Gaara is. Why was Gaaras existence kept from me when it was shared with everyone else? This doesn't quite fit together properly. I WANT TO KNOW WHY.

I spent the rest of the day questioning strangers but no one would talk about him. Some said that it was a matter that should not be discussed in open spaces. Others gave me dirty looks as if I had just reopened a wound just to pour salt in it. I tried to be kind a courteous to those who would even give me a tiny bit of information about him. Half the day was gone and all I had learned was that Gaara is a Demon that was created to protect the village but ended up enslaving it instead. I had acted nice for so long for so little results, I am pretty sure that if I kept the fake smile on for a little longer my face would have frozen that way.

I close my eyes as I sit exhausted on the park bench that first man had left me stranded on. The picture is safely tucked away in my jacket but I feel as if it is going to catch on fire in a moment's notice. Its going to evaporate and suddenly I'll just be a crazy loon who is curious about a boy who apparently could cut my life down in a second. I just want to know, I need to know why they hid him from me. That's all I'm really asking. After I find out about him, after I get each and every detail that answers every single one of my questions— I will just go back to my normal life. An answer for a question and then I will carry on. Yet something in my heart whispers No to that idea, is it even possible that things can go back to normal now? A demon in the village of Suna? How could Anything go back to normal after that? In truth, I don't know what will happen after I discover answers to the questions I hold but in all honesty I don't think I really care.

"CHIHIRO!" My eyes snap open and I see them, I see Ryo and Nana approaching. By the way they are screaming it seems they haven't found me yet, on a second's notice I make a run for it. Jumping over the park bench I tear out of there as fast as the winds carry themselves. I can't be caught yet. If they take me back, there is no way Ryo will let me out of his sight Ever again. I'd never find out about this great and terrible secret, so breaking a few rules will be collateral damage. I'll have to suck up to them later though. Is it worth it? I only have a few seconds of thought in that question when I conclude it as 'I don't know and I don't care'. In my heart, all I know is that I need to find the answers. I need to.

**XxxXxxX**

The sun falls into an abyss of black swirls and Ryos calls die of with it, that's good I will have one less thing to worry about for a while. I feel a squeeze in my heart, usually I never have a second thought yet they buzz in my head like swarms of bees. I want to have answers, yet these answers are not exactly life changing… Why am I risking so much for it? Eyes of cyan blue lined in black slip behind my eyes and I smack my hand against my forehead in frustration. What am I thinking? It isn't about life discoveries, it's about the principle. Ok so well upstanding morals may delude me, I am not a citizen that will be praised for good deeds but this is different. I was lied to for most of my life, there has to be a reason why, besides I deserve the truth as much as the next person.

Silently I slip out the window of an abandoned building I had nested in and tumble to the ground, before I connect to the earth I curl into a ball and roll safely. Stretching I take a swift look around, it seems still yet the air is heavy with anxiety. There is a prickle on the back of my neck and I twist my body in the direction, there is nothing but shadows and hushed winds. I felt it though, the burning of eyes on me. Someone is watching and is going through the effort to hide from me. I take three steps back but then think better of it. If I bolted now who knows what would happen, someone who can shield their presence so well will obviously be a high ranking Shinobi. If their gaze wasn't so heavy and saturated in blood lust I might have never even notice. Running now would not be smart, that will only egg the person on. The thrill of the chase will cause only a higher appetite. My father had told me much about Sunas Shinobi, how they were trained not to feel and to only love the thrill of battle. It is part of the reason why Mama didn't want Ryo to become a ninja. If I run from them, the target they are desperately seeking to rip apart, the display of fear will only cause a hostile reaction. Confrontation may work but if they see it as an acceptance to fight, it might turn out even worse then running. I concentrate for a moment, no there is an animal feeling in this presence an animals overwhelming blood lust will respond worse to running.

"I know that you're there. Are you going to stare all night or what?" I want to slap myself for a second, if I had a nicer way of speaking I wouldn't get myself in so much trouble. There is silence, but that presence doesn't dissipate for even a second. I wonder vaguely if the person is even blinking.

"Challenging a demon for the second time? You must be a baka." I gasp and nearly fall over by how fast I spin around. There he stands, sand just finishing packing his flesh together. I blink; this must be the best opportunity in my life! He knows everything and some, who else better to ask then the center of this whole fiasco himself?

"People are afraid of you, more then that everyone knows you. You seem to be pressing your thumb down on everyone's necks." I steady my stance and try to compose my emotions, his eyes meet mine and for a minute I lose my mask. "I want to know why. Who are you? What about you makes this village fear you?" Without thinking I march up to him, our faces inches apart, each one with eyes hardened. "Why am I the only one who knows nothing?"

"What makes you think that I care if you know anything about me?" Gaaras voice is as sharp as a dagger but I nearly smirk at his words.

"Of course you care, if you didn't you wouldn't be here now." I tighten my hands into fists and continue, "Yesterday you were angry because you didn't have the power of fear over me. I asked people about you and everyone showed the exact same emotions over and over again. Never once was your name mentioned that they gave me a different response. Every single pair of eyes had that same look of terror. You want that infinite power. So tell me, why should I be afraid of you?" Silence stretches over us and I see the face he makes, a look of contemplation as if he is thinking about his words carefully.

"I am not here to make you fear me. I am here because your lack of fear interests me."

**For the Readers: Hello there! Lol I am pleased to know you made it this far! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and if not please comment about how I could make it better in the future. Readers are always welcome to share their honest opinions. If you liked it then I'm very glad! Tell me so and I'll keep the drive to advance further in this story! **

**I sincerely hope to see you next chapter:**

"**Of Memories and Answers" **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Shiori Mio**


	3. Chapter 3 Of Memories and Anwers

Chapter 3

Of Memories and Answers

I am not here to make you fear me. I am here because your lack of fear interests me." Gaara's eyes bore into mine, that look of blood lust, unsustainable by any means, twisted into his cold stare. I stepped back and give him a curious expression; I'm not sure what interest in his mind would lead to. The look of malice may be void from his expression at the moment but I don't miss the intensity of his gaze.

"My lack of fear?" I mimic him with my head tilted to the side in slight contemplation. Slowly, he walks forward; as his feet touch down on the ground the sand hardens into a cement-like form. I watch this, mesmerized; his manipulation of sand is truly astounding. Could this be a kekkei genkai? No, I doubt it. The way it bends to his will without him even showing the slightest focus in doing so, that can't possibly be a kekkei genkai that I've ever heard of.

"You are native to this land, yet you lack the knowledge of my existence. You have a big mouth and aren't very bright. In fact you're not even a Shinobi. I can tell by just how you let your mouth run wild." I grimace, he has a point. I do have a pretty big mouth, sometimes I wonder if it is working with me or against me.

"Whats your big point?" I pose, my eyes analyzing his movements. If he should make an attempt to attack there is absolutely no chance I'll have any means of beating him. The only way to escape… No, wait, the sand is his ally... that means that if he wants to end my life there is no escape.

"What makes you different from everyone else? Even if you didn't know me before, even if you weren't brought up to live in fear of my very breath, you should still feel fright from me." I give him a bored expression; he seems more interested in the warped inner gears of my mind than I am.

"Why? What makes you so special?" Inside I kind of grasp what he is saying. A wolf wearing a sheep's pelt to fool its own kind will only scare away the herd with its unbearably menacing presence. So why? Why am I the only sheep who does not care if this wolf circles around me? He stares but then a horrible rumble of laughter bubbles faintly from behind his lips. It isn't crazed, no more so it is venomous, as if that a snake has grown the vocal cords to chuckle.

"I am the Kazekage child, the Jinjuriki of the Hidden Sand Village." I feel my eyes widen as I take this is. A Jinjuriki? No, that can't be right… Jinjurikis are a branch off from the legendary Ten Tails. The Kazekage's son is a tailed beast? And furthermore, why did Hotaka make a point of not telling me this? A memory flitters behind my eyes of when I just turned ten.

**XxxXxxX**

"Hotaka, what is the Kazekage like?" I ask thoughtfully. I only question Hotaka about this because I know he has met him multiple times, no one else here as even met him once. Well except for Mama, she had gone to see him after dad had died. He wanted to personally apologize for his death, for this, I was curious. The Kazekage knew that Shinobi promised their lives to the mission, and if they died in battle they died with purpose. So why apologize? Mama sits behind me on a stool while I sit casually on the floor, her hands slowly undoing the thick braid in my hair. The fire cackles in the fireplace as Ryo pokes it curiously with a metal rod, even I could tell that that wasn't very safe. Stupid Ryo, always doing reckless things.

"The Kazekage is the symbol of our Village. He is to be feared and respected, guarded with all our lives. Without our Lord Kazekage, we would be defenseless. He protects us." Hotaka recites, he might as well be reading these words from a scripts. It's the same things dad used to say to us when the subject of the Kazekage was brought up. I tried to pry open his jaw on the matter but it was as hopeless as trying to pick an impossible pad lock. Hotaka is a different matter though; he isn't very good at keeping secrets.

"I know that already! I want to know about HIM, about his life. If I am to respect someone, shouldn't I at least be granted basic knowledge of them?" There is silence for a moment but Hotaka sighs and I can feel the walls around the subject crash down.

"You'll always be like your father. Once clamped on to something, there is absolutely no way to get you unhooked." Hotaka drops to the floor in front of me, the fires light wavering on his dark skin. "All right I'll tell you, what is it you want to know?" I am stunned for a moment, the subject is opened ended? Even Hotaka is never so generous with his knowledge. I could ask him anything! Ryo notices the scene and quickly pulls up a chair next to Mama waiting in ready for whatever is to happen next.

"Does he have a family?" At first I thought I felt some tension around that subject but then Hotaka launches into a colorful story about the Kazekages life. He tells us about how the Kazekage had a beautiful wife with short sandy brown hair and lovely russet gemstone eyes. How they fell in love and got married shortly after he had become Kazekage, how they began to raise a family together. He told us about Temari, the wind wielder, then about Kankuro, the puppet master. Yet as his story progressed his excitement started to evaporate before my eyes, I was confused at first, and then the thrill was suddenly dead in his features.

"Well? What about the third child." Ryo asks off-handedly, as if he had heard this story a million times before. I turn to glare at him.

"Don't ruin the story Ryo, you might have heard about this already but I want to hear it without you ruining it." He rolls his eyes and I stick my tongue out in response. We both earn Mamas hush, which shuts us up very quickly. I stare up at her, those lush green eyes strained in a way I didn't really understand. Hotaka and Mama were looking at each other, though silent, I could tell quite well that they were communicating rather fluently. Hotaka lowers his eyes to me and I gaze into them thoughtfully, the expression is completely empty as the fire's radiance flickers in their depths.

"The third and last child was a boy, after giving birth to him Karura died." I tilt my head to the side and let this sink in. Yet, Hotaka didn't continue he had stopped midway into the story.

"Well who is this boy?" I pry but Hotaka closes his eyes then hits me with a stare that makes my insides twist, but that quickly changes into a hard expression.

"He is someone that is never to be brought up. Do you understand, Chihiro? You are never to talk about the Kazekage's third child." I open my mouth to respond but then a burst of shrieks rattles the house and Mama sighs quietly.

"It seems Shouta has woken up." She pats me on the head then drifts off elegantly towards her bedroom, Shouta's crib just inside.

"I'll help you Ai." Hotaka shuffles after her and I am left alone with Ryo, who looks even more confused than I do.

**XxxXxxX**

Is this why they kept him a secret from me? Because he is a Jinjuriki? That seems even more reckless than just telling me upfront. Yet, they told Ryo, why tell him and not me? If Mama had stayed alive, I'm sure that she had no intention of telling Shouta either, but why? I notice that Gaara is staring, an interested expression in his eyes. I drop to the ground and cross my legs together trying to contemplate this, "So you're a tailed beast and the Kazekage's son. I can understand the main reason of fearing you, but that isn't much of anything to me. Even if there is something inside you, it's not like it's your fault. If anything it's the fault of whoever put it inside you. Why should I be scared of someone who hasn't given me a logical reason to be afraid?"

"You missed what I said earlier, I have no interest in your fear. Its YOU who is searching for a reason to be afraid." For one single reason, I did not respond to this, and that is because, in a way, it's true. This whole time I have been trying to figure out why I wasn't told about him, but at the same time, while everyone was afraid, I stood here, right in front of him, trying to understand that fear. Like yesterday, when he was talking about Hell, I had felt a fear, that wasn't really placed on him, but more so on what he said. In a way, I have never really been afraid of him, at least, not more so than being afraid of every other person. Sure, there is a blood lust that slips off of him like water, but I've seen many people with that same aura. Ryuu had been radiating that aura when I had saw him, I'm not afraid of Ryuu, so why would I be afraid of him? Simple answer: I can't find a reason why anyone would be afraid of him.

"Why are you so interested in me not being scared?" I question, now it is his turn to be silent. Though this silence stretches out forever, I get the hint that he isn't answering, mainly, because he isn't quite sure why either. He probably figured that he wouldn't have even been caught hiding in the shadows. I let my brow furrow, then take a step forward, but Gaara reacts quicker than anyone I've ever seen. His sand whips towards me, slicing through the air almost leaving a gaping whole that could have lead into a dank void. Adrenaline and blood pumps into my ears and I dodge to the right, the sand grazes the base of my throat as it soars by. Warm blood seeps out of the wound and I grasp a cuff around my shorts and rip it off, wrapping it around the wound.

"WHAT THE HELL!" I bellow at him, fire in my eyes, but I find him staring beyond me. Turning my head, I see that the sand has managed to catch a man with an Anbu mask covering their face. He is kneeling to the ground, Gaara's sand holding his arms behind him. A Sand headband is secured around his throat and I gulp in response. Someone in our own village planned on attempt assassination on the Kazekage's child? How disrespectful! Unforgivable! I crawl over the person, my wound burning as I move, his hair is dark and fluffy his skin is even a dark smooth chocolate color. He looks a lot like… My hand reaches out and takes hold of the smooth white mask and slides it off. I nearly drop the mask to who I see, his head bent down in repentance.

"Hotaka… Why? Why would you attempt to kill our Kazekage's son?" I demand, my tone soft but sharper than glass on my tongue.

**XxxXxxX**

"But, Hotaka, I don't understand!" Nine-year-old me jogs to keep up with Hotaka, his long legs not even breaking into a fast walk. His team had been called out to guard the Kazekage and his children so they can travel to the Cloud Village safely.

"What don't you understand, Junjou?" Hotaka poses half-heartedly. Junjou… he had nicknamed me that when I was "but a baby", he always tells me it means 'pure heart'. Sometimes, I catch him calling Mama that too, I always thought it worked better with Mama then it does with me.

"Why do you have to go? The Kazekage is the strongest one of us, why would he need your protection? Isn't it just an unneeded risk of others lives?" I mumble the last part; I guess bitterness from losing my father had caused that to slip. Hotaka stops abruptly then sighs, his eyes searching mine with a sadness I've only just come to know.

"Junjou, there is much you need to understand about the Sand and its morals." I frown at the confusion I felt at such words, he continues with a chuckle. "But I guess I'm here to teach them to you though, aren't I?" He takes my hand and leads me to an open area, void of houses, but Cacti grow unruly in the sand. Hotaka lets his hands travel on one of the flowers blossoming on the prickly beast plant. "You're like this Cactus here, Junjou." I am taken aback for a moment not entirely sure if I am supposed to be pleased or insulted.

"What do you mean? You mean I cause injuries?" I pose remembering how Ryo and I had accidently gotten scrapes from Cacti many times before.

Hotaka chuckles under his breath and turns to me smiling, "You are spiky and have a natural defense up just like this cactus. Yet you are beautiful inside and pure just like this flower. You have your father's defenses, and your mother's heart." I am taken to this, it is true that Hotaka always related me to my father but never has he openly stated I am like Mama. It's quite a joy to hear such thing. He plucks the flower from the cactus and hands it to me gingerly, then motions me to sit down next to him on the sands. "You asked why I need to protect the Kazekage and his children earlier. Well it is simply because the Sand has sworn their lives to protect our symbol of life with our own."

I gasp at this and throw my fists into the ground, desperation high in my voice, "That's not fair! He is around to be our leader and guide US to safety! If we send all our good men to protect him, what about the people here? They would be left undefended! People could die—"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND MY POINT! Just be quiet and listen to me!" I feel my lips retract into my skull, Hotaka has never yelled at me before. I don't like it. He breathes in and then continues; though calmer there is a certain frustration that just doesn't leave his tone. "Yes, people could die. It would be easier to just always have our very best keeping order in the village so no one ever gets hurt. Maybe things would even be a bit more peaceful then. Yet there is something you just don't understand when it comes to the Kazekage and his children. They are the Hope for this village, without them where would that hope be? It would be set in protecting everyone. There would be no prospering or any passion in the people anymore. The person, who they look up to, suddenly becomes meaningless and useless. The Kazekage is the pride of our village, not just the leader of it. We live to protect and serve that pride, and if any of us die for that pride… then we'd each die happy. We would die to protect and guide our home, and we would certainly die for the one who will do what is best for it." At first I am not sure how to reply, the fire in Hotaka when he said these things…they seemed almost like the center of the universe to him. Did my father die with the same happiness, that I am sure Hotaka would show, if it was he who had died for this village?

"Hotaka?" I mumble as I stare off into the sunset.

"Yes, what is it, Junjou?"

"Will I ever get the chance to protect the Kazekage or his children when I get older?" I ask, though I mutter it to the point to where its barely audible.

His eyes are focused on mine and then his expression breaks out into a contagious smile, "I think so, Junjou. With the determination and loyalty of your father and the purity of your heart, I'd think that whoever you choose to protect will be the luckiest person in the world."

**XxxXxxX**

I stare at Hotaka now, and I feel my heart slowly breaking. "Why, Hotaka? Where did your loyalty go?" "Junjou… I—" I shake my head, a stinging behind my eyes. That burning felt more real than the mask that I hold so tightly in my hands. I have made it a rule that tears are never to be shed, and yet, they feel like they are centimeters from the surface before leaking out.

"Back then…" I speak lowly, to the point where its hard for me to hear, "You spoke so passionately." A bitter smile creases on my face and then I shoot up, staring down at him with fire in my soul. "So then why? Why would you do this?"

"HES A MONSTER! HE KILLS PEOPLE! HE KILLS PEOPLE, CHIHIRO!" I feel a knot start to clog my throat. It isn't that I didn't believe what Hotaka was saying, I did. With how Gaara was speaking yesterday, there is no doubt in my mind that he has hurt people before, yet, at this moment, I am focused completely on Hotaka. There is nothing else I can focus on. If I do, I am afraid that I'll fall over from exhaustion.

"And so have you! You kill people for the Sand all the time! Why should I care about the distinction anymore? If he is so goddamn dangerous then why keep his existence from me! YOU LIED ALL THOSE YEARS! YOU, RYO, NANA, AND RYUU! WERE YOU PLANNING TO DO THE SAME THING TO SHOUTA TOO?" I need to gulp in air because, in some part of my mind, I have become so angry that I can't even breathe without commanding myself to do so. I know that I am being unfair to Hotaka, but with the frustration and the lies all piled onto each other… I just can't bring myself to care. The silence is deafening as I watch Hotaka lift his eyes to meet mine, tears glistening on his cheeks.

"I didn't tell you because your mother forbade me from doing so." The second those words escape his mouth, I feel my knees start to wobble.

"M-Mama told you to…" I fall the to earth, I felt so distressed. Mama and I always told the truth to each other. I never lied, and if I did, I always told her about it not long after doing so. Mama always was so kind and sweet, she was the star in my blacked-out sky. Her, Hotaka, Ryo, Nana, and Ryuu... they all lied to me. Did anyone ever tell the truth? "WHY!"

"Because! Unlike everyone else, she thought she saw good in Gaara! She could never except that someone the same age as you could be full of such malice. So when you got old enough to start asking questions, she forbade Ryo and I to not say a word about Gaara. Then when you made friends, she warned them and their parents never to talk about him around you. She wanted nothing more than your happiness and you living in fear of your birthplace did not equate to the vision she had for you." I feel a tear slip down to my lips and I use my thumb to brush it away. "She was wrong, though." Gasping I stare into Hotaka's death glare.

"What do you mean she was wrong?"

"Your mother died because of Gaara."

**For the Readers: Hello there! Lol I am pleased to know you made it this far! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and if not please comment about how I could make it better in the future. Readers are always welcome to share their honest opinions. If you liked it then I'm very glad! Tell me so and I'll keep the drive to advance further in this story! **

**I sincerely hope to see you next chapter:**

"**Of Tears and Sad Smiles" **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Shiori Mio**

**A word of thanks to my Beta _Elijah Blackwood_ !**

**Thank you very much for taking the time to better this chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4 Of Tears and Sad Smiles

**Chapter 4**

**Of Tears and Sad Smiles**

"Mama's d-dead because of…" I feel my hand cup my mouth closed so I don't accidently throw up. Mama… no that can't be possible, this has to be another lie, but the pain and turmoil in Hotaka's eyes tell me that this information is very real. I feel a tearing in my gut, almost as if the acid that my innards hold has burned a whole in the center. "Everyone said that she died from heart failure…"

"That was a lie. The fact is that the reason Ai is dead, is because of the very person behind you. No one could tell you because he was kept a secret for your whole life, and even if we did tell you it would have been spitting in the face of your mother's wishes. So everyone lied."

"Lied…" I mimic the word, fresh and foul-tasting on my tongue. What does it mean to be lied to? They say all the time, 'don't lie', 'if you lie then you are committing a sin', and yet the people who we hold closest to us are obligated to do so. Why? A white lie now seems like a misguided conception and even a fairy tale told to small children sounds wrong. Once things are brought into perspective, or perhaps it's fallen out of past perspective, you no longer can quite understand the twisted minds of those around you. To lie about the death of a child's mother, right to their face, for so long… how can anyone justify that? "Tell me specifically how she died." I demand, menace in my voice and hatred starting to blossom in my soul.

Hotaka only meets my eyes for a second before looking beyond me at Gaara, "She died because he killed her." My heart stops in my chest. Gaara? Killed my mother? No, I don't believe it. Yet, why can't I? It's not like I have known him long, or even feel any attachment to him, there is something boiling in the back of my gut that is just saying it doesn't sound right.

"I don't believe you." I mumble under my breath, it's true that Hotaka is basically my second father and I love and respect him but on this I just don't believe his words. I can't even explain why though. Just that it doesn't sit right.

Hotaka snaps and struggles in the sand that binds him to his knees, "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU MEAN, YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME? YOU THINK I WOULD LIE ABOUT HOW AI DIED?" This I just can not accept, I raise my hand and slap Hotaka across the face. Purple starts to sprout immediately around the red hand print, and though it was out of anger, I do not regret my action.

"You did lie. For a while year while I roamed this scum-filled world with a caravan that got mugged on a daily basis. Each and every letter, when you brought her up, when you recalled a memory, you called that lie back into my sadness. When I was scarred by a man who wanted what little money we carried with us, you sat at home with this lie you had shook in our faces. Each and every night, I dreamed of her face and enjoyed her loving memory while you defiled it. Shouta still cries, you know. He still cries in the darkness. He loved her and you slandered her with lies. You are not fit enough to speak her name." I want to slap him again when I finish saying this; the sad fact is that even if Hotaka is like a father to me, the raw feeling in my heart is a disappointed sadness. And this sadness has clung to the last resort of anger to hide behind.

"I am unfit to say it. I should have told you the truth a year ago, but I didn't want to believe it, myself. But she died of suffocation; he strangled her with the very sand he sliced you with." I squeeze the gash that has started to clot. It seems all the rage has started to numb the pain. I close my eyes and try to breathe; I don't know what to believe anymore. Yet… there is a way to figure it out.

Slowly, I turn towards Gaara, he watches us expressionless from the shadows. "Did you do what he says Gaara? Did you kill my mother?"

**XxxXxxX**

**-AI POV/ a year ago-**

I stare out at the landscape as they frolic freely, a few feet from me, Ryo and Chihiro squabble as he kicks the ball further than he had intended. While Ryo rushes after it, Chihiro picks up a desert flower and hands it to Shouta who had been quietly watching them play. I sigh lightly; it would be nice if Kuro was here to see them. Likely, he would jump in and play with them; he'd give pointers to Chihiro and tease Ryo to make her laugh. He'd tousle Ryo's hair lovingly while they talked strategies about his latest mission. Kuro would be especially gentle with Shouta, letting him ride on his shoulders as we all headed for ice cream. I blink as a sting under my corneas pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Ai, you can't keep doing that to yourself." I jump as Hotaka's voice reaches out from behind me. I compose myself and smile silently, he quietly joins me on the bench those unreadable eyes of his on Ryo, Chihiro, and Shouta. I turn towards them and see Chihiro and Ryo sitting next to Shouta, both talking to him with smiles lighting up their faces. I chuckle to myself, my siblings and I could never stay in the same area as each other as well as all of them did. Seeing the joy warms the coldness of my heart. "It's getting dark; we should start to head back."

I turn my head towards him, "Why? No need to spoil their fun, is there?"

Hotaka lets his disapproval show hard in his features, "You know full well the danger of the dark, Ai." I scoff. What utter nonsense. "Ai, we made a deal. I promised not to tell Shouta or Chihiro as long as they never encounter him. If we stay out here, we will surely run into him. You remember that last time Chihiro saw him? You're lucky he didn't kill her THEN." I roll my eyes, yet it is true. It was so long ago that I can barely remember it.

**XxX**

**-Ai's flashback-**

Six years ago, it had been then that the beast that the Kazekage had jammed into his son's body ripped loose and wreaked havoc. I remember being with Ryo and Chihiro outside then, the rumors about Gaara were not as wild as they are now so it wasn't uncommon to be out at eight. We were roaming the streets, heading home, when the foul monster's gigantic body rose from the earth and suddenly blocked out the light of the moon. I had scooped them up and ran, each step took out a building and unfortunate souls were crushed at impact. Loud booms shook the air, as the monster screeched into the sky. I felt my ears pop and my vision weaken as the thunderous noise shook my brain, but I didn't stop running. I spotted an abandoned building and I raced inside, we curled into the corner as I shielded them both with my body.

It felt like hours before the destructive booms stopped, Ryo was petrified but even though he did not cry, his fear was plain as day on his face. Chihiro was a quite different story; she was smiling the whole time, muttering words of reassurance to us cautiously. When the earths quaking had subsided she bolted out from under me, she was out the door before i could even think to react. With those legs of hers going a mile a second, I nearly lost her a few times as she sprinted around corners and dodged all the people that tried to pull her away from the direction she was anxiously heading for. Each time she turned she would call out to Ryo and me, telling us to hurry up. She said that he needed us. I was confused and frustrated, but most of all, I was scared, I didn't know what she was doing or why she was running so franticly. Then she stopped abruptly, her small body stilled like a statue. I was about to grab her hand and drag her back home when Ryo took hold of my elbow and stopped me. His eyes were fixated beyond his little sister and this confused me slightly, so I turned and nearly vomited in distress.

Chihiros face is tilted up as she scans the huge mound of sand and catches sight of Gaara, his eyes are fluttering open but his body if half buried in the sand. Before I can even command my mind to function she starts to climb up the mound, she nearly slips off twice and I scream in response, "CHIHIRO, GET AWAY FROM THERE!" My legs start to listen to me but before I can make a run for it, two ninja who were guarding the crowd take hold of me. "NO! THAT'S MY DAUGHTER! YOU MUST HELP HER!" They shake their head as she continues to climb higher and higher. I didn't know what to do, being pinned back and not aloud to save my own daughter was almost as maddening as having to watch it.

Chihiro makes it to the boy and bends down to his level, a smile on her face, "Hi, I heard that bully picking on you so I thought that I'd help you out. Is that ok?" Gaara seems stunned, his eyes wide and almost completely stunned. There is silence in the crowd as they watch Gaara nod his head and she begins to dig him out. I feel myself go numb as I watch, she has always had Kuro's courage but this… this was almost over the moon. What could she possibly mean, 'heard that bully pick on him'? How did she even find Gaara in the first place? I thought that she was looking for Kuro but apparently she was actually searching for Gaara in particular. Chihiro holds out her hand and Gaara cautiously takes it, and I watched amazed as she pulls him from the hole he was buried in. There is not even a drop of fear in her eyes as she smiles at him.

"Why?" Gaara asks with amazement in his tone. It was the same question that I kept asking over and over.

"I know that you're different. It's hard being different. That bully picks on you a lot, huh? Is that why you can't go to sleep?" I am utterly stunned, this bully she keeps talking about… it's Shukaku? That's impossible though, Chihiro isn't supposed to know anything about this boy or Shukaku. She is talking as if Gaara and Shukaku are two completely different people too, why?

"I never sleep." Gaara replies quietly and she gives him a sympathetic gaze then smiles happily.

"Don't worry, sleep isn't all that great. Come on, we should get down from here." Chihiro offers him her hand again but this time before Gaara can take hold of it the Kazekage's sand enfolds around her and safely transports her back to my arms. She kicks violently but I hold on tight, even if I get bruises, I will never let her go again. "No, Mama! He needs us!"

"Hush, Chihiro! Don't ever run off like that again!" She frowns with sadness etched into her expression. The Kazekage, Yondaime, walks towards us and the ninja that were holding me back, release their grip and fade into the crowd. He stands in front of us, tall and mighty and I can't help but cower in amazement.

"Little girl, I am interested in what you just did. Do you even know who you were talking to?" Chihiro glares at him but I repeat the question causing her to answer in a snap.

"I don't know his name, but I know he is always at odds with that bully. Why don't you do something about it? You are the Kazekage after all." I feel my eyes widen a bit, scratching the disrespectfulness in her tone, I caught just what I needed to hear. She didn't know it was Gaara that she was talking about. All she knows is that he has a bully, Shukaku, but that leaves only more questions then answers.

"If you know nothing about him, then why are you so interested in his well being?" The Kazekage asks, his eyes enormously curious.

"Everyone deserves a hug now and then." Chihiro says simply. I am in shock. The logic of a child, seems to be contradicting the years of fear I have felt for that little boy over there.

"What if he hurt you, would you still believe this?" Kazekage-sama inquires.

"Everyone gets hurt, that's how life works. No one can avoid pain, it's an impossible goal." Kazekage-sama gives her an impressed gaze, in truth I never really took into account how well aware Chihiro was about life. She is even more so in depth then I am. She has Kuro's blunt logic. With a flick of her wrist Chihiro dismisses the Kazekage and then returns her eyes to Gaaras. "Don't worry about that bully! Sometimes, all it takes is time until we learn how to deal with them!"

**XxX**

I remember taking Chihiro home after that, I questioned her for days on end about the events she had set in motion. I asked her how she knew where the boy was and she stated very simply that she "just knew". I even pried on how in god's name she new that he had a "bully" even though she didn't even have the common knowledge of his name. She had looked more thoughtful for this one, in response to my question she had said "I saw the sadness in his eyes, Mama, the only type of sadness people get when a separate person causes them pain." It was a little more helpful then the "just knew" answer but it still didn't explain anything.

"Ai?"

"Hn? Oh, it's you, Hotaka, forgot you were here." In fact I forgot everything for about a minute. I add this silently in my mind because if I said it out loud, I'm sure Hotaka would think I'm off my rocker. "Remember, Hotaka, when we were kids?" A blush creeps on his cheeks and he doesn't respond. To anyone else this would be an unfamiliar action for Hotaka, in many ways he was like Kuro, never shy and very spontaneous. Yet, unlike Kuro, Hotaka has a very romantic side in him. For most of his life, he had very real feelings for me. I loved him as a brother though, I guess you could have called me cruel and selfish. So, in my eyes, this was merely an action that I have witnessed too many times to count.

"All five of us used to be outside everyday, training as ninja." I smile at the memories. I remember how Kuro, Hotaka, Yondaime, Sadao-sensei and I used to be outside doing missions every single day. We were never just about, it was impossible to do so. Kuro and Hotaka were always motivated and Yondaime was always talented enough to successfully push our team through the mission. We had survived eight B ranks, nineteen C ranks and four A ranks. Sadao-sensei always used to say we were the most promising of our generation. He was right too, Yondaime had become Kazekage not too long afterward.

"Do you still talk to him?" I ask a pinch of sadness in my heart. I haven't talked to Yondaime since he apologized for Kuros death. He had remembered how good of friends we were as kids and offered to build a monument to him in the cemetery but I denied such a request. Kuro would have thought that unfair to the other people who had died under the Kazekages rule. I simply asked that he have an engraving in his stone marker, I wanted it to say 'A heroic Shinobi, a beloved friend, and an adored husband and father'. Yondaime honored my request and I thanked him again and again but that does not make up for cutting him off.

"I do whenever I am assigned to a mission. Sometimes I try and invite him out for a bite to eat but he is so busy lately. I sometimes miss those times." Hotaka mumbles and I admit under my breath that I do to. When I had become a Jounin, I married Kuro and became a mother, Ryo made me see that I didn't want to risk him growing up without a mother. So I abandoned my career as a ninja. Sometimes I miss going on missions, the thrill of gathering information and fighting for your village, but I will never regret my choice. My family is more important than my life.

Hotaka and I gather up Shouta, Ryo and Chihiro and escort them home together. Once they were asleep and Hotaka had fallen into what looked like a comatose on the couch, I slipped out the door and walked the streets of Suna, like I used to. It was so long ago, I had nearly forgotten that I had a life before the one I have now. In truth, that old life had made me happy, but it never compared to the one I have with my family now. I miss Kuro and I wish I could have convinced him to give up being a ninja, but that would have been selfish. He was happy with how he was living and if I had asked him to stop, there is no doubt he would have quit in a heartbeat, but he wouldn't be as satisfied with life as he had been. Still, I wouldn't give up the life I have now. While being a ninja always gave you an adrenalin rush, being a mother will always keep you guessing.

I think back to Chihiro and how she had run to Gaara like they were old friends. It still amazes me, she doesn't even seem to remember it very well. In truth, it was Chihiro who had made me think that maybe Gaara wasn't the monster everyone made him out to be. With her no-nonsense logic, I started to lean towards her argument more then the villagers'. I used to fear him as much as any other, when Chihiro ran to him, I nearly died of a heart attack. Then those things she said, about Shukaku being a "bully" how they were really two separate beings, Gaara and Shukaku. It always makes you wonder how much else you overlooked, especially when it is just a child correcting you.

"AI!" I twirl around to see a man with brown hair and dark blue eyes rushing towards me. I smile lightly, I didn't expect to see Eiji out so late at night. Though we weren't as close knit like Hotaka, Yondaime, and Kuro were, we were good friends. After I abandoned my ninja status, we kept in touch, especially since his team didn't get to go out on many missions.

"Hi, Eiji, why are you out so late at night?" He grabs my arm and bolts to where had just came from. "Eiji, what the hell are you doing?"

"There isn't time to explain, Yumiko is picking a fight with Gaara!" I feel my mind stop, Yumiko? That she-devil is trying to start a fight with someone who could easily kill her? She is as foolish as she was when we were children. Yumiko was trying to join the Anbu when I had quit and she was very good, but she was reckless and hotheaded. Even if she had only her bare hands to fight with she would fight until she was either knocked unconscious or too injured to move. Kuro was like Yumiko but he wasn't as stupid as her. In fact, she and I were great friends until she said she had a thing for him. I nearly knocked her block off.

We get to the scene just in time, Gaara stands ever so casually in the shadows with his arms crossed firmly on his chest. Yumiko stands on the opposite end, her silky ash-blonde hair shining in the moonlight. I don't hesitate and throw myself between them, my arms up protectively and facing towards Yumiko. "What do you think your doing, Yumiko?"

"Well, if it isn't Baby Mama. Move out of the way. This is between him... and me." Yumiko glares and I am tempted to let Gaara beat some manners into her.

"You're an idiot if you think you can win against Gaara. You overestimate yourself." I state angrily. She reaches into the pouch sewn onto her tight black capris, I remember ones like those, they were recommended because of how easily it is to move in them and also the comfortable touch they had was perfect on long missions. Her fingers wrap around something then yanks it out, she had slipped her fingers into her bladed claw, and it glistens just in front of her face.

"I am doing this because it was assigned to me. I have no expectation of winning but the Kazekage personally asked me to assassinate the demon that has polluted Suna for far to long. So I will attempt it for the sake of our village." Oh, Yondaime what have you gone and done? I shake my head silently, disappointed in Yondaimes rash actions. I lean down and slide open a hidden compartment in my sandal, pulling out my personal blade. The blade itself is ebony with silver wordings etched into the side, 'Those who fight for a purpose will die for a purpose'. It's a long and thin blade which is curved slightly, the hilt is silver with the cycle of the moon on it and at the bottom has a miniature sickle attached to it, so if I attack either way it will ultimately cause damage. It has been mine ever since I was a little girl, I haven't used it in years. I even need to struggle to remember the name that my ancestors had given it.

"Getsurei, so you still have that menacing little toy." Yumiko chides and I glare at her. Getsurei, Age of the Moon, the perfect name for a beautiful blade.

"If you even take a step towards Gaara, I will kill you." I seethe. Though I am not entirely sure where these words came from I knew that they were true. Even if, inside, I didn't really want to fight Yumiko, I would do it. I would do it for Chihiro, I would live by her views.

"Why? You hate him as much as I do!" Yumiko shouts, her annoyance clearly starting to rise.

"I used to, but then my daughter taught me something that everyone else is too blind to see."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"That Gaara is a child! And a child should have been treated better than people in Suna, including me, have treated him." There is a blanketing silence. I guess it was the silence of finally understanding, understanding something I hadn't seen for twelve long years.

"A child? Are you stupid? He's a monster! He's killed people!" Yumiko points to him and I could almost hear the menace in his presence increase.

"And your blades has never met the throat of an innocent person, Yumiko? Suna kills those who threaten us! We kill to keep our power and to keep our people safe! What about the Chuunin exams? Have you forgotten them? I recall you slicing a pretty little boy's face into ribbons with those flashy claw blades. Oh, what village was he from? Konoha, maybe?" Yumiko scoffs and rolls her eyes.

"You don't seem to understand, I don't care what I have done. I care for only what I have to do. My assignment is to kill him and I will do just that."

"Over my dead body." I remark, bending my legs slightly ready to attack.

"As you wish." She slingshots forward, her right hand slices the air near my face but I fall to the earth quickly and thrust my foot out making her stumble backwards. Yumiko bounds into the air and then falls with impact, her blades making contact with the sand as it explodes. I dodged it just in time but I am still shaken by the brute strength.

"Fascinating that you have the mental capability to master such an advance chakra control." That means that I can't let her get even one hit in or I could be severely injured. I need to finish this quickly.

"You obviously are the one lacking brain cells for picking a fight with me!" She rushes forward and I backflip three times to avoid the explosion of her fist. Its true, I haven't been in a fight for eighteen years it'll take more on my part to even begin to fight like I used to. Even the clothes I am wearing aren't acceptable in this situation. A lose scarf and long tan robe aren't meant for battle. It limits movements. I quickly take my blade and slice off enough for the robe to pass as a shirt then I slice off the long sleeves and tie my hair back with the scarf. It was a good thing I wore sliding shorts today.

"Now the fight gets serious." I say and slingshot forward, ready for anything.

**XxxXxxX**

**-Chihiro POV-**

"Of course he did! Eiji told me, he saw everything. Yumiko and your mother were fighting against him and he slaughtered them both. He suffocated your mother and broke every bone in Yumikos body. That's the sort of monster—"

"You're wrong." Hotaka and I gasp as Gaara interrupts his accusations. He walks forward and stares into my eyes, the light of those blue blue irises nearly illuminate the desert itself. "I remember your mother. She was as interesting as you. She appeared out of no where with that man, Eiji, and jumped between Yumiko and I. She had said some odd things, that she learned things from her daughter and that she would never allow Yumiko to attack."

I listen to this and I suddenly feel a calm feeling inside, this is something I believe. If my mother believed that Gaara was good, she would have never jumped into a fight with him 'just because'. It makes more sense that she protected him rather than fought him. "But then… what happened to Mama? Did Yumiko kill her or did she kill Yumiko?"

Gaara doesn't waver one bit, "Your mother died by Yumiko's hand and I, in turn, destroyed Yumiko."

**XxxXxxX **

**-Back to AI's POV/A year ago-**

"Now the fight gets serious." I slingshot forward, ready for anything. We go back and forth, our blades collide and we dodge each others blows. I preformed Shadow Clone jutsu a few times but Yumiko seemed to be utterly immune to the numbers, unlike me, Yumiko hates to use ninjutsu she rather use Tijutsu and is much better at it then I am. Her blade finally catches my arm and slices it open, making me stumble backwards. I scoff but internally cringe at the pain. Working quickly, I place my hand over the wound and begin to heal it, though I wasn't really a medical ninja, I had plenty of friends who were and taught me this valuable technique, should I ever need it. This pisses Yumiko off and she runs at me, I am able to dodge her, barely. I'm getting slower. Its been so long. I don't have the endurance I used to. Finishing the wound, I perform Shadow Clone once more and attack her from the side while three attack from the front. With the perfect timing I slice open the whole right side of her abdomen, she shrieks in pain.

"Will you stop this nonsense, already?" I ask but she laughs at it instead. She digs her hand into the open wound and draws it back out, blood coating her fingers. If I wasn't so used to how Yumiko fights, I might have thrown up. In all truth, if Yumiko plans on killing a person the main reason is because they have injured her. In response she will take her own blood and smear it over the corpses face when she's done slaughtering them. Every Suna Shinobi knows how crazed Yumiko is when it comes to being hurt and they do their best to avoid that sort of confrontation with her.

"Oh, the fun is just starting, why put a halt on a moving train?" Her movements become almost untraceable to the human eye, as she attacks from the left, then from the right and then from behind. I dodge all the attempts until she catches my at the right again, her fist connects with my ribs and my body goes flying in the air. I feel the bones crack as my body slams against a building behind me. Falling into the sand dulled the impact but I still cough out blood from my broken ribs. I move my hand over the ribcage and start healing but my vision starts to blur and I can barely breath. Yumiko stands over me, a twisted smile on her face. "Poor baby, I'll put you out of your misery." She snaps my neck and I am left staring to the right, Gaaras eyes are wide. It happened so fast. My head is spinning, I can't breath. "Ha! That's what you get. You little b—" Sand rips through the air and throws Yumiko off of me, her body is engulfed in sand and blood sprays everywhere. Gaara approaches quickly, though his arms are still crossed, I can tell by the look in his eyes that he has no intention of killing me. Chihiro was right about you after all.

"I remember you. You're that women whose child came for me after I released Shukaku." It takes everything in me to smile but I can't nod, I'll be dead in a moment and I know this well. "Why would you attempt to protect me?" I feel a tear roll out of my eyes and hit the sand, but the smile is still so real on my face.

"Live—for…my daughter's…sake." Is all I can muster up and then my eyes slowly close, the look of sympathy on Gaaras face as I slowly die. I am glad that I died with the purpose of protecting you.

**XxxXxxX**

**-Back to Chihiros POV-**

I feel a cold yet warm feeling in the depths of my soul, Mama fought to protect him and though she died, she died happy. I feel a smile on my face, the first real one in so very long. "Mama was always heroic. Thank you for avenging her." I move towards him and fold my arms around his torso, he smells like sand and blood but right now it's the only smell I want to breathe. "I've decided," I mumble into his chest, "I'll fight to protect you. Just like Mama did."

**A/N: **

**AWWWWWW! Lol sorry I put A LOT of fluff in this chapter, I thought that this story was in need of some Romance, Badly. I loved writing this chapter mainly because of how sweet it seems and also that you get to know about Chihiros Mama. You know just getting a look into the kind of person she was. She was kind of like Chihiro but much less, how do I put this…not as rough around the edges. You can tell, or should be able to tell, that she genuinely loved Chihiro, Ryo, and Shouta. Even though she made some bad decisions she did it for them. And how bout that whole scene when they were only 6, kind of cute right? Haha sorry I just loved writing this chapter for you guys and I sincerely hope you enjoyed it too. If you're like me you must be happy that there is FINALLY some romance stirring X) **

**For the Readers: **

**Hello there! Lol I am pleased to know you made it this far! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and if not please comment about how I could make it better in the future. Readers are always welcome to share their honest opinions. If you liked it then I'm very glad! Tell me so and I'll keep the drive to advance further in this story! **

**I sincerely hope to see you next chapter:**

"**Of Nights all Alone and Days Together" **

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Shiori Mio**

**A question and an Answer:**

**Q. Is the Fourth Kazekages real name Yondaime? (How I refer to Gaaras father through out the chapter)**

**A. Actually Yondaime means "The Fourth" in Japanese, it's not a name. The Fourth Kazekage (AKA Gaaras father) doesn't actually have a first name. Or more specifically, it's never mentioned in the Anime or Manga. I googled it and checked five different websites but couldn't find anything remotely close to a name anywhere. I know that the Fourth Hokage (AKA Narutos father) was referred as Yondaime sometime in the series, I don't think it was actually his name but just calling him "The Fourth". Anyway to clarify, No Yondaime is not the Fourth Kazekages name but I will be using it as his name through out all the Chapters.**

**A word of thanks to my Beta _Elijah Blackwood_!**

**Thank you very much for taking the time to better this chapter!**

**SHOW ELIJAH SOME LOVE! :) **


	5. Chapter 5 Of Nights Alone & 2gether

**!WAIT, I PROMISE THERE IS SOMETHING WORTH WHILE TO READ AT THE BOTTOM, SKIM TO "EXTRAS" AND I GARENTEE YOU'LL FIND IT!**

**(After you're done reading the chapter, of course :D)**

**Also I apologize for not updating sooner, things came up and stuff got a little crazy but it's cool. I'll be updating the new chapter soon, terribly sorry for the inconvenience.**

Chapter 5

Of Nights all Alone and Days Together

It was a storm of screaming, tears, and suffocation, when I finally returned home. Ryo had a bitch-fit but I simply mentioned that I knew all about Gaara and all the lies he, and the rest, had told me. For a while, I couldn't say a word to him that wasn't coated with frustration and he didn't speak at all. There was silence in the air and I didn't know how to react to it. I guess, I never thought the truth would be so shaking, though, I am thankful to have learned it regardless. I wish that there was an easier way to accept it. Ryuu and Nana, sort of, just stood off in the corner with their heads bowed and regret permeating the air around them, they knew they were just as much in fault as Ryo. So I calmly sit next to Shouta on our love seat with my eyes closed, just basking in the intensity of the room.

Hotaka hasn't spoken a word since I hugged Gaara, actually Gaara hadn't said anything after that either. He had walked next to me while I guided Hotaka to my house but when we reached the door he evaporated into sand, leaving us alone. Yet, even though, he had disappeared from view, I am well aware he is still watching. There isn't a doubt in my mind that the hug I had given him had only caused more curiosity to stir within him, and that I am, sort of, thankful for. When I had told him that I would protect him, I meant it with every fiber of my heart. I am still young, so I can join the Shinobi and train until I am just as good as Mama was, I'll live by her example. That's all I want right now. Everyone here, Ryo, Hotaka, Nana, and Ryuu have all lived while defying her wishes. Now I will take the path that was marked with her footsteps. I will make up for my oblivion, and everything will be okay for once.

"So now you know… Are you going to hate us for what we did?" Nana mutters receiving a light jab in the side with Ryuu's elbow. "What? Would you rather to continue in this silence until morning?"

"Well, you could at least ask a little more politely—!"

"No." Everyone's eyes fall on me as I answered casually.

"No…? What?" Ryo inquires, interest crossing his eyes. Nana and Ryuu follow his lead, the same curiosity plain on their faces, but much more apparent than that of Ryo's.

"No. No, I don't hate you for what you did. You guys were stupid for lying to me all these years, there is no hiding that fact." Nana and Ryuu fidget at this but Ryo waits, cautiously, for me to continue, "Though you planned this stupid charade, you did it with good intentions. I am in no position to question you for trying to follow Mama's instructions. So… I forgive you guys. Even though you're all still idiots."

Nana and Ryuu smile and rejoice at this but Ryo is far too in tune with what I had said to be so accepting. "What do you mean 'in no position'?" I sigh, if only my brother wasn't such a smart idiot. I guess, I would have had to tell them at some point anyway…

"I am going to do as Mama did. I will fight to protect Gaara." They all shout at the same time but I ignore them and continue unfazed. "I plan on becoming a Suna Shinobi and join the higher ranks so I will be able to pursue that goal."

Ryo slingshots from his seat to grip my collar and shake me from side to side, "ARE YOU INSANE!" I was expecting such a reaction from him so I am able to remain calm and collect. Even though I had explained that Mama really died by Yumiko's hand, they still couldn't accept Gaara as anything else but a monster. I didn't like that fact, but I guess that was part of the reason Mama didn't want me knowing about Gaara before. Even if he had done nothing wrong, if you were trained to fear his very breath, there would be no easy way to get over that.

"I've been 'insane' for longer than I can remember but this is probably the most sane moment of my life. You really can't understand, Ryo, he avenged her. When Yumiko snapped her neck, he slaughtered her. That was more then any of us ever did for her." Ryo whips me back on the couch, careful not to throw me on Shouta. Who, through all of this, remains almost undetectable in the emotional field. Sometimes, I worry about the pretenses he masquerades in.

"Even if you could call that avenging her, he still isn't worth anymore sacrifice. He could have done more than watch and decide to jump in when it was far too late."

"And what about YOU, Ryo? If I recall, you weren't there at all. She jumped in to protect Gaara, if he had done anything while she tried to accomplish that, he would have disrespected her wishes. You, of all people, should understand at least THAT point. Considering, you lied to Shouta and I about Gaara in the first place to honor her wishes." He blushes in aggravation; he knows that he is in no position to fight about this, between a rock and an even harder place. No one in this room is without a reason to not speak. Even if any of them did make a valid excuse, I would still go and do what I plan to do anyway.

"Look. I understand where you're coming from Chihiro but he still hurts people. He has always hurt people." Ryuu pleads for my understanding, in his own special way, and my heart flutters but I ignore it.

"I have come to understand something about Gaara. That he was always isolated and feared long before he ever lashed out. People aren't just born monsters. It's others who bring the monsters inside to the surface. Though I don't know much else about him, the fear people have for him is oblivious. When you're feared, people avoid you. When people avoid you, you become lonely. If you were lonely for so long and everyone was afraid of you, I'm sure you wouldn't be happy-go-lucky either." There is a shifting in the air and I watch as this clicks in their heads. Though, it will take a while for them to accept this, I'm glad that they at least understand this much of my point.

"So, if you are going to be a Shinobi… you might be put in Ryuus group!" Nana chirps happily. I smile, Nana, you will always be the one who will try to steer things down a happier road. It's interesting that she says this though, Ryuu hadn't been a ninja before, I guess I was right on the money when I detected a hint of bloodlust in him.

"I thought there was a different way you carried yourself, Ryuu." I say with my interests perked.

"Yeah, right, after you left I busied myself trying to become a Genin. In fact, the Chuunin exams are coming up pretty soon. You should probably hurry up and become a Genin so we can go together." He smiles and I blush a little. It's impossible though, it's mandatory to go to school and be put through a year of ninja training before even being considered to become a Genin. I won't be able to participate in the Chuunin this time.

"I don't think I'll be able to be a Chuunin this year." I mutter disappointed.

"You're right, you won't." I turn my head, surprised Hotaka had spoken so suddenly. "Not unless you let me pull a few strings. How about it? Would you forgive me for all the wrongs I have done, if I got you into my squad before the Chuunin exams, Junjou?" I give him a squinted look but feel the toothy grin break out before I manage to hide it.

"Are you bribing me, old man?"

"I wouldn't call it bribing, per say, but, yeah, that's the short way of saying it." I bolt off the love seat and fling myself on Hotaka, hugging him with all my strength. If Hotaka pulled this off, I would be with him and Ryuu for the Chuunin exams. Not only that, but I would be a step closer to my goal faster then I had, ever, expected.

"I don't understand. How are you going to get her in so easily?" Ryuu asks thoughtfully, yet in a pleasant tone.

"You see, Chihiro is a rare case. I could have done the same thing for Ryo when he was younger too. Same with Shouta. Their parents were the infamous 'Ai and Kuro: the hero and heroin', everyone in this village loved and respected them. I'm their legal guardian; I fought beside their parents and am now a higher up in the Anbu Black Ops. You haven't even heard the best part of it. When all of us were on the same squad as kids, we had not only a war hero as our sensei, Sadao, but also the young Yondaime as one of our comrades." I blink a few times. The Kazekage was on their team? Why is it that I have never heard this?

"You were really on the same team as the Kazekage?" I inquire in bewilderment. It seems more likely, that gumdrops would rain from the sky, than this news.

"Oh yeah, we were all close. We were basically one big family; everyone looked out for each other. So if I vouch for you to Yondaime, you'll be pushed onto my team immediately. It also helps that you were personally trained by your father and I. Adding on to the fact that you inherited common sense and a natural drive from Kuro. Your strength is unquestionable and you probably have enough brains to master some of the medical ninjutsu too. I say that you'll be a young prodigy." I hug him again, I have never been more thankful to have my parents and Hotaka as family.

"You aren't seriously going to do this, are you, Hotaka?" Ryo demands, flabbergasted. "You know how dangerous the Chuunin exams are! What if she gets hurt? Not even mentioning the fact what she's trying to accomplish by being a ninja." Hotaka lifts me off his lap and places me on the floor. Backing away, I watch this interesting moment unfold. Hotaka approaches then drops his big hand on Ryo's muscled shoulder and stares him straight in the eye. By how intense the gazes are you might have expected one of them to punch the other but certainly not what Hotaka says next.

"You'll always be as overprotective as your mother and as stubborn as your father." Ryo doesn't know what to say but the mask he always has around his face slowly turns to dust. The fact is, Hotaka has never compared Ryo to our parents; he always said that a man needs to be his own man. In a way, I always thought Ryo was the one always expected to be the best at everything, so much placed on him when he was so young. If he hadn't been as strong as he is, he might have been crushed by the weight of the world on his shoulders. This whole time, he has been trying to do the right thing, but he is far too young to be expected to be as stable as our parents were. In truth, Ryo was the rock of our family. When Mama was distraught over our father's death, he was the one who comforted her. He was only a child then. While he was, probably, in a lot of pain too, he wiped her tears away. Then Mama died. One could only smile for so long. Ryo was the one who got us out of the funk we had fallen in. For as long as I can remember, he has never cried. Yet, here he stands, tears in his eyes, trying to cover them up with his hand.

"Hotaka, don't pull this shit right now." Ryo says, his voice wavering only slightly.

"You have been put through too much, Ryo. Don't worry about this, okay? You are so much like Ai that I fear you might start going bald with all the stress." Hotaka gives his shoulder a firm squeeze then releases his grip.

"I am perfectly capable of handling things, Hotaka. I've done it for a while now. I just want what best for Chihiro and getting herself killed isn't what's best." I nearly jump in but Shouta places his hand in mine and I calm my need to defend myself. I just need to watch, if anything, Hotaka has a way with words, he has always had a way to win a person's favor.

"No one can bear the world on their shoulders, you're lying to yourself. I know it is hard, it has always been hard, but you can't pretend that you're fine while enduring it."

"I'm not a kid, anymore! Don't act like I'm not capable of taking care of myself!" Ryo resorts to shouting, but I know better. When Ryo screams, its because you've hit a weak spot. Hitting weak spots are nearly impossible to find with Ryo, but once you hit it, anything is capable of happening.

"You're wrong." Hotaka says with gentle force, "You are perfectly capable with handling hard situations, I would accept no less from Kuro's son. You have the same way of avoiding letting the pain of all the shit you're put through, out. You bottle it up the exact same way. You know when your father's parents died he couldn't quite come to terms with it for a whole year. It took your mother, me, Yondaime and our sensei to back him into a corner and MAKE him let his feelings out. Do you want to be strapped to a wash board, until you finally let your feelings out? I really hope not, because that would be disturbing if you did."

"What the hell is the point in saying all this now, Hotaka?" Ryo demands his arms firmly crossed over his chest. Uh oh… Shit just got real.

"The point is, that you don't have to worry about this. You spend too much time thinking about bullshit; let me take care of this. Chihiro is in my hands and I promise I won't put her in situation I think she is incapable of handling." I nearly raise my eyebrow at that.

"You think she is capable of doing more than she does." Actually, that's probably true.

"You really are as stubborn as Kuro. Ryo, have I ever done something to prove that my judgment would have gotten any of us killed?" Ryo is silent at this and I grin. Technically, Hotaka is right; nothing he has done never caused so much as a scratch on any one of us. "So, what is the problem?"

"Fine, but if she fails the Chuunin exams, I forbid her to do it ever again." Ryo states his arms crossed and eyes fade. Without a second thought, I pick up Shouta and walk over to give him a big hug. I know I won't fail at the Chuunin exams and the fact that Ryo even was that flexible is almost a miracle.

"Thank you, Ryo. I promise you won't regret it."

"Oh, I'll regret it. I'm regretting it already." I grimace, he's definitely my Oniisan.

**XxxXxxX**

I sit in my room, the moon shining through the window. I feel the pounding in my chest, it feels more like a drum than a heart beat. Tonight was far too eventful. I'm not sure that I'll even be able to get to sleep, which is a huge problem considering that Hotaka said that as soon as the sun is up, I'll be put through common Suna Shinobi drills. It's true that the Sand's type of training is brutal and will probably cause plenty of muscle spasms and maybe even a few broken bones. I am well aware that Suna's schooling to become a Genin isn't the traditional sit-down-in-class-and-listen-to-lectures type. No, definitely, not. Sometimes my dad and Hotaka would wake Ryo and I up in the early morning and run some drills they had to go through. It was—heh, well, torture is being polite. Running for twenty miles, then five hundred pushups, after that was three hundred jumping jacks and sit-ups. When that was finished we moved to sparring and then it started all over again. The funny part was that both of them had told us that it was only HALF of the stuff they went through. I'm glad I don't have to go through that for real. I could barely take it when I was a kid. Sure, I'm in pretty good shape right now, I had to be on the road, but I hate the thought of what Hotaka will be putting me through when the sun rises.

I silently wonder what Gaara is doing right now. He is my age, and a powerful ninja. I wonder if he is already a Chuunin. I felt pressed against a wall when I was around him, like his aura was bearing down on me. Honestly, I probably could believe that he is already a Jounin. Did I make a hasty choice about protecting him? Considering the only real reason he has been keeping an eye on me is because I am not afraid, would he even care if I did protect him? I shake my head, it's not like it matters if he does or not. The simple fact is that I WILL, even if he doesn't bat an eyelash. Yet, a small part in my heart squeezes. The thing is… I think, I might want him to care. I want him to care what I'm doing for him. I sigh and flip on my side; the mat on the ground doesn't provide much comfort though. Just for the record, the only reason I want him to care is because he avenged my mother and cleared up every lie that was ever told to me in a matter of minutes. It's not for any other reason though. Nope. Not one.

I get up and head to my closet; I should probably change out of these clothes and dress these wounds. The fact I let it go untreated for so long, sort of, proves how forgetful I can be.

**XxxXxxX**

**-Gaaras POV-**

My third eye floats outside her window, and I watch her lying down on her mat turning left to right on her side. I still don't understand. What makes her different? She should be afraid. She should NOT have hugged me. Protect me…? That doesn't add up at all and, what about her mother, she died because she intervened in my fight. I could have slaughtered Yumiko in a second but she just popped out of no where saying that she learned from her daughter. What is this really about? Some sort of test? Then that whole scene in her house, talking about me and how I was made INTO a monster. She doesn't realize I was BORN a monster. But I'll show her how much of a monster I can be.

I return my focus to her as she sits up and walks over to a closet door. Slowly she starts to unbutton her jacket and as it slips off her shoulders I feel a heat rise to my face. Her undershirt is fishnet and I catch an eyeful of things that I shouldn't see. Quickly, I release my third eye jutsu and try to steady myself. I glare off into space, forcing the blush to creep back. Shukaku stirs inside me as my emotions start to buzz off the inner walls of my psyche. There is laughter from him, deep and taunting. Usually he keeps quiet until I meditate but, usually, I keep my emotions under wraps. Not anymore, my heart is pounding. I could say that I don't have one but here it is and I want to rip it out and feed it to the birds. She has to die and I'll be the one to kill her. She won't be the one to bring this thing out of me.

**XxxXxxX**

**-Chihiros POV-**

I lay on the boiling sand, arms outstretched and legs bent up towards the sun. My heart is about to explode and the heat on my cheeks refuses to ebb away. In the end I could only make it through a little more then half of the training, if I had pushed, I'm pretty sure my heart would have given out. Hotaka had made me run forty miles to start, I had to strap a bucket around my waist and after each mile Hotaka would add a rock to it. After that was sparring, Hotaka did NOT go easy on me. I nearly lost an arm. And a leg. And an ear. And a few vital organs. When Hotaka had determined he hadn't caused any serious damage we did a thousand push ups and six hundred jumping jacks followed by sit ups. It went on and on, I nearly lost my shit when he asked if I wanted to run another forty miles. In conclusion, I'm super relieved that I wore a sleeveless undershirt that splits down my sides or I'm sure the sweat stains would equal to my head size.

"Damn, Chihiro, you look like you're gunna die from exhaustion." Ryuu saunters up to me, bearing magnificent sparkling liquid that I can only assume the Gods themselves drink. He holds out the water bottle to me and I greedily snatch it from him, it's cool on my tongue and the moisture starts to mend the cracks in my lips.

"Is this the sort of torment you had to go through becoming a Genin?" I wheeze as I continue to guzzle down the water. Ryuu snorts out loud and I look over at him confused and irritated.

"Not even close! Hotaka was born in the stone ages and those drills he is putting you through are almost as excruciating as the Anbu's training." I feel my jaw fall into the sand and the earth spins as my body slams back into to spot I had laid in before.

"I'm gonna kill him." I say pouring the remaining water on my face.

"Nah, he probably doesn't even know how much the Genin drills have changed. Actually those used to be exactly what you had to accomplish if you even wanted to be a Genin. Glad I wasn't born then." He laughs then flops down next to me. I turn my head to him, his face is glistening in the sun and I can't help but feel the tingle in my guts.

"Hey, Ryuu, I wanted to ask you something." His misty gray eyes slide towards me and I blink a few times, trying to clear my head.

"What's that?" The tone of his voice is cool and radiant, something I use to long to hear every night I was with the caravans.

"Why did you become a ninja? You never said you wanted to be one a year ago." Its true, a year ago, not one of us had ever planned on being a ninja. Or at least… that's what I had thought. If Ryuu had ever dreamt about being a Shinobi for the Sand, he had never, not even once, mentioned it to me. I think about this solemnly. In truth, the reason for this might have been because I hated the thought of anyone I knew being a ninja. When my father died, they told me exactly how it was done. He was on a mission with Hotaka to clear out a band of thieves and assassins who had made their homes outside of Suna. When he had nearly killed everyone inside, the leader's lover shot my father in the back with a poison tip arrow. The poison was fast acting, but it's effects were not pleasant. He died in a minute, but it felt like hours. It turns out that the thieves and assassins where a branch off of an even larger organization. The Akai Te is what they called themselves. It means Red Hands. They were born into the group and are trained to be natural born killers. Not one that has been caught ever broke during questioning. No matter how gruesome the torture was. They insisted that what the group would do to them if they said a word would be a million times worse. After hearing about all this, when I was only eight… I determined that I would never want another person I knew be put in that same sort of danger. I guess I had a change of heart when I decided I wanted to be a ninja myself.

"You want to know that truth?" I return to earth and nod over to Ryuu and he continues, "I needed a distraction. Without you… I was actually more lonely then I thought possible. Sure, I had Nana, I had my friends, and so forth, but I felt sort of empty without you there." I don't respond to this. I guess I'm supposed to feel flattered. But I don't. No, actually I feel infuriated. Emptiness… I know that feeling. In fact I have felt downright hollow. What are you supposed to say about that? You left and suddenly the person who was stranded behind is empty without you? Does that make much sense? I can't really answer, I believe that even if I had an answer I'm sure it wouldn't be a favorable one. When I felt my hollowness, it was because my father had died. Or my mother had died. Or when I had left my home for an open dirt road that caused my brother to become internally suffocated and terrified of everything around him. Or when that one-eyed man had sliced my stomach open and gave me a horrific scar that symbolizes a perfect X. During those moments, nothing felt real. You feel astral, out-of-body. Though you capture all those moments in your mind, you can't recall how you remember them in your heart. The emotion others might have saw, you just can't remember feeling. That isn't a pleasant way to describe how you feel without someone, maybe it's because I never experienced an empty feeling just because a friend decided to head a different way then me.

"Empty, huh?" That's all I can really manage to say without sounding like a bitch. Even that sounded a little sketchy in this moment. Ryuu rolls over and glides on top of me, his hands are planted on either side of my head and I feel my heart set off in my chest like a lethal bomb.

"I'm being serious, Chihiro. I missed you so much when you left, you can even ask Nana. I was a wreck, for a week I wouldn't even come out of my room. Before, I didn't want to say it because I thought it would change things, then I saw how things would turn out if I never confessed. You would leave and I would never have known what it was like to be beside you." I feel my face glowing red, why is this happening now? Something inside me wants him to say everything I've wanted to hear from him and yet a whole new part of me wants him to shut his mouth and never speak of this again. The weird thing is that I can't really figure out why. I mean, haven't I always liked Ryuu? Even when I saw him for the first time in a year, I still felt my heart flutter but now… slowly I have started to move past it. Before when he had spoken, I had enjoyed hearing his voice but at the same time I wanted to hear something else even more. What is it?

"This is what you have fallen to? I'm unimpressed." I gasp and nearly throw Ryuu off me when I hear that voice. That tired voice that sounds so calm and centered no matter what is on his mind.

"G-Gaara. How long have you been watching?" I demand nearly cracking my neck by how I was anxiously turning my head every which way. The fact that I didn't even sense his presence must have ticked him off because now that he has revealed himself, I can feel the pressure in it. Ryuu, who had slingshot up from me, now a foot away, stares. Fright and malice bore into Gaara from a spot behind me. I turn and there he stands, his arms crossed and his eyes set on Ryuu, that look is not very forgiving.

"It doesn't matter." He replies and even though the way he says it, doesn't change in the slightest, I feel the bite behind it.

"Well, why are you here?" I try again, but its no use, both of them are fixated on each other.

"You heard her, what the hell are you doing here, Shukaku?" Ryuu spits the last part out, and I have never felt my anger boil so much for something he's said.

"I'm here to kill you." Gaara says quietly but it is, by all means, threatening. It's almost off-handedly, as if he couldn't give a shit whether everyone knows it or not. I bolt to my feet and try to make my way over to him, my hands up in a calming fashion.

"Gaara, that's a stupid idea. Ryuu isn't a threat to you. What's the point in killing him? You're angry, that much is obvious but… " Gaara doesn't move a muscle but his gourd releases his sand, the smell of blood reeks and I need to cover my nose in response to it.

"If you pick a fight with me, I swear, I'll kick your ass." Ryuu remarks and though I know there is no way of that happening, I feel that I cannot allow such talk. Without a moment to lose I am between them, facing Ryuu with my eyes flashing.

"No, Ryuu, I think that will be impossible." He is shocked by this, I see him stumble slightly but his surprise turns to frustration quite quickly.

"Chihiro, you can't be serious about this! So if you had to pick which one to fight beside, you'd still pick him?"

"I don't want to choose anyone! I'm trying to stop a fucking fight, not encourage it!" I shout at him. The fact that I feel this rage boiling inside me is mystery enough and now he's talking about choosing between them? 'the fuck is this, a soap opera?

"Move." Gaara commands and I feel my knees wobble a bit. Okay, I just wanted to get through today without anything serious happening and now I have a homicidal boy behind me and a lovesick one in front of me. This is everything I wanted to avoid, dammit!

"Okay how about this. Both of you stop acting like children and let's move on with today." I stare between both of them, neither is paying attention. Pinching the bridge of my nose, I mumble into my hand, "God, I want to hit someone." Wind suddenly whooshes past my face, I can barely catch it but I make him out. Ryuu is attempting to run past me and attack, taking this as a threat, I grab his wrist in the nick of time and hurl him to the ground. He hits the sand and skids about five feet away, without a second to lose, I sprint over and land on top of him. Holding his arms to the ground, I stare at him with sadness and venom in my eyes.

"Why are you doing this?" I take my hand and slap him across the face when he says those words.

"I told you, I would protect him like my mother did. What? Did you think I was fucking lying? Did you think I was just having a fleeting moment where we could all joke about the idea later? No, I was serious. I will protect him, even if I have to protect him against you, Ryuunosuke." Sand tickles my face and I sigh, slowly I get up and watch as Ryuu gets up off the ground. He glares and I don't so much as flinch under it, though I have never had Ryuu give me such a disgusted look before, I decide not to give him a sign of weakness.

"He doesn't care about you, he didn't care about your mother either. Do you think he actually felt sympathetic when he watched her die? I bet he had a smile on his face and here you are defending him." I clench my fists, a pain in my heart I have never felt before starts to stab into my soul.

"Ryuu, if you don't leave right now… I'll be the one to kill you." With one last look of repugnance Ryuu disappears and I fall to the ground with my head in my hands and tears fighting to spill out.

"You really are a baka." Gaara mumbles, I laugh at this through the cotton ball that's starting to gather in my throat.

"And you're a homicidal maniac. Neither of us have room to judge." There is absolute silence for a moment and I nearly conclude that he had left until—

"What's that scar from?" Gaara mumbles and I almost fall over. Actually the matter is that I am always careful to wear clothes that always cover that area, so how can he possible know anything about that? There isn't any other scar he could be talking about, every injury I had receive was never deep enough to become a scar like… that one.

"How do you know about it?" I speak through gritted teeth.

"That's not important." A hitch in his voice throws me off my game but my displeasure still stands. I didn't want anyone to see the ugly thing until, well, actually, I never had a plan to show it. Ever. He picked a good time to bring it up though, Ryuu has exhausted all my defenses, I'm drained.

"Before I came back to Suna, I was traveling with a Caravan, we were mugged a lot but we usually managed to keep from being hurt and nothing was ever stolen. In a way, it had become a minor nuisance. Then a man came along one day. He had one white eye and one black one, his hair was wild and he wore wrappings around his mouth. When he held us up, I wasn't concerned, he didn't look nearly as menacing as some of the others had. Then he attacked, he had slashed five men and started to head for my brother. The mad man sliced him right down his leg, his muscles were torn apart so he couldn't move. He just didn't stop. When he tried to come for my younger brother I just couldn't take it, I stood in his way. He didn't care for that."

**XxxXxxX**

"What the hell do you think you're doing, girl?" The Mad Man spits at me, but I stand there with a small blade that was lying around in the supplies.

"You have two options, either you get the hell lost or I cut out that other eye of yours." He laughs, it's demented and twisted, like he hasn't gotten a lot of sleep in a while. Honestly, something about him is off, it's unsettling.

"Feisty and beautiful. What do you think? That I will be bested by a pathetic little dame like you? How about I give YOU two options. Come with me and be my wife or die here with the rest of these cowards." He flicks his knife at the people who are tending to the wounded, they cry out in panic in response.

"Aren't you charming? Asking for my hand right over the bleeding nightmare that is my brother. You're a real class act but… I know I can do a lot better. Now I won't say it again, leave NOW." I ready myself, this blade isn't meant for battle but it's the only one I could find in such short notice. It'll have to do. In this moment I am thankful for all the mindless sparing lessons that my dad, Hotaka, and, later, Ryo, had pushed me through.

"Suit yourself, sweetheart." Like a lightbulb bursting into pieces, the man is out of my sight. I feel myself pause, as my father's voice echoes through my head. 'Breathe and concentrate get inside the enemy's head. Find out where he'll be before he does.' I do this, my ears prick and listen for any movement but everything is calm near me. That isn't right though… he should be—SHOUTA! My eyes snap open and I rush back towards my little brother who stands there, his bony body shivering in fear. I was right, half way back to Shouta that Mad Man breaks from the earth and starts to fall back down with his blade aimed for Shouta.

"SHOUTA, GET DOWN!" I scream, he falls to the grass and I jump with my leg extended. My foot connects with the mans chest, and he sputtered from the loss of air. He backs up a few steps and I ready my blade, my legs apart and arms up, I fully intend to protect Shouta with my life. Glaring, I analyze him; there is something very wrong with this man. Something smells like poison and blood, and its radiating off of his body. Why though? Why would someone of his skill try to rob a caravan? No, that's not right. He isn't even attempting to take anything, he's just swinging his weapon around! "Why are you doing this?" I yell at him with my blade pointed in his direction.

The bandages around his face move and I supposed that he is smiling at my words. "How rude, do you expect a man to kiss and tell?"

"Then at least tell me your name so we'll have something to put on your tombstone." The laughter that bubbles from his throat is toxic, demented. Not even a homicidal man would act like this, he's just plain demented.

"I'll share my name once you share yours."

I glare at him but answer threateningly, "Chihiro Wakamura."

"Ah, what a pretty name! Did you know it means 'with the depth of a thousand waters'? And your last name means 'in the small village'. Put together it's 'with the depth of a thousand waters in the small village'."

"What the hell is it you're getting at?" I demand, irritation starting to replace fear.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you that a name is what defines a person? Why do you think that mothers look upon their child's face before naming them? Even if there are a million others with your name, it is yours and yours alone." He looks as if he is explaining the most simplest of subjects. Does he not realize this isn't a goddamn tea party?

"How does that even matter right now?"

"Oh, you silly little girl, you don't understand! When a Mad Man speaks you should politely sit back and listen."

"Excuse me?" This nutjob needs to see a therapist, or his grave. Which ever is more appropriate for this situation. Yet, I do notice how his personality has become more and more erratic as this conversation has gone on. Could it have anything to do with that poison smell before? It didn't smell like anything an animal could have produced.

"Some say that a name can reveal a person's future. Maybe even a job, reveal a fate or destiny. Did you, Chihiro, ever think that there is an outside force pulling the strings to your actions? Did you ever wonder what there is to your fate? Your name is something quite obvious, 'in the small village'. Mine is also obvious, would you like to hear it?" I grit my teeth, what he says makes no sense and this psycho needs to die now.

"I've had enough of you!" I leap forward and slice at the air, but he twists his body to the right then knees me in the gut. Falling to the ground I cough relentlessly, has he gotten stronger?

"Oh, come now! Surely that can't be all you're capable of? I had hoped for a much more promising fight too!" He takes his knife and with one swift movement drags the sharp edge through my torso, I cry out in pain. It's white hot and the liquid that gushes out is warm enough to scorch my flesh. Twisting and turning, I try to yank my skin back to it's original places but only another shot of agony meets the centers of my brain. Kicking my legs out, I flail and scream, I have never felt such terror. Slowly, he leans down and presses his lips against my ear and whispers with that poison-smelling mouth, "Now, listen closely, dear." I feel a tear roll down my cheek and he kisses it away then continues, "My name, is Kira." Killer. He raises his blade then swiftly brings it down, but he stops in mid air. Kira's face is frozen in shock, his hands that were tightly clasped around the dagger let it drop. I bat it off me and watch as his eyes gaze at me, then roll back into his head. I am not surprised to see his body flop to the ground and a kunai plunged through his throat.

**XxxXxxX**

Gaara is quiet beside me when I finish my story. I don't expect to hear anything as the sun falls and melts into vibrant violets, pastel pinks, and heated oranges.

**For the Readers:**

**Hello there! Lol I am pleased to know you made it this far! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and if not please comment about how I could make it better in the future. Readers are always welcome to share their honest opinions. If you liked it then I'm very glad! Tell me so and I'll keep the drive to advance further in this story!**

**I sincerely hope to see you next chapter:**

**"Of Siblings and First Lessons"**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Shiori Mio**

**EXTRAS:**

**Now this is a test to see if anyone actually reads this last bit of madness that I prepare for my lovely readers. You see I have this idea that I want to put in motion, I thought it would be fun for the readers and maybe some pass by critics who are just plain bored. Who would enjoy having a few Contests? Maybe one every other Chapter? Maybe a drawing contest, a writing contest, or even a music contest. Sounds fun right? All of these things would have to be based off the story though, or else it wouldn't make sense. Now I won't be providing contests if no one really wants to participate in them sooo please leave a comment if you're interested. If I feel a decent amount of people would enjoy the idea then it'll happen within the next few chapters! If you read this then, you, my friend, ARE AWESOME! :)**

**A/N:**

**Now I know what you're thinking. "RYUU, YOU SCUM BAG! HOW DARE YOU MAKE A MOVE ON CHIHIRO!" Its ok, I was thinking it too, but it had to be done! Who else was like "Yay! Gaara came to save the day!" (In his own special way, of course) Lol, I bet a few of you were about to flip when Gaara was watching her with his Third Eye :) True, it was an odd part to add in but, hey, how else could he have known about the scar? In the end it was a sad story that took it's course and thus we learn more about Chihiro and how fucked up her life has been. "I bet that her meeting Gaara will be a breath of fresh air for her!" Is that what you're thinking? WELL, YOU'RE WRONG! XD That, my friends, would NOT be much of a story! Nope, no flowers or daisies here! We're getting dramatic in this house! Lol I got real crazy from the first chapter, to now, didn't I? That's ok, that just means I love ya, guys! (I bet I freaked a few of you out saying that, but that's ok cuz deep down you love me too. No? Aw you break my heart! That's okay! I still love you!)**

**A Question and an Answer:**

**Q. Can the readers ask questions about the chapters if they are confused?**

**A. YUP! Ask away my lovely readers! (I couldn't really think of any questions you guys would ask about this chapter, so here ya go! I am now going to encourage you to ask questions! And hopefully I will have an answer) If you have any further questions about this chapter, and or about the characters or story in general, please, leave a comment and I will definitely answer you with an answer :)**


	6. Chapter 6 Of Siblings and First Lessons

**Chapter 6**

**Of Siblings and First Lessons**

**!WAIT! There is some exciting news you might want to take part in! Skim to "_Extras_" and you'll find it! **

"HEY! OJII-SAN!" I call over the distance as I approach Hotaka from the far end of the courtyard. I see him flustered; his face red with discomfort; though he is usually very calm and masked, you can tell, quite clearly, the comment bothered him.

"I'm not that old!" He huffs, swinging around so his back faces me. "Young whippersnappers have no respect now a days." I giggle; Hotaka always did get touchy when his age became involved.

"Ojii-san, calm yourself. What is it I'm out here for, anyway?" I lean against the table Hotaka had set up in the wary sands. An assortment of weapons has been placed on the smooth ground, they glisten in the sunlight and, frankly, it has started to disrupt my concentration, and my vision.

"Well, your training has been going so well for the past week, that I've decided to kick it up a notch." He steps towards the table and takes hold of a kunai that had been sitting casually beside two swords and one short blade.

"Oh, really? You mean the Anbu warm-ups that might have killed me any day isn't enough for you?" I reply offhandedly. I tried to get Hotaka to lessen the training to the regular Genin level, he refused. 'That system is completely out of the question! It's more like a day care then a training course!' That was his reply to my request, I would have been grateful for some mercy but it just got worse and worse with each day. Just yesterday, I was chased by an overgrown Snake, a jutsu that I wish could be forbidden. After ten miles of complete terror, it finally caught me and nearly ripped my arm off. Suddenly going to school for a year doesn't sound like a bad idea.

"Not even close to good enough!" He says with determination, he laughs manically with his hands in the air and I stand there rolling my eyes.

"Same old Ojii-san, get on with it! If this is a new lesson I would really like to get it done before lunch time." Another sucky addition to Hotaka's tests, and so forth, they are always, unusually, early in the morning. They also proceed into the late nights. I don't know how long it has been since I've went to bed, at nine o'clock, like a normal human being.

"Fine, fine, you can be so bratty. Now, Junjou, the lesson is in weaponry."

"Weaponry?" I repeat, to this I let my fingers cup my chin. Now that I think about it I haven't ever really wielded a weapon successfully. If I did, they usually ended in failure.

"Yes, since we started training all we have put effort in is physical strength and hand to hand combat. These are important for a Ninja to master, but weaponry is even more important. You see, I believe that you, Junjou, would be rather skilled in far-ranged combat. Your mother was exactly the same way. Though she had powerful strength, she couldn't quite control her body enough to hone the movements into a steady, well-placed blow. She spent her time working on Ninjutsu, but left Taijutsu out of the mix." I consider this promptly. If I didn't know better, I might have said this seemed like a reasonable argument.

"But, that seems reckless. If you are put into a situation where Taijutsu is absolutely necessary, then you might as well dig a grave for yourself."

"Exactly correct. Your mother, as you know, died because she was put up against someone who knew Taijutsu better then most Kages do. She was fast and her brute strength was enough to stop most of your mother's swift attacks." That's right, Yumiko was probably one of the best fighters the Sand had to offer and she crushed Mama like a porcelain plate.

"So, then, if I am better equipped for far-range combat are you just going to force me to accept close range?" I ask, mildly concerned with that resolve.

"No, not exactly."

"Hn?"

"Actually, Junjou, as a weapons expert; you will be voluntary skilled in both stations. For example, if you can learn to control your body well enough taking someone down with a Kunai or a Ninja Blade will be nothing but child's play, then, in a far-range situation you could always use a choice weapon to take to target down just as easily." Hotaka explains all this with his eyes closed, arms crossed and a smile on his face, he has thought long and hard about this. There is no doubt that his resolve to our setback is correct, but being a weapons expert doesn't sound as delightful as I thought it could be.

"So, you're suggesting I use scrolls... to summon numerous weapons? That doesn't sound like a very powerful Ninja." I reply, sighing.

"Actually, what you're thinking of is a branch of Ninjutsu. People who are capable of summoning artillery with scrolls are a branch of the Ninjutsu tree. They can hold their own in close combat, somewhat, but they are better when they just have unlimited weapons flying at the opponent. What I'm talking about is a branch of Taijutsu, a weapons expert who is skilled completely in Taijutsu but work best when they have a blade in their hands." Hotaka picks up a very sturdy-looking sword. It's sleek and shiny, the blade is black and the handle is a smooth silver with a red cloth wrapped firmly around it. He proceeds to yank back his body and hurl the sword forward, it slices through the air like a dart and I feel the memory of Gaara's sand float back to the surface. My hand squeezes the wound he had left near my throat and I gulp, he may have not meant it but his sand left a very deep scar and now it burns with the thought of an attack so menacing. Hotaka points to where the sword headed and I am shocked to find it stuck into the side of a thick wall. "See? That is the kind of power you will be able to use."

"I-I see…" I reply and gulp. Is this what fear tastes like?

"Now, Junjou, you must pick your weapons."

"Weapons?" I question, what's with weapon being Plural?

"Yes, one for far range and one for close range. You can't have both in one weapon. The first pick might not be the best choices, so don't get all attached until I am sure you can properly wield both." I nod and draw my attention to the weapons on the table. There are many, some I recognize and others that I can't even imagine a name for. Yet there are two that call to me immediately, as if they know my name by heart. My hand takes hold of an ebony short blade with silver wordings etched into the side, it's dulled a bit but I can make out it barely. 'Those who fight for a purpose will die for a purpose'. The blade is thin, yet razor sharp, curved slightly in a menacing fashion. The hilt is silver with the cycle of the moon on it and at the bottom has a miniature sickle attached. Two white threads are tied to a hole just in the hilt and hang down with two twin bells. It's actually quite beautiful, something that looks far too precious to bring into battle. Placing it to the side I take hold of a long bow, it's wooden and has long twisted carvings, painted ivy curls around the upper and lower limbs and pink cherry blossoms settle on the smooth belly. "Ah, just what I thought."

"Huh?" I turn my head towards Hotaka, his eyes sad. "What do you mean?"

"The blade you chose was actually a weapon that has been passed down in your family for generations. It was your mother's before she died. It's name is Getsurei, meaning 'Age of the Moon'." I marvel at it, I was drawn to it so quickly, and yet, I am still in shocked by its connection.

"What about the bow?" I ask intrigued.

"That was the bow that was used to shoot a poisoned arrow into your father's heart." A pain erupts into my soul and I cringe with sadness in my bones, Chichi… I always tried to avoid the thought my Chichi being killed but… when I do think about it I ache like my bones have been ripped apart. Unlike Mama, Chichi died without smiling. Mama was avenged but that bitch escaped before Hotaka could cut her to bits.

"Sokka…" I reply through the misery. Gripping the bow, I nearly fear that I might break it in half. Hotaka crouches down and reached under the table, his arm flails for a second but then he is met with what he was looking for. Slowly, he retracts the item with a smile and reveals a quiver filled with arrows, the heads of the arrows are tiny slivers of Kunai that was sharpened to the finest point.

"Here, I want you to try it out." Extending his arm, he offers me the quiver and I accept with only a second of hesitation. I smirk to myself. I've made up my mind, I'll find that woman and execute her with this very same bow she murdered my father with. I slide the quivers strap around my shoulders; I reach back and proceed to pull out an arrow from its resting spot. I carefully place the arrow in the arrow rest then cock it back to the nocking point. I draw it out slowly, wincing as the string cuts into my fingertips but I renounce the thought of stopping. With one fingertip extended from the grip I rest it on the arrow head and try to find a spot for the arrow to be guided. Scanning, I find a cave-in just in the base of the wall Hotaka had plunged the sword in. I breathe in and hold it, drawing the string back as far as it can go, then let it fly. The second it leaves my bow, I exhale.

"I'm going to hit that cave-in just above your sword, Ojii-san." I say, then close my eyes tightly. I figure I'm not going to get anywhere close to the cave in; it isn't like I was raised to wield such a strange weapon. In fact, bows are probably one of the rarest Ninja artillery. Well, that is if they aren't fifty feet tall and plastered to the ground. Bows, though effective, are very hard to master and if a single arrow misses, cover is blown. I'll need to train very hard to get anywhere.

"A-Amazing." Hotaka lets out in a flustered tone, my eyes snap open and I see my arrows black feathers just poking out of the walls cave-in. I nearly missed it at first; in fact, the arrow almost went right through the wall.

"I-uh… That's weird." I mutter in a confused tone, I resist the urge to scratch my head.

"Do it again." Hotaka says, "But this time choose something moving and harder to pin point." I nod, makes enough sense. Considering that it was probably just luck I managed to hit the cave-in. I return focus, 'something moving and harder to pin point' eh? For a few moments I stand there trying to find a target, and then I finally see. An unsuspecting girl with blonde hair pulled into four different fluffy pony tails walks with a brown bag swinging in the air as a boy with purple face paint raises his hands in submission. It's moving, and is definitely hard to pinpoint… perfect. I smile then focus on the bag; it remains air born but is far enough away from the girl and boy to keep them out of danger from my arrow.

"Chihiro, what are you planning?" I don't reply and nock back the arrow, pull the string back as it cuts deeper into my finger tips. "Chihiro!" I let the arrow fly before Hotaka can take to bow away and it soars like a hawk aloft on the winds. I feel my heart beat stop so suddenly, as the arrow rips open the bag and keeps going to burrow itself just above someone's door. The girl and the boy gape as scrolls tumble out of the remnants of the bag. Shit... Is all I can think as their eyes scan the area and I dive under the table like a pro. I'm sure they might not have noticed until Hotaka yanks me out and gives me a swat to the back of the head.

"Ojii-san!" I whine and he tsks me with his deep voice.

"You did that, so now go and apologize." He orders pointing to them.

"I was only doing what you told me to do…" I mumble but he glares and I run off towards their direction. They notice me approaching with the bow in my hand; you could freeze a burner by the cold glares they give me. I was two seconds from stopping and yelling 'next time I won't miss' their way but I have a feeling Hotaka would have a fit over that. I make it to them and give them an apologetic smile, "Sorry about that, you see my Ojii-san is quite senile so he didn't understand that telling me to aim at your bag would cause trouble."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" Hotaka calls and I chuckle but when I return my gaze to them they are focused on Hotaka.

"Hotaka? Is that you?" I nearly drop my bow as they push past me.

"How rude…" I mumble but as they run towards Hotaka I feel a touch of understanding. They seem to be well acquainted with him, it's written all over their faces. I sort of feel a jealous bite in the way I grimace; I stand and watch with very little intentions of joining.

"You're getting worse and worse at detecting me." I hear that sighing voice and I am able to contain my yelp but just barely. Gaara walks out of the sand wall that I was leaning against and stares bluntly.

"Or maybe you're just getting better at hiding." I counter; I am shocked to hear the sharpness of my tone. I suddenly find my bare feet very interesting; I have too much pride to say sorry or anything like that. "What are you doing here?" I inquire quietly but don't really expect and answer. Gaara never really gives things away; in fact his silence is what makes him such a point of interest for me.

"G-Gaara!" I gawk as the two who were fluttering around Hotaka cower in Gaara's presence. "We'll be there in a minute Gaara!" Calls the boy with a bead of sweat on his face.

"Oh, Sokka, you were traveling with them?" He doesn't respond but I know it is true. "Who are they?" I try again and am greeted with his hypnotic gaze.

"Siblings." He states then closes his eyes. I am in awe as he says this, that's right, I completely forgot that Gaara had siblings. The son of the Kazekage… So that means that those two are Temari and Kankuro…I nearly choke in bitter laughter when I put those pieces together. I just made the hit list of all of the Kazekage children! What luck! Without meaning to I snort and Gaara gives me a look that I blush uncontrollably in response.

"So those two are Kankuro and Temari, huh? Are they any different then the villagers around here?" I ask with the blush still clear on my cheeks. He shakes his head and I frown, no wonder he is interested in someone not being afraid of him. I wonder why his own siblings cower in his presence; the scar Gaara left me starts to burn and I clutch it, that's right, his strength is incredible and is something that I, myself, am afraid to ever possess. I notice how his vision is focused on me from the corner of his eye and I grumble quietly in contemplation. It's been two weeks since we met and I can't hold this burning in my soul, it's like he's pinching my stomach guts. It's something that I don't think I can really explain. So I'll just ignore it… Yes, that's right, avoiding the problem will definitely clear things up!

"Baka." I look at Gaara who has his eyes away from me. I feel a cold essence radiating off of him and I shiver in the invisible presence. Why am I a baka?

"Junjou!"

"Huh?" I stare as Hotaka runs towards me; Kankuro and Temari stride slowly behind with skeptical gazes on me. I roll my eyes; I have no time for siblings who live in fear of their own brother. "It's been set. You and I will be dining at the Kazekage's house."

I nearly stumble at this. "Excuse me?" Eating with the Kazekage and his children? That seems like less of an honor and more like a death sentence. And what of Ryo? He'll flip if Hotaka brings this up to him. I swear Hotaka never realizes the fine edges he comes so close to being pushed off of.

"You and I will be going to the Kazekage's house tonight. I haven't had time to bring up the arrangement so this will be the perfect opportunity. Also, you'll get to be with Gaara. You're satisfied with that, right?" I can almost feel the awkwardness in the air.

"Ojii-san, do you know what discretion is?" I ask sweetly then proceed to hit him in the face with my Bow.

"OW!" Hotaka yelps and I smile at Temari and Kankuro, it's a cold and icy one though.

"Honored to be welcomed in the home of the Kazekage and his children." They only pass looks of wariness between each other and force smiles in reply. Gaara doesn't seem to be paying attention at all and I sigh in relief, if he didn't catch Hotaka's stupid blunder I think everything will be okay. Yet, what is this pain that rests deep in the crooks of my heart?

XxxXxxX

"What the hell are you talking about, Hotaka? Eating over at the Kazekage's house? You must be as careless as Chihiro!" I sigh as I listen to Ryo and Hotaka 'talk it out', as Hotaka had referred it to. I knew Ryo wouldn't accept it; he's paranoid and over protective. He should have gotten a job as a body guard or something but instead he decided to be a carpenter, what an idiot.

"This is a diplomatic matter! This is for Chihiro to reach her goals; do you really want her to pass up a chance like this?" This is too much; I sit up from my matt and walk over to my door silently pushing it closed. I don't want them to know that their fighting about my goals bothers me. Before, when I told them about my hopes for my future, they had nothing but unwavering support. Why has that changed so much? I understand that I desire things much more dangerous but all I ask is for you to say 'I support you'. Is that such an awful thing to wish for? My hand releases the handle and I make my way towards my window, I pull back the curtains and am greeted with the tinted layers of the sky. It's getting dark. Sighing, I climb up on my desk and just sit with my forehead on the cool glass, but the scar on my throat burns terribly. Not even the scar on my abdomen has burned with such ruthless fire. Wincing, I dig my fingers into the large mutilated area and whimper at the pain. Gaara, why does the wound you left me torment me the most?

"Oneechan?" I gasp and turn to see Shouta standing there with his hands clasped together.

"Yes? What is it, Shouta?" I pose softly and I feel a twinge of guilt. Ever since Hotaka and I have started training, I haven't been spending a lot of time with him. I thought that, maybe, it wouldn't matter since he could make friends here but there hasn't been much luck in that department.

"Is Oneechan sad?" Shouta asks and I smile but I know he sees the misery in it. Maybe he isn't so out of tune with emotions like I thought.

"Shouta, come here." I say and hold my hand out to him and he shuffles to me. His hand is so small in mine; I slide off the desk I had been sitting on and kneel down to him. There is a glittering of dismay in his eyes, something that a child his age should never have any concept of. "You know sadness is only a part of life, if there was no sadness there would be no happiness. If Oneechan did not know what grief was, she would not know what joy was either. So don't pity someone who knows misery, because they will know happiness." Shouta smiles and I nearly let a tear escape. I don't know why I feel so helpless.

"Oneechan, can I come with you and Chichi to the Kazekage's house?" I smile and nod. Since Shouta never knew his real father he has always referred to Hotaka as Chichi, which means 'respectable father', it doesn't bother Hotaka but sometimes I feel sad that he has never known our real Chichi.

"Of course you can, go get dressed in something nice and we'll go." Sun radiates from Shouta's eyes and he is gone in a flash. I raise my head and pull back my shoulders, Ryo and Hotaka are still going at it but I don't care. "Ryo, no matter what you say, we three are leaving. Either you join, or not, but you have absolutely no control of the situation. Don't stand in front of my goals because I will not have the kindness to stop and wait for you to move." With that, I leave the room.

"Why didn't you put on some clothes before you came out here!"

"I figured that you would be too shocked to actually contradict me!"

XxxXxxX

In the end Ryo refused to go with us, but as we all walk towards the Kazekage's house I sigh in relief. To be perfectly honest, if Ryo were here, I am not so sure what exactly he would do. "Almost there." Hotaka says nonchalantly.

"Ojii-san, are you sure that they won't mind us imposing?" I mumble, smoothing the fabric of my shirt. My outfit isn't anything too out-there; it's a black, ok, I guess you could call it a corset or halter top, most of it is black but where it joins is a teal green and it joins together with three black banana like ribbons. The bottoms are baggy black until it reaches my knee, silver metal clamp are circled just at my calves and it continues into a stocking like fashion which cover most of my feet. Triangle buckles are placed on my thigh, a long black leather fabric is attached and it circles around my legs greeted with another triangle buckle. I didn't think that my regular wild hair would fit so I took out the braid and let my wavy russet hair drift out. It has gotten incredibly long since I have gotten back; it nearly reaches my waist now.

"What are you, nervous, or something?" He throws this over his shoulder and I feel my heart pound. Nervous? Is that what I'm feeling? "N-no! Of course not! Stupid Baka!" I sink my bare feet into the sands and try to calm myself. Grinning, I think of this, how I thought it'd be cute to dress up but then I don't even bother to put on shoes. Shouta and Hotaka had both put on tux, they both look handsome and self assured but my heart won't let that feeling in.

"Oneechan is very pretty." Shouta mumbles and I take his hand in mine, squeezing in gently.

"Yes, your Oneechan is very pretty. Too bad she hasn't gone and picked the right person for her affection." Hotaka states.

"Eh?" I say, it's quite obvious that I can't register the point he's getting at.

"Give it up; it's obvious whenever he is near you. All I'm telling you is that your feelings won't be returned. Even if he hasn't decided to kill you yet doesn't mean that he feels anything different then he does for everyone else." Hotaka sounds so cruel when he says these things, but I know he is only stating the facts.

"Okay, I understand. Now, who exactly are you talking about?" I pose. Hotaka stops and turns towards me with a very dulled glare.

"Don't play dumb, Chihiro. Its very unbecoming. I know that you like Gaara-kun." At this I nearly drop to the ground. I wasn't acting, so I guess I really am dumb, but I don't like Gaara that way. We're just…

"We're friends." I mean it isn't like we fight or hate each other. Or at least, I don't hate him. You could call that a friendship, right? I mean a friendship that is quite unsteady but still a friendship none the less.

"I doubt that. Why are you always so much more soft-spoken around him? Usually you're loud mouthed and drunk with hyper-activeness. Place him beside you and suddenly you're polite and less reckless. Don't tell me he doesn't have a different affect on you." I lower my head at this, its true, actually. When Gaara is somewhere near suddenly I feel my big mouth become ten times smaller. Earlier when he didn't reply I was quite calm and collected, if someone else did that I might have flipped. Its hard to understand and hard to put together. All the same I feel the pounding in my head like no other when I try to think it through.

"Look, I'm only a kid so crushes and so forth seem like more of a bother then anything else. Besides, I don't have the luxury to kiss the sand we walk on more less to kiss Gaara. Let's just leave it at that." With that I continue my walking and Hotaka is left behind stunned.

We make it to the door and I can't help but stare up at the roof top. Gaara, are you up there? I wonder this to myself and remember the first time we spoke. Backed up against the wall with his seething of horrid words that cloud my feelings. 'Chihiro, do you know where hell is?' 'It's in your head' 'My hell is all around me' The scar on my shoulder burns and I wince in distress. Don't say these things Gaara…please don't ever say such a thing. I gasp and growl at myself, why think such helpless thoughts? I am not a pathetic girl who knows not how to stand on the ground. Yet, those terrible words, I hate the thought of the after life…

Hotaka knocks and the door flies open, Temari and Kankuro greet him with smiles. Temari is wearing a striking frosty blue sundress but her hair is the same as always, and Kankuro is wearing a black spacious shirt with hanging black pants though he lacks his usual face paint. I study this with interesting transformation, you know without his make up he isn't bad-looking but I expect that of Gaara's brother. I look down at Shouta but his eyes are focused beyond them, and I come to understand why. Their house is lit with beautiful golden chandeliers, candles flickering a sparkling golden glow. The flooring is a beautiful mahogany and the walls are lined with the Kazekage's symbols. It's truly lovely, yet do I detect sadness radiating off of these walls?

"Chihiro, are you coming or not?" I snap back to earth and follow Hotaka, Temari and Kankuro with little ease. I am not like Mama, I can not look elegant in situations like this; social situations were Mama's expertise but I was given Chichi's silver tongue. In hindsight, I guess talking about such an important matter over dinner will not be as easy as first thought. Could I just skip it? I would like to skip most awkward situations as much as I can, that reason being that I am absolutely awful at handling them. We approach a large door with the sands symbol carved deeply into the wood and I feel the nervousness set in. Oh, what was I thinking? I should have just left this matter to Hotaka, he knows the Kazekage perfectly well, after all, and it'd be easy for him to smooth everything over without me there. I squeeze Shouta's hand gently when I think of this, but his reaction is stiff and cooled, something I expect from him.

"Gaara, where is he?" I ask lightly but the air in the room suddenly becomes as heavy as lead.

Temari turns to me, her expression cold. "Why would you want to know that?"

"Oh, I'm sorry, did I need to justify myself to you?" I counter, earning a swat for Hotaka.

"Sorry about her mouth, she has her father's mannerisms." Hotaka says with a flustered smile. Kankuro and Temari blink but then nod, but I know that it's only because it's coming from Hotaka. I glare off at nothing because of this, I just want to know and suddenly just the sound of Gaara's name is a downfall?

"Gaara doesn't usually join us at dinner." Kankuro replies with a dark look on his face.

"Why not? Don't you care that he secludes himself?" I pry, and I know it isn't wise but I can't control my big mouth.

"That isn't any of your concern!" Temari snaps and Hotaka pats her on the shoulder which seems to calm her slightly.

"Forgive Chihiro; she has made it her personal mission to protect Gaara." A silence suddenly spreads between them, it's thick and uncomfortable but most of all shocked.

"P-protect Gaara?" It is Kankuro who suddenly breaks the silence but it's more or less a thought to himself. "What are you looking for, a death sentence?" I glower at this.

"You are his brother, how can you say such things about your own Otouto?" Kankuro grimaces at this but says nothing.

"That boy beside you, he is your otouto, is that correct?" Temari questions and I nod in response. "Well, he looks like a fairly balanced kid, how would you react if he killed everyone and anyone around him? What would you call him then? I don't think you'd have the stomach to call him brother." My clench my jaw, my heart pounds like a drum and the heat in my face is burning like the sun.

"What? Do you expect me to understand by you saying such a thing? You want to know something? I wouldn't let him throw his life away like that. I'd do everything in my power to save him from what he was spiraling into. I wouldn't toss him to the curb because of such things; I'd risk everything to help him. I'd save him, and I would pull him back." Both of them show their distaste for my answer and I couldn't care less. Instead, I turn towards Hotaka and state quite bluntly, "Shouta and I will not attend this dinner, do as you see fit but I am not dining with people who speak so poorly of their own brother." With this I turn away and start to march towards the entrance until Kankuro calls out to me.

"Go ahead and look for Gaara; he is bound to be around here somewhere. If you find him, maybe you have a chance of saving him but don't think for a second, we'll take responsibility for your death." I smile and thank him, the three of them enter the dining room leaving Shouta and I in an empty hallway.

"Oneechan, if you are hated by even your family…what is left for you?" I frown; these questions should not be asked by a five year old.

"I'm not sure, Shouta. Without others, one eventually starts to feel lonely…and loneliness is—" I stop in mid-sentence as I recall what he said 'my hell is all around me.' Could that possibly be what you meant, Gaara? "Well anyway, lets go find Gaara. Would you like to meet one of Oneechan's friends?" Shouta nods, his face fairly masked of emotions.

I take a turn and walk up a dark staircase, I recall Gaara being on the roof when we were near his house, so he has to be there now. The stairs creak but I don't falter, I am not entirely sure what I expect to accomplish by finding Gaara but I am determined to do so. When we get to the top there are two separate hallways on either end. Shouta pulls me to the left and I follow his lead, there are rooms with sliding paper doors. Each has a name on it. The first says Temari, the next says Kankuro, and the very last one says Gaara. Hesitating, I ponder my next actions, this is another perfectly good place for Gaara to hide but entering a boy's room without permission seems a little…messed up? I could just call for him but knowing Gaara he wouldn't answer. I'm tied in this situation. "Hey Shouta, what do you think? Should we look for him in there?" I ask pointing.

"Oneechan, I think you are misinterpreting the privilege to roam free in the Kazekage's house." I give him a dumbfounded look.

"Those were a lot of big words, Otouto. Have you been reading a dictionary or something? Oh, well, come on, we will just peek inside and if he isn't there we'll go to the roof. Ok?" Shouta nods and I slide the door open. Inside is cold and dark, the air is stiff and intense. I let go of Shouta's hand and enter the room alone. "Gaara, are you in here?" I call but there is no answer. The room is so small but the emptiness of it makes it seem bigger then it is. In fact I can't even see a bed anywhere in sight. There is only four walls and a dusty floor. I don't get it…who wouldn't put at least a mat in their child's bedroom? I sit down on the floor confused and slightly concerned, I'm positive if I went into Temari's or Kankuro's room there would be at least a mat on the floor for them. So why is Gaara's room so, how should I put it? Untouched? I can see the faint sandal imprints on the dusty floor, so I know he is in here sometimes, but… How sad. I smile to myself then get to my knees, leaning over, I drag my finger over the thick dust and begin to write something just for him. Quickly, I get to my feet again and escape the scene, making sure to slide the door closed behind me.

**XxxXxxX**

**-Hotaka's POV-**

I fret over what might happen in this big house, Shouta and Chihiro went off to look for Gaara-kun, that doesn't settle well with me. It's like someone swimming in a shark tank. I couldn't say anything to Chihiro when it came to her friendship with this boy but why has she gone this far? I shake my head and try to calm myself. This is Chihiro, even if she gets into a fight with Gaara-kun its not like something awful will happen. Her voice could halt a stampede. I am sure that she will be ok, and Shouta will always be looked after if he is in her hands. There is no doubt of this but I just wish she did not misinterpret Gaara-kun's less homicidal approach towards her.

"Hotaka-sama, what's wrong?" Temari asks with concern in her body language.

"Nothing at all, Temari-Chan. So let me ask you something, is Baki still yours and Kankuro-kun's instructor?" I question cupping my chin in contemplation.

"Yeah, he is. He can be a hard ass but he's trustable." Kankuro replies and I swat the back of his head.

"Hey, since when is it polite to call someone a hard ass?" I ask but in the end, I smile. They have grown. I remember when they were little squirts running around with their father. Even though I wasn't around very often, they grew on me. They reminded me of Yondaime so very much; each has the same strive in their soul. It sort of surprised me when Chihiro and them got in that fight, I figured that they would notice the similarities between each other. Though, it isn't like it's easy to come across a new person and suddenly notice the connection. There is also the fact that being too similar might cause friction, especially with the headstrong nature each posseses.

"Gaara is being trained by Baki-sensei too." Kankuro says quietly, shadows hiding his eyes. I am shocked by this; I thought Yondaime wanted him dead, why would he have Baki training him? That would only cause more—oh I see now…

"So, Baki was the one who is in charge of watching him. I understand now. I had heard that someone had taken that job but I never expected it to be him." I lean back on the sofa as I contemplate this. "But I do suppose he is the safest."

"What do you mean?" Temari inquires. Obviously, she is still shook up by what Chihiro had said; her frustration is starting to seep into her tone.

"It's a danger to try and follow Gaara-kun from the shadows. If he finds a single person following him, he would kill them without hesitation. Baki, on the other hand, he can roam around free next to Gaara-kun in a way no one else can. Since he is 'training' him, there will be no suspecting him. Or at least Gaara-kun won't be as wary of him." Temari nods and I smile at her. "I know you are worried Temari-Chan, but if you need to share something feel free, okay?"

"Actually, Hotaka-sama, I do have something to ask you." She says with purpose pushing on her soul.

"Oh? And what is that?"

"Its about that girl. Chihiro. Why does she look like she is attached to Gaara?" I sigh and fold my arms around my chest. How do I explain something so complicated? Especially to two people who have lived in fear of their brother since he was born. I breath in and look both of them in the eyes, I guess it couldn't hurt to try.

"You see, Chihiro's mother, Ai Suzu, forbade anyone from telling her about Gaara. So when she was little she never knew fear the way everyone else did. She grew up and suffered many heartaches, she lost her father in a tragic accident and then her mother was murdered. Gaara took part in it but he was not the murderer. It was a woman named Yumiko, she was originally sent to end Gaara's life but Ai interfered and so Yumiko killed her, after that Gaara decided to end Yumiko's life. When Chihiro came across these truths just a few weeks ago, she suddenly felt it was necessary to risk her life to save his. She says that she is following her mother's will; I think it's more than that… You see, in a way, I think that Chihiro admires Gaara. She admires his strength, when she, herself, finds weakness." They both seemed rather stunned but don't say anything so I continue, "Actually, there was another time where Chihiro had met Gaara. They were six years old; it was the day that he let Shukaku out. Ai had told me that even though they were in a certain death situation Chihiro showed no sign of fear. She actually went so far as to comfort Ai and her older brother. When your brother had changed back, Chihiro found him without even trying and helped him to stand. She said—"

"'Don't worry about that bully. Sometimes, all it takes is time until we learn how to deal with them.' I remember that it like it was yesterday." I turn towards the voice, but there is no need, I know exactly who it is.

"Yondaime, its so impolite to keep your guest waiting." I say but chuckle lightly. I didn't mind waiting; the living room is actually quite cozy, with a purple couch and a cackling fire that serves as the only light.

"My apologies Hotaka, I hope you will forgive me."

"No worries, old friend." I reply and smile.

"I thought there was a second who was joining us. By how Temari was ranting I was expecting someone just as, if not more, fiery." Yondaime says, his dark eyes rimmed with black and smoothed face void of emotion. I inwardly scoff at this; I guess this is what politics do to you.

"Yes, well actually a third had come along also. Kuros and Ai's youngest child, Shouta. Out of both you've already had the pleasure of meeting the middle child, Chihiro." He sighs at this; I guess he still hadn't figured out her words yet.

"Yes, I do remember her. She definitely had a bit of Kuro in her." He laughs, making Temari and Kankuro blink in shock. "She was quite the free spirit, the last time I spoke to her."

"Trust me, the little spitfire hasn't changed one bit, excluding the time she spends with your son." I reply, to this Yondaime turns his eyes on Kankuro.

"You have been spending time with Kuro's and Ai's daughter?" Yondaime demands, obviously offended he did not hear of it.

"What? Of course not! Why would I want to hang out with that silver tongue?" Kankuro denies with a blush on his face. It seems Kankuro didn't miss how beautiful Chihiro has gotten; If he hadn't, I might have suggested he get his brain examined. Yondaime only stares for a moment but then it clicks, a flash of concern in his eyes proves it.

"You don't mean Gaara, do you?" I only nod and he places his hand over his face to cover the anxiousness etched in his features. "I should have figured. We are talking about the girl who ran to Gaara right after he was able to overcome Shukaku's possession." I do not answer. "So where did the other two run off to?"

"Chihiro and these two had a fight so she decided not to attend the dinner. She is still here though. She's looking for your son." Yondaime doesn't respond.

"Hey, I have a question… It's just that, I don't understand, how did she know where Gaara was? By what you told us Hotaka-sama, it seems like she knew nothing of where and who he was beforehand. Its almost like she just ran toward nothing but her instinct…" Neither of us answers Temari, simply because neither of us knows the answer. We should, shouldn't we? It can't be as tricky as it sounds, can it? It is though. Chihiro had no prior knowledge of Gaara before that night, and she continued being oblivious until a few weeks ago. It was almost as if they were…

"It,s almost like they were connected." I turn my head over at Kankuro who has his arms folded and his lips in a thoughtful frown.

"Connected? Gaara and that girl? You're crazy! Gaara can't be connected to anyone. I mean…" She trails off and there is silence again. Can Junjou and this person, no, this murder, actually be fated?

"That is all in the past. Come, Hotaka, you had some business you wanted to discuss with me, correct?" Yondaime asks as we all scuttle towards the dining room.

"Actually, yes, you see I want to talk about letting Chihiro into my group before the Chuunin exams."

**XxxXxxX**

**-Chihiro's POV-**

"What are you doing up here?" Gaara poses in his tired voice, but I know he is not really interested in my answer. Even though Gaara is just in front of me, in my eyes I only see danger, the moons glow engulfs him and I feel another essence leaking out of his soul. It's like the one that talked to me the first time we met.

"I-I came to find you." I reply. I stand next to the hatch that Shouta and I had crawled out of and Gaara sits just beyond us with his leg propped up and his arm resting casually on his knee. That hair like red fire and cyan eyes are sparkling with lust of murderous intent, something that he's only once before guided towards me.

"So you feel it too? You feel the other side pushing up like pins and needles, don't you? You want to know why?" Slowly, he rises, his body is hunched and his head is lulling on each side. "Because he's always much hungrier… when the moon rises."

**For the Readers:**

**Hello there! Lol I am pleased to know you made it this far! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and if not please comment about how I could make it better in the future. Readers are always welcome to share their honest opinions. If you liked it then I'm very glad! Tell me so and I'll keep the drive to advance further in this story!**

**I sincerely hope to see you next chapter:**

**"Of Hell and Eyes All-Knowing"**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Shiori Mio**

**EXTRAS:**

**Now this is a test to see if anyone actually reads this last bit of madness that I prepare for my lovely readers. You see I have this idea that I want to put in motion, I thought it would be fun for the readers and maybe some pass by critics who are just plain bored. Who would enjoy having a few Contests? Maybe one every other Chapter? Maybe a drawing contest, a writing contest, or even a music contest. Sounds fun right? All of these things would have to be based off the story though, or else it wouldn't make sense. Now I won't be providing contests if no one really wants to participate in them sooo please leave a comment if you're interested. If I feel a decent amount of people would enjoy the idea then it'll happen within the next few chapters! If you read this then, you, my friend, ARE AWESOME! :)**

**A/N**

**OOOO, what will happen next? I wish I knew! That's ok, we'll take this journey together and find if the ending is everything we hope it to be!**

**Honestly I think that the chapters just keep getting better and better. I am loving each part of this. Not trying to be conceded but I just LOVE this story :3 I think I might actually FINISH this one! OMG THAT'D BE GREAT! XD**

**I CAN'T WAIT!**

**Shout out to my Beta! Give _Elijah Blackwood_ some love!**

**-  
Elijah, here! I had time to do this so I just said "Well why the hell not?" And here we are. Lol. I spent all day installing sims2 games and downloading for none of them to work! :( So, I used my boredom to use bodyshop for the first time and I have to admit, I did pretty well. :3**

**XxXx  
Thief Lord's Caricature**


	7. Chapter 7 Of Hell and Eyes all Knowing

**Chapter 7**

**Of Hell and Eyes all Knowing**

-Guess what! Exciting news! CHECK EXTRAS! ALL FANS WILL WANT TO READ THIS!-

I take a step back, my hand firmly grasping Shouta's, my eyes locked on Gaara. The frenzied look in his expression is all too familiar; it's also all too frightening. This can't be, I haven't officially become Genin yet, I haven't even lent my arm to Gaara in a battle yet. This feeling in my brain, it's like someone has just flipped on a switch that had been flicked off, the tingling of adrenalin rushing in me. The moon beats on us and I feel a bead of cold sweat on the back of my neck, the smell of fear is pouring off of me and I am well aware of it. With him in this state, who knows what he is capable of. "I guess we came at a bad time…We'll leave now." I gulp but turn to push Shouta down the hatch we had climbed out of earlier; but before I can get him through sand wraps around me and drags me from his side.

"Oneechan!" Shouta shouts and struggles to climb back onto the roof.

"NO! LEAVE NOW!" I scream at him, as I fight against the sand that begins to slowly strangle me.

"B-but Oneechan…!" He stutters with eyes glazed with panic, and I feel sorrow cripple my soul.

"Shouta, just get out of here! I know what I'm doing!" I command and he lingers for a little longer before tentatively obeying. Another squeeze from Gaara's sand makes my head snap towards the sky as I try to suck in a breath. His sand clings to my throat and intertwines into my hair but I continue to twist and turn helplessly.

"So you're the girl who jarred the spiritualist enough to wake me up? Pretty little thing, I can see why he finds you fascinating." I blink at these words, because the voice that says this is not the tired sigh I know all too well. No, actually it's harsh and teasing, snarky and, dare I say, sort of annoying… I let my eyes drift over to the voice, but the features I see aren't Gaaras but clouded over with sand forming another face. The eyes are polluted with black and the irises are a gilded gold, his teeth have become razor sharp and swirls of blue colors are marked on his face.

"So y-you're Shukaku…" I say to more of myself then to him. It's a wheeze though, the sand around my waist is squeezing tighter and tighter, I'm sure I can see the lights around me dimming.

"I should thank you, without your help, I wouldn't have been able to push free in his human form. Guess that you're something different."

"What are you talking about?" I demand, though it doesn't sound all too confident with the sand crushing my ribs. The thing steps towards me and grins with a nightmarish, slasher smile.

"I will let you live this time, but it's only because you haven't yet broken down all his walls. Maybe in a while, we'll meet again. Until then, keep doing what you're doing." With that the clumps off sand that had festered on Gaara's face, starts to pour off of him and slip to the roof top. Gaara plummets to his knees, his eyes closed but I can see the movement of his eyeballs behind the black rimmed layer of skin.

"G-Gaara? Are you okay?" I ask lightly, reaching my hand out to him slowly. My fingers nearly reach his shoulder but a whirlwind of sand blocks me, slicing open my finger tips. His eyes snap open at this, a dull gaze returning my concerned one. He mutters something, but I can't hear it. His voice is quivering in, anger? Is that what it is? "Sorry, I didn't hear you?"

"LEAVE!" He repeats with the sharpest tone I have ever heard, I can feel it pressing down on my flesh like a freshly sharpened knife.

"What? Why?" I question, confusion intoxicating that air around us. "Look, I don't know why you're angry but Shukaku only came out for a second, its nothing to worry about." I have to blink to process what I see next. Gaara flashes the most livid expression, his eyes flash with malice and his lips quiver with fury. I bow my head and nod at this, without another second passing I turn from him and flutter out of his presence.

It's as if I'm flying, my feet connect with the floor and boom with each step. I try to hold in my tears as I rush down the stairs. Stumbling, I manage to scrape my knee on the floor but I push forward until I make it to the door. There I pause with the door open letting cool air cradle my face, tears running down my cheeks. Sucking in a furious breath I scream out, "STUPID BAKA!" Then slam closed the door as I sprint out of there.

**XxxXxxX**

**-Hotaka's POV-**

"Hotaka, I understand that you are looking to help her in her goal but…" Yondaime trails off and looks over his shoulder, as if he's making we're alone. "It's dangerous to let her roam around Gaara freely. He would have no trouble killing everyone in this house, she isn't any different."

I nod and scoff with a grimace on my lips, "I am well aware. Trust me, I tried to talk her out of this but I have a feeling that she will be able to help his change." Yondaime sighs and doesn't say a word, all he does is throw his gaze behind his shoulder. "Who are you looking for?"

"The matter of Gaara is a touchy subject for Temari and Kankuro. I rather they not overhear us." After dinner we had escaped to the balcony to discuss the matter further. Yet no matter how deep into the discussion we get, Yondaime keeps his attention on other things.

"Look, old friend, you remember Kuro don't you? How if he set his sights on something nothing could change his mind?" Yondaime nods his head and I continue. "That's the type of person we're dealing with now. Even if it was you, yourself, to tell her not to socialize with Gaara anymore, she would brush you off. If I tell her no, if YOU tell her no, she'll resort to defying everyone to accomplish what she was striving for in the first place."

"So we're dealing with Kuro's determination are we? I was afraid of that… Look you and Baki are the only teams I am sending to register in the exams, you know the reason, right? Because both of your teams are highly capable and I expect no casualties in the overthrow of Konoha. If I put a random girl on this suicide mission, everything could fall apart."

"Yondaime, we're talking about Kuro and Ai's daughter. The fearless and tough Kuro and the mentally superior, swift Ai. If you thought they could get shit done then you have no idea the power that's stuffed inside their children. Trust me! Have I ever steered you wrong?" Yondaime's forehead creases in contemplation, but then he sucks in a breath, blowing it out in an angry sigh.

"No, but Hotaka, this is life or death. You realize that if she fails…" I hold up my hand.

"No need to finish that sentence, I am well aware of the risk. Trust me, Chihiro won't waver if her life is on the line. I know her; she is someone not to be taken lightly." He moves towards the railing and leans over, staring at the moon. After a few minutes, he lets his shoulders fall then turns to me with a momentous expression.

"Fine, I give you permission to have her on your team. Just know that it's ONLY because you have never steered me wrong before. I hope you know what you're doing, old friend." Suddenly the doors to the balcony swing open and a huffing Shouta stands in front of us, his eyes wide.

"CHICHI! ONEECHAN IS IN TROUBLE!" Shouta cries and I fall to my knees and grasp his shoulders lightly.

"What do you mean? Where is your sister? Tell me where she is!" Tears fall from his eyes and I wipe them away.

"On the roof! She was taken by a sandy monster!"

"Gaara…" Yondaime mutters behind us.

"Come on, we don't have a lot of time!" I say and start to rush back inside when I hear—

"LEAVE!"

"That's Gaara…" Yondaime says. There is silence for a moment then footsteps pounding on the stairs, leading to the door when someone shouts

"STUPID BAKA!" Then the door slams, rattling the whole house.

"And that was Chihiro." I chuckle then smile at Shouta. "Looks like she's okay."

**XxxXxxX**

**-Chihiro's POV-**

I wander the streets, the moon high in the sky and my sadness eating at the center of my being. This sorrow is all too familiar, something I have felt often enough to call it my regular outlook. What did Shukaku mean, I was the one who let him out? What could have possibly done to cause that? Then Gaara has shown such rage, something that I have never seen from him, from anybody, in fact. I stick my ring finger tip into my mouth and lick away the blood that has started to seep from the graze. It stings, but the sand in the cut has stopped most of the blood flow. I stroll mindlessly in the dark until I come across someone standing rather carelessly in the shadows. I remove my finger tip from my mouth and charge to them, I'm not sure why, maybe I was expecting Gaara.

"HEY, YOU!" I bellow, my anger swelling but then bursting when I get close enough to make out the face. It's that guy…from the bench? His white hair is so obvious that I am ashamed that I hadn't noticed it sooner. Plus he is way too tall to be Gaara, I mean, Gaara is half his height. I guess that I am too caught up in my own pity to take anything into account anymore.

"Oh, its you, baka." I frown and grumble at this but at the moment I am in no position to argue about stupidity.

"What are you doing out here? Its night, and since you're scared of Gaara…" He raises his hand and cuts me off rather bluntly.

"I was ordered to patrol streets since it's a full moon tonight. Full moons are when the Shukaku is most restless. Seriously, how stupid can you be?" He tsks at me.

"Hey, you're a coward who's terrified of a thirteen year old boy." That touches his nerves and he starts waving his hands around as he shouts nonsense.

"Are you joking? He's a KILLING MACHINE!" I drift in and out as I take a seat next to him in the shadows. "Uh… what are you doing?" He asks with a perplexed look on his face.

"I'm sorry, did you not want company?" I ask with a sharp tone and he sighs defeated.

"You're a weird girl." He states as he folds his legs and leans to bury his hands in the sand.

"A lot of people tell me that…" I say but then turn to him offering my hand as a gesture of good will, "I'm Chihiro Wakamura."

For a second he only stares but then takes my offering and gives it a good shake, "Jealous." He replies and I give him a weird look.

"I'm sorry, what?"

"My name is Jealous, yeah, I know, weird name. But I can't change the name my mom decided to give me so… Jealous Fidell at your service." I giggle at this, my immaturity kicking in.

"Is it cool if I call you Jelly?"

"No." I burst out cackling, I know I probably look demented but come on, who names their kid Jealous? "I wouldn't be laughing. I mean, I rather be named Jealous then Chihiro."

"I would hope so considering you're a guy…" We laugh together on that one, the bad mood lifting right off my shoulders. I don't know how but it feels like I've known him forever. We click as well and Nana and I do. Effortlessly.

"I need to ask you something." Jealous says as we stare up at the stars together.

"As long as it's not for my hand in marriage."

"Darn, you caught me." We snicker but soon his eyes are serious and I know that it's not longer a laughing matter. "How did you not know about Gaara?" I sigh and don't answer for a second. How do you explain a situation like that? It's hard for me to even understand let alone try and clarify it to someone else.

"It's complicated… You see, my mother didn't want me to know about Gaara. She thought that if I was afraid of him that I would grow to fear my birthplace, and she didn't care for that idea. She went so far as to forbid other people from talking about it around me. I went my whole life not knowing. Then I saw him the day I came back and…things just kind of took off from there." I leave out the parts where Gaara and my mother met, I leave out how she died to protect him. To share that kind of information to anyone is hard but Jealous and I just started talking, there isn't a need to tell him that sort of thing.

"Wow. I've never heard of someone doing that. You know what…she must have really loved you." I turn to him, his eyes on the moon, not wavering for even a second.

"I know…" I join in his star gazing, but the way he had replied eats at me. "What about your mother?" I ask, Jealous doesn't respond for a while. The air is edgy and I wish that I could take what I said back.

"She and I…weren't close. Actually, I'm sure she, downright, hated me."

"What, why?" To hear that a mother hated her child, that doesn't seem right. Besides, Jealous seems like a well-mannered person, how could anyone hate him?

"When I was born, I had an identical twin brother. He was born weaker than I, so he was always joined at the hip with our mother. I was independent, though, I did things on my own. I think that's what caused a wedge between us. One day, he…got caught in a bad accident and he didn't wake up. My mother cried every single day until she committed suicide, but even when she was drunk over her own tears she always had time to tell me one thing…" Jealous pauses, lets his gaze dig into my soul then says, "'It should have been you'." For the longest time, I can't react. It's like someone just poured ice cold water down my spine. Who would say that? Shouldn't you treasure the one who wasn't lost even more? How could someone say that to their child?

"That's…awful. What was you're brother's name?" I ask, not really expecting an answer.

"Noba." I let my head fall and don't say a word. It must be terrible to hear such a thing from your mother. I mean, at least I know Mama loved me, but Jealous went through life knowing his mother wished it was him who had died. "Hey, don't look so sad!" Turning my head I notice the smile on Jealous has on, it's so sad but I see all the strength it takes to keep it there. "I know that it seems like a bad story, but what doesn't kill us makes us stronger, right?" I try to process this, when I think about it he seems like the bravest person I know. He lived with such a weight on him, yet he has the easiest smile.

"You know…you're one of the few I can admire." I mutter into my arms and I know he doesn't hear it.

"Now it's your turn." Jealous says, and I give him a blank stare.

"What?"

"You share something, come on, you can't tell me that I have to be the only one opening up here." I grin at this but feel uneasiness in the pit of my core. The truth is I have a lot of things to share, most of them have built up just over these few weeks. "Okay, how about something easy? Do you have a phobia? I have a phobia of water." I chuckle at him but then I feel that laugh drop into a frown.

"I am afraid…" Pausing I wonder if I should continue but Jealous urges me on so I do, "of life after death."

"Well that's the sort of thing everyone is afraid of. It's sort of common to—"

"You're wrong." I interrupt with a harsh edge.

"What?"

"I'm not afraid of dying… I'm afraid of what's after it." Jealous is silent beside me, but I can feel his gaze on me. Quietly, I bring my knees to my chin and wrap my arms around them, burying my head to hide the fear I feel.

"Why would you be afraid of that?" Jealous finally asks, but I find that I can not answer. Hell… Gaara whispers in my ear but when I go to swat him away I realize it's only my imagination. "What are afraid of what where you'll go?"

"No… It has nothing to do with me… If I die, then I don't mind, I don't care what happens to me after my death. The thing is…" Trailing off I take a breath in and sit up straighter, trying to steady my mind. "Both my parents are dead… The only ones I have in this world are my two brothers, my uncle and my friends. I'm happy, but while I'm happy, where are they? What are they doing? My parents were like the light in my darkness, they meant everything to me. So when I try and to imagine where they are right now…I get scared, because what if they are in pain? What if they no longer exist? I just…don't know how to handle those thoughts…" That familiar feeling rips through me, the feeling of panic, the thing I have felt every night since the death of my father and that has built up since Mamas passing. Clutching my skull, I feel the quivering in my lips, the beating of my heart accelerates and again I can tell that I'm fading.

"Everyone feels that when they lose someone." Jealous whispers and I manage to turn to him, though, I am still stuck in panic. "When I lost my brother, I felt that everyday. When my mother told me, 'it should have been you', I believed her. And I continued to believe that for the longest time after she died." I sniff and use my hand to wipe way the fog that had formed in my eye.

"How did you get over that?" A sneer crosses his lips, it's tart and coated with a bitter acid feel.

"I didn't, you know, sometimes, I still wake up to her just whispering that through her tears." '–all humans have made a Hell inside their head' I watch the sand dance in the wind as I remember this; I guess that Gaara wasn't wrong about that. Each person, no matter who they are, has created their own personal hell. Each one manufactured through their fears, their regrets, and mistakes. I let my hand trail over the scar on my shoulder and sigh, beaten. "I don't mind, though."

"Huh?" I give him an incredulous look.

"I don't mind remembering things like that, it proves that it happened. Even though it was a bad memory, at least I can remember that it happened." There is a smile on his face, the moon radiating off him with a serine glow. "To still feel pain for something like that sort of proves that I still care, that inside I haven't gone numb from that experience." I dig my toes into the sand and feel my eyes widening with understanding.

"You know… You are definitely someone I can admire." We grin at each other and find comfort in the other's presence.

**XxxXxxX**

**-Gaara POV-**

I watch, my third eye concentrating on her aggravation and misery until it slowly evaporates in the man's presence. For some reason, I only feel resentment. I retreat off of the roof and begin to make my way towards my room. Its quiet, eerie, untouched, like it always is. Until I notice the foot markings on the floor, someone had been in here recently. I take a few steps in and notice the words that were wrote over the dusted floors.

Gaara, Kimi ga inai jinsei ha taikutu datta.

Chihiro

I only stare. 'Kimi ga inai jinsei ha taikutu datta.'? 'Life was dull before you.' When did she write this? WHY did she write this? Does she enjoy walking the line of death? I don't understand, and I'm beginning to realize that with someone like her, I never will.

**XxxXxxX**

**-Chihiro's POV-**

"You know, it's only your fault."

"Gee, thanks, Jealous." I reply while rolling my eyes at his insensitivity.

"I'm not trying to be a jerk but did you really expect anything different from him?" He asks and I don't answer.

"Give her a break, Jealous, I mean she didn't even know Gaara until a while ago." Nana points out. Earlier, Jealous and I had been heading back home after the sun started to rise but Nana had spotted us and beckoned us into her house. I found out that Nana and Jealous were actually well-acquainted; when Jealous had escaped to the bathroom Nana started whispering that he is her new crush. Now, three hours later, the conversation has drifted to me and my insane obsession with Gaara. Which is non-existent.

"Well, yeah, but everyone else knows him, you think she would collect the necessary information from them." Jelly and Nana seem to agree on this and I only grumble.

"Look, I just don't see him like you guys do. Besides, even if he is dangerous, I'll change myself to someone who won't be in danger in his presence."

"Even if you were capable of that, he told you to leave him alone! Come on, Chihiro, take a hint. He's bad news." Nana scolds me.

"But…I don't mind if he is…" I mutter into my hand and suddenly the room hushes into silence. It's true, I finally said it. I don't mind if Gaara is the devil himself, I want to be beside him. When I close my eyes, it's him I see. When I cover my ears, it's his voice I hear. I can't escape him, and even though I have no idea what that means, I know that it's the truth. I just want him.

"What about Ryuu?" Nana asks and I suddenly realize that I hadn't told her about how he had jumped me.

"Ryuu…" I frown, that name doesn't have the same effect that it used to. I don't even think that if I saw him right now that I'd feel the same.

"Oh my god…don't tell me that something happened and you didn't tell me!" Nana is always quite sharp when it comes to Ryuu and I, it can be pretty annoying in these types of situations, though. I shift on the couch that I had seated myself in, for some reason the atmosphere is uncomfortable and heavy.

"He just pounced on me all of the sudden… Then Gaara showed up and they got into a fight. They threatened each other and I was trying to smooth things over and then…Ryuu attacked Gaara." Nana's face is indescribable, like a fish, with how big her eyes are getting. "I stopped him, and suddenly he made it about choosing between then. I haven't spoken to him since then." Jealous has a look of understanding, his mouth quirked up in a small grin and his eyes closed in concentration. Nana on the other hand is lulling from side to side, almost as if she was hit with tear gas.

"So they were fighting over you?" Jealous states bluntly.

"Wh-what?" That comes to a shock for me and I pull back trying to make sense of that. "No, stupid, Gaara just was…angry and wanted to kick Ryuu's ass. That's all it was. It had nothing to do with me! I mean—Gaara and I are just friends!"

"BAKA!" I feel like I was just hit with a boulder with how loud he bellows.

"SHHHHH! My parents are asleep!" Nana shouts in a hushed voice and Jelly apologizes but turns back to me with a hard expression.

"Chihiro-baka, if Gaara wanted to kill Ryuu-kun then he would have done it sooner. It doesn't make any sense that he just all the sudden wanted him dead. And appearing out of nowhere? That's even less likely. He was following you, and seeing Ryuu-kun trying to make a move pissed him off. You obviously don't understand guys at all."

"You have to be a damn maniac! Gaara isn't like that… He doesn't think like that…" Yet suddenly it starts to make sense. Gaara has always shown up wherever I am, and then he was there when Ryuu was all over me, that isn't a coincidence. Granted, I can believe that Gaara watches me, but the thought that Gaara gets jealous doesn't add up in my mind.

"I think that is sort of a stretch, Jealous. I mean this is Gaara we're talking about. He isn't like other guys." Nana says and I nearly sigh in relief that I'm not the only one. Jealous leans back in the chair he is sitting in and huffs at us, a smirk on his lips.

"Freak of nature or not, Gaara is still a guy. For most people, they become territorial if they like someone. Or at least, that's how it is with me. If I like someone that means no touchy for anyone else." I frown, Jealous makes everything sound so simple that I feel stupid not realizing it. I still won't believe it though, it still sounds too unbelievable.

"Look, I would rather just drop this. I mean, let's talk about something else, okay?" They both hesitate then nod wearily.

"How did the meeting with the Kazekage go?" I pause then gasp in horror. "What? Did I say something wrong?"

"I JUST REMEMBERED THAT I COMPLETELY DITCHED HOTAKA AND SHOUTA!" I get up from my seat but Jealous tackles me. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

"Calm down, they'll be fine; Gaara won't hurt them with the Kazekage there." I struggle but its no use, I'm drained of all my energy. When he is sure I won't run for it, he lets me go and I slouch back on my seat.

"Its not that I think he'll hurt him, I am just worried that Hotaka will think I was hurt by Gaara. Shouta saw Shukaku attack me but I told him to leave before he let me go. I just don't know how that information will be shared. The last thing I want is Ryo to keep me from the Chuunin exams because of that." Nana and Jealous exchange looks.

"You're crazy." Nana breathes but brushes it off. "Did you at least figure out if the Kazekage approved of you joining Hotaka-sama's group?" I shake my head but notice Jealous staring dumbfounded at us.

"You're going to be joining Hotaka's group?" I nod and he starts laughing, "I'm in Hotaka's team! Guess we'll both be heading to the Chuunin exams this year!"

"Wh-what?" I stutter, startled at this news. "I thought you were a Jounin!" That makes Jealous laugh even harder.

"Nope! Genin still. Hey, just because I'm two years older doesn't mean that I already progressed to That level."

"You're only fifteen?" Both Nana and I bellow astounded at this development.

"Now, that's just mean. How old did you think I was?"

"Uh…I don't know, like eighteen." Jelly grins; it's a toothy, clean sparkling grin. Good god, I can only imagine what Nana is thinking right now. Maybe along the lines of 'Jackpot!'

"So if you and Chihiro going to be in the same group, who else is in your team?" Nana asks her smile lighting up the room. I need to cover my mouth to keep from snickering.

"Vanity Larson." He doesn't sound too pleased about this girl. "She is kind of…obsessed with me." At that I burst out in laughter. "What's so funny? I'm good looking enough for a girl!" The thought of any girl stalking Jealous is weird; it's like hearing for the first time that your brother found a girlfriend. Its one of those moments where you're just like, 'yeah right!' Once my amusement dies down I suddenly think of a question I have been wondering for a while now.

"What is Gaara?"

"What?" Nana and Jealous as at the same time.

"I mean, what rank of Ninja is he?" For a moment they don't answer, but give me odd looks.

"He's a Genin, like us." Jealous says but I don't believe that.

"What are you talking about? He is way too powerful to be a Genin." I counter, the scar on my shoulder burning violently.

"I'm not lying, he really is a Genin. In fact, I should probably tell you this before the Chuunin exams. The only reason us Suna Shinobi are even participating in this years exams is because we're going to take over Konoha." Jealous says with a grave look, I can tell he doesn't find this idea all too pleasant either.

"H-huh? Who planned that crap? Konoha hasn't ever caused Suna any trouble! Why take them over?" Nana and Jealous don't reply and I just sit there with a fire burning in my gut. If they planned this…then that means that Gaara knows too. In fact, I have a feeling he's going to be the main resource in this battle. Actually, I have no doubt. With his strength, no one will be able to stand in our way. As a Suna Shinobi I should be pleased by this, right? I mean, we're only strengthening our land but…I have a bad feeling.

"Chihiro-baka, listen. If the Kazekage agreed to let you join Hotaka and us, he would have made it clear, he sees you as a vital resource. That means…that when we get to the Chuunin exams, you'll have to go through with the mission like the rest of us. If you disobey, you'll be punished like any other Shinobi. You know how harsh Suna can be, the punishment will not be easily given." I nod while I clutch onto my pants, my knuckles turning white. I've been to Konoha before; I know a few people there and betraying them…will not be easy.

**For the Readers:**

**Hello there! Lol I am pleased to know you made it this far! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and if not please comment about how I could make it better in the future. Readers are always welcome to share their honest opinions. If you liked it then I'm very glad! Tell me so and I'll keep the drive to advance further in this story!**

**I sincerely hope to see you next chapter:**

**"Of Contradicting Desires and First Kisses"**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Shiori Mio**

**!EXTRAS!:**

**EXCITING NEWS! So since a few of you are interested in the Contests Idea I will probably proceed with it. At the End of CHAPTER 8 there will a brief description of the FIRST AMU CONTEST! But I want to give the details of how to join the fun to you all right now. You see I created an Account on for fans to keep updated on chapter progression/CONTESTS.**

**If you want to enter a contest you will have to inform me of this on DEVIANTART and submit your contest entry there. (DEVIANTART IS FREE TO JOIN)**

**Why Deviantart? You may be asking. Because on Deviantart you can easily put up PICTURES/WRITING, (if there is ever a music contest that will probably have to be centered around YOUTUBE)**

**My account for the fans is: FEEL-G67D-INC**

**Link:**

**After Making an account on DEVIANTART, look up my account (or just use the link to get there) and click on "WATCH". You'll be able to keep updated on anything that is posted on that Profile. There will be further instructions in My JOURNAL ENTRIES on DEVIANTART if any of this is confusing!**

**See you there!**

**A/N:**

**I know this chapter is shorter then usual. I'm sorry but I was is a rush, I really wanted to the get the contest news out and get everything running. The next chapter will be much better though, I promise! If you have any questions leave a comment and I will answer on my next chapter!**

**Love you guys!**

**XxXx  
Thief Lord's Caricature**


	8. Chapter 8 Of Desires and First Kisses

**Chapter 8**

**Of Contradicting Desires and First Kisses**

**!FIRST AMU CONTEST BEING REVEALED AT END OF THE CHAPTER! CHECK IN EXTRAS**

I roll onto my back and stare blankly at the dark ceiling, each minute stretched into oblivion as it rolls over and into a void of time and space. It has been four days since that night, that face, that snarl, and that laughter… all of it born from Shukaku and all still taunting me in my dreams. I haven't spoken, or even seen Gaara since that night, and quite frankly, the icy shoulder he has turned to me is like lava in the pit of my belly. Yet, it causes me such bitter rage, I am content. Before, it was always a guessing game, I'd never know when, or even, if, he would wander back to me. This game could go on for days, sometimes longer, and it did nothing but infuriate me. Now that game is over, over for good. Hotaka had told me that the Kazekage had accepted my request and now I know that if I don't see Gaara right away, I will at least see him at the Chuunin exams. Now that I am sure of this I have found the pros in being alone. Of course it is lonely, but it gives me—or more so, it gives US sometime to think for ourselves. To recollect our scattered faces and shift through our own personal issues.

I have made good use of this time, everyday, from dawn to dusk I have been training with Jealous and Hotaka. Actually, I have improved immensely because of this, even though it has been just a short while, I believe I have absorbed more of the lessons than just the muscle pains. With Jealous there beside me during the exercise, Hotaka's training is evened out between us so it's less of a torturous death sentence and more of a lesson to learn from. And with him there, things are always much more fun. Jealous knows exactly how to ward off my anger or sorrow, even stifle my loneliness. In a way, I feel as if I have known him for years. No…actually, it's more than that. I feel as if he and I were meant to be in each other's company, being friends with him is as simple as breathing in. Nana even talks to him as effortlessly as if she were talking to me, which is quite impressive considering how awful she is around boys she finds attractive. Things have been better then ever, excluding some finer points, of course. I mean, even Ryo and Shouta have started to take hold of their lives again. Shouta made a friend just three doors down and Ryo has even met a pretty girl. The tightness that had burrowed down in my chest over the years has eased and I can breathe easy, suddenly the Earth is spinning in the right motion again. It's…nice.

I sit up from my mat and let my gaze linger on the window as the light pours from the glass. For a moment, I wonder if I am too late to join training with Hotaka and Jealous but then something moving outside my window disturbs my thought process. I lose it for a second and then there he is, right in front of my face. A head of boiling red fire bent down with pastel skin radiating in the threatening suns heat. Though his back is to me, his head is cocked to the right and I can clearly see his lined black eye nonchalantly focused on me. "G-Gaara?" He doesn't reply as he simply turns his head forward, leaving my expression on to be undesired. "WHAT THE HELL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING OUTSIDE MY HOUSE?" Yet again, he doesn't answer and out of impatience and just plain frustration I fling myself over to my desk, whip open the window and catapult myself out. I swing towards him with a stern expression on my face, which fades for a moment when I process how hastily I just acted. In fact, it's lucky that I decided to wear sweats and a tank top to bed instead of just my undergarments like I usually do. If I had done this without any proper clothing on, I'd probably had gone ballistic. Coughing away those thoughts I return my focus to Gaara, "WOULD YOU MIND TELLING ME WHAT YOU ARE DOING?"

He stands ever-so-casually, his arms crossed and his black-rimmed eyes, closed, he's as straight faced as always. "My father… He accepted you to take part in the Chuunin Exams." In a different perspective, someone might have mistaken that for a question, I know better. Gaara, for the most part, doesn't ask questions, he states the facts then silently waits for confirmation.

"Yeah, he did. Does that bother you?" I pose, trying to gage any sort of reaction he might have, there is none. Not even that little twitch Ryo gets in his lip when he is annoyed or caught in a lie, he is dead panned, a blank slate. I bet he would be really good at poker…

"That's all I needed to know." He says then turns from me and he begins to walk away. His feet harden the sand and I feel my voice get lost in my throat. You're leaving? B-but you just got here! I wonder for a split second why he isn't replying, then I realize that I hadn't said it aloud. It's stuck in my head. My pride won't let me say something as helpless as this.

I begin to panic and it steadily increases the farther he gets, I'm not sure why, I guess that I unexpectedly realized that him showing up is exactly what I have been waiting for. Reaching out my hand I call out to him, my voice spiked in too many emotions all at once. "S-stop! Don't act like I'm an idiot! Do you honestly expect me to accept that? Why would you wait outside my window, watching me sleep for, god knows how long, just for that?"

"Aggravated?" He inquires. I know that he probably doesn't mean it to be but I can't help but feel as if he is taunting me. He's holding all the cards and he is quite aware of it, it's pissing me off to the highest level.

"YOU WISH YOU HAD THAT KIND OF EFFECT ON ME!" I burst; I am shocked by my own voice as it echoes into the sky. Why am I being like this? Not even Ryo has been able to make me this frustrated in a while and yet it is so easy for Gaara to just slip under my skin. Crossing my legs, I let myself drop to the ground with my arms crossed and my lips frowning, the hot sand soothing to me. Only Gaara is capable of such reactions and, even though I try to ignore it, I am sure he is well aware of it too.

"Why did you write it?" He asks and I look back at him to see his hard expression puncturing my anger. For a moment, I have no idea what he is talking about, but then it registers. Of course it would be about that. Why didn't I guess it?

"You saw what I wrote on your floor…" I mumble to myself, I try to think of an answer but none worth the effort come to mind. "I'm not sure, I just thought of it. I usually do when you're around. Is it wrong that I did it?" Gaara doesn't answer, and for the longest time I can't speak either. It is true, whenever Gaara is close, somehow, I think that he just makes the world a little more brighter for me. I don't feel empty when Gaara isn't around, no, I feel dulled, like I'm not seeing the full picture. Why would I feel that though? We're just friends…right?

XxxXxxX

-Chihiro's Flashback-

"Hey, Chihiro can I talk to you?" Nana asks. I shrug and follow her as she walks a few feet away from Jealous and Hotaka. Turning, I notice they concern laced into her expression and I fold my arms, ready to hear the bad news. "You're not…in love with Gaara are you?"

"Wh-what?" I am taken aback by this, a flush starting to heat up my ears. "What are you talking about, Nana? Where did you get that stupid idea?" One of her eyebrows raise in response and I only frown.

"You, seriously, haven't noticed? Ro-Chan I think you're denying it to yourself." I glare at these words. Denying it to myself? What kind of bull is she letting escape her mouth? And the fact she is using my childhood nickname says that she's trying her very best not to put me on the defense. "You know whenever someone brings his name up, you get this funny look in your eyes. You have never had that look before, not even with Ryuu."

A funny look? I don't ever recall doing that… "What king of look are you talking about?"

"There isn't a way to describe it in just word. It's a mesh of almost a million different emotions. Admiration, frustration, determination, fear, and joy. Those are the ones I have been able to actually catch from each time you've made that face." Nana replies with a very calm tone but it's obvious how worried she really is. I ball my hands into fists and feel my irritation surge forwards violently.

"Look, Gaara and I are just friends. FRIENDS! H-how many times do I have to tell people that? Plus, with how he has been ignoring me, I don't even think he considers us that!" I throw my hands up in the air, trying to distract her from seeing the sorrow that passes over my face at that thought. I am able to conceal it as I continue on with my rambling. "Even if I did love him, who cares? Why do you all look at me like I'm just some stupid kid that is in way over her head? I can take care of myself! I mean even if I did love Gaara—w-which I don't! I hate the way you guys think of him and I hate how you all pity me for not thinking of him the same way! Just stop already! Stop making it a deal that I enjoy his company and stop whispering that it's a problem behind my back! For the love of GOD, just STOP!" With that I turn away and run from them. I don't go back to Jealous or Hotaka and I certainly didn't return home that night. I spent the rest of that day trying to forget what Nana had said.

-End flashback-

XxxXxxX

That was two days ago and I gaze up at Gaara, now, his back is to me and the silence that has layered around us is not a comfortable one. I just want to understand him, I would give anything for a peek inside his mind. If I looked inside, maybe, just maybe, it'd be easier to talk to him. Yet, even though I wish this, I know that no star will grant it happily. Even though I pray for his voice, there is no way that it will be given without his say, and I realize this to the point of almost a lonely touch on my heart. I feel as if I have finally grasped something I have been missing. Gaara is quiet and withdrawn, if he feels that there is nothing to say, he won't say a thing. It's contradicting and boiling in my mind. We conflict each other, why do I fight so much for someone that couldn't possibly be friend-compatible? 'You're not…in love with Gaara are you?'

"NO!" I shout at the top of my lungs, then feel the flush explode in my cheeks as soon as I find Gaara watching me. "ehehe…" Gosh, I'm a spaz… Is it so hard to act just a little less idiotic than he already thinks I am? Sighing in frustration I conclude that, yes, yes it is. "Gaara." He doesn't respond but I know he is listening. Moving my eyes to the sand I ask, "What do you think…of me?" I don't expect a response, Gaara probably doesn't have much of an opinion of me. I'm just that weird girl that is his after lunch pass time. If Gaara even eats lunch… I've never actually seen him eat, so, I really wouldn't know.

"You interest me. Nothing about that has changed." Stunned that he spoke, I quickly look up to find that he has turned completely around, answering me directly. "You are the first to ever converse to me as if you cared. I'm… sorry, that you have been left wondering what that means to me. When I eventually destroy this village…I will consider not killing you."

"Gaara…" I speak in utter awe, this development is like music in my ears. Gaara may not have said it directly, but he cares for me more than anyone else. This fills me with utter joy, even though what he just said is slightly morbid. Okay, incredibly morbid, but a step at a time, at least he's learning…

"We are leaving for Konoha later tonight. It would be safest if you and your team travel with us." That's right, I nearly forgot that the Exams are just five days away. Actually, Hotaka and Jealous were talking about leaving in two days, but Gaara is right, it would be safest to travel with him.

"Where are you guys meeting up? We'll meet you there." I stand and dust off my sweats, my feet sink into the sand and I stumble backwards expertly.

"The front sand Gate." He says as the sand my foot connects with hardens and I am able to steady myself before I fall. My face lights up and I notice the emotions bottled up in his eyes, but they are gone before a second has passed. I turn back and climb back into my window. Sitting on my desk, I wave to him, a smile on my face.

"We'll see you there, Gaara!" And with that, I slide my window closed and float out of my room.

XxxXxxX

It's late. Later then I'd like to admit. I managed to convince Hotaka and Jealous to travel with Gaara after a lot of screaming, blackmailing, and other means of persuasion. Now that we're here we have to wait on one last person, Gaara doesn't seem bothered by this but Temari and Kankuro sure are. "Jealous, you told Vanity to be here right?" I demand, skepticism coating my words.

"I swear, I told her. She's always late though, sorry, I guess I should have told her earlier." I pinch the bridge of my nose, vexed by our wondering teammate. Despite many urges from Hotaka, I haven't actually met Vanity yet. I sort of devoted my time, every single hour, to my training and its not like she stopped by at anytime.

"Maybe we should go ahead and you guys can catch up with us." Temari suggest, impatience cryptic in her voice.

Kankuro agrees, anxiousness obvious in his, "Yeah, that sounds understand—"

"No. We'll wait here." Gaara commands, his hard voice suffocating their hope of escape in no time at all. It nearly makes me smirk. There is silence again, and the overcoming need to laugh is just about to choke me. I was just about to burst until a girl with curly black locks and dark skin appears out of nowhere. Her eyes are orbs of hazel, and her lips are full and lush. She's, in a word, beautiful. How in the world is Jealous not interested in her? On another note, how is she interested in Jealous?

"So you finally showed up, Vanity?" Jelly scoffs, and she smiles, flashing her pearly white teeth.

"Sorry, but that whole update, was sort of last minute. I needed to pack a few things." Now that I look more closely I notice that large backpack, the two purses and fanny back all strapped on to her.

"You do realize that we'll be walking to Konoha right? Carrying unnecessary things will only make the journey longer." I point out to her. Jealous shifts nervously beside me but I ignore him. Her eyes turn on me in a flash, sizing me up with a quick once over, her smile becomes sickly sweet and I feel nauseous just looking at it.

"Oh! You must be the new comrade! I've heard a lot about you from Jealous. You startled me though, I thought that you were some lost kid. I mean, gosh, you're so short. No boobs at all either." I glower. This little brat!

"Its sooo good to meet you, Vanity, was it? Funny, Jealous hasn't mentioned your name once. Probably because he isn't very interested in your existence. By the way, forget about those bags if you get tired we'll just leave you wherever you drop. You're probably useless in a fight anyway." Her smile quickly falls into a frown, and I grin at this feeling accomplished with myself.

"You're quick to judge someone just from their appearance."

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't know being hypocritical was in this year. What else is popular nowadays? Being a rotten brat?" Sparks shoot from our eyes and heat lights up our ears. Well, it didn't take long to figure out I do not like this girl.

"Come on girls, isn't it cliché to butt heads with the same gender? Let's get a move on or we really will leave you behind." Hotaka says as everyone starts walking ahead of us. We are left behind staring each other down and I scoff then run towards the others, but the anger drains as soon as I see Gaara patiently waiting for me.

"Hey, you waited!" I say with a smile but his eyes are closed as he silently strolls beside me. I don't mind this silence, is a happier one, and I enjoy his company even if his lips are going to be clamped shut throughout it. The sun beats down on us, and I am sure that I'll have a nice burn on my exposed shoulders by the time we get to Konoha. My quiver and bow is strapped to my back along with a small pack wrapped around my waist which contains money and Getsurei. Hotaka is the only one with real supplies, his backpack is full of canteen, food and first aid kits. Not that we would need one. Usually in Suna you are taught to bare a wound, then when it scars, display it as a sign of honor.

"Why is she talking to him?" I hear Vanity whisper to Jealous.

"Their friends."

"Are you fucking joking? Don't tell me that you failed to mention that our new teammate is a psychopath!" Glancing towards Gaara I try to figure out if he is hearing any of this but its impossible to tell. I really do wonder how well he would fair at poker.

"Chihiro just thinks differently, that doesn't make her a psycho. Why are you always so quick to judge people?" Jealous demands with annoyance seeping into his tone. "Besides, I would avoid talking behind her back. I can't even last in a fight with her, that means she'd knock you to the ground in a second." Smirking, I watch out of the corner of my eye as Vanity huffs and pouts silently. Dumb bitch.

"I was wondering when people would start isolating you." Gaara mumbles under his breath. It's so low that even I, who is right beside him, need to strain to hear it.

"Isolate me?" I mimic, but his eyes are still closed and his face is still masked of any emotion. This can only mean one thing, Gaara wants me to figure it out. Yet, just hearing, isolation isn't much to go on. Why would people all the sudden start to isolate me? Then it hits me. It's because of him. Thinking more in depth about it, things that I brushed off before suddenly slingshot into my mind. How people in the market stalls whisper as I pass by, the dirty looks that others throw over their shoulder at me. I remember trying to confront some of the bystanders with a casual 'Hi' and suddenly they scurried away. As if my presence was poison. Isolation…because of Gaara? Of course, I didn't think of this before, I didn't see the fear they saw in him. From another person's view, since I so easily socialize with him, I must be just as dangerous. If not more so.

To share a fruit with a demon is only a downfall for its possessor.

I sigh but a small smile slips onto my lips. Looking at the path ahead of us I reply so only he can hear me. "Sorry but them isolating me doesn't bother me. I'll do as I see fit, their opinions mean nothing." And we continue to make our way towards Konoha, not another word needing to be uttered after that.

XxxXxxX

"Look, there's Konoha!" I shout excitedly, and run towards the Leaf village with more enthusiasm than I should have. The others are left in my dust. It's so nice to finally see trees again, to feel grass under my bare feet once more. Without thinking, I climb up a random tree and swing from its branches, cool air swirling around me. I love Suna, I love Suna so much, but it's nice to see green lively scenery after so long of being deprive of it. Some passing people give me weird looks as I jump from the tree to a nearby building but I am far too engrossed to care. I see some elderly people I had conversed with when I was here with the caravan and I wave at them elatedly, "HI! It's so good to see you all again!"

"Chihiro! I was wondering when you would come back!" One of the old men call out waving at me with bright smiles. "Come visit, sometime, while you're here, okay?"

"I promise you that!" I twist back to another direction running along the buildings structures. Though Konoha is a little more toned down then Suna and most people are elderly, it's a breath of fresh air. Air that isn't laced with sand and excruciating heat. I thought that I'd never be here again! Oh, the joy that fills me to the brim is spilling out effortlessly. I fling myself from a building to another tree and then tumble to the hard earth, faltering only a second to ease myself into a jog. Continuing to jump over fences and rocks, I suddenly realize something. I'm completely lost. "Shit…" I heave out an exasperated breath and inwardly scold myself for losing my face. I've never actually traveled this far into the village and considering I have no idea where the others are that makes things ten times worse. Who knows how long I have been running either? Guessing how deep I am, I'd guess about fifteen, twenty minutes. Ok…first mission is to find the others.

"Do you…need something?" I know that voice. Kankuro? I rush towards the turning point for the fence and I see them. Naruto, Sakura, and three kids, along with Kankuro and Temari standing together. That's weird…where's Gaara? One of the kids, who is wearing what appears to be a bed sheet and goggles has been knocked on the ground at Kankuros feet. For a moment it seems like an okay scene, until Kankuro grabs the kid but the knot around his throat and hoists him just to his eyes level.

"Konohamaru!" Naruto gapes.

"So, does this hurt, punk?" Kankuro pulls back the knot and chokes the boy with his own cape.

"Put him down, Kankuro! Or you know you'll pay for it later." Temari urges, though she doesn't lift a finger to stop him. I don't understand, what is it I'm seeing? Since when is Kankuro so violent towards kids? Yet, I guess if you live in fear of one kid in particular your whole life, I guess that makes you bitter towards them. It still doesn't make it right, though.

"Hey, I'm sorry. The whole thing was my fault." Sakura says, her body shaking with unease. She has every right to be scared, Kankuro can be merciless and whatever that kid did sure pissed him off.

"YOU BETTER TAKE YOUR HANDS OFF HIM, RIGHT NOW!" Naruto shouts, his fists balled up and ready for a fight. Naruto, you're being rash as always. Kankuro is too much for you. I want to jump in, but I have no idea what is going on. Gaara should be here. He knows exactly how to put them into place. Should I go look for him? Just as I think of this Kankuro smirks toothily at Narutos outburst, it's enough to make you cringe.

"We got a few minutes before he gets here, let's mess with these punks, huh?" Kankuro, you idiot! The boy, Konohamaru whimpers in pain as Kankuro yanks back the knot some more. THAT'S IT! I take a step from the gate, my hands balled into fists, I'm going to beat the shit out Kankuro! With, or without, Gaara here.

"Let go of me, you jerk!" the boy starts swinging his feet at Kankuro's gut but it's useless, none are powerful enough.

"You're feisty, but not for long." He taunts in a sing-song voice as he pulls back the knot a little more, causing Konohamaru to cringe at the sting. Growling in anger, I start to approach with my fists clenched, but something makes me stop. Something soft but iron-strong yanks me back behind the fence and I struggle to break free until I notice what it is. Sand, Gaaras sand wrapped around my hands and feet, covering my mouth. Casually, he gazes at me, those eyes so dulled that no light reflects from their surface. He shakes his head then disappears, leaving his sand to bind me to the fence. What the hell, just happened?

That thought is knocked out of my head as soon as I hear Narutos explosive, "AHHHH!" Footsteps pounding and then he shrieks as I hear him plummet to the ground. "Wh-what was that?" This leads me to believe that Kankuro used his puppet chakra threads to trip Naruto.

"You're a leaf Genin, too? Looks like your village is full of wimps!" Kankuro teases.

"Ugh!" Naruto huffs at the obvious ache, "Konohamaru!"

"Konohamaru!" A little girl's voice desperately calls out.

"Konohamaru!" The little boy calls next. Muffled cries of pain escape for the no doubt suffocating boy and I struggle in anger. Damn it, Gaara, let me go! Why the hell did he leave me here like this! Am I just expected to listen to this and be quiet about it? I have no choice, Gaara's sand is too strong to break out of. Not even Hotaka could do it.

"HEY! Cut it out! It hurts!" Konohamaru gasps, but I know, even without watching, that Kankuro isn't listening.

"That's it, drop him now, or I take you apart! You got that, fool?" Naruto yells followed by choking sounds, which don't sound like Konohamaru's.

"YOU'RE THE FOOL! MAKING THREATS ISN'T GOING TO HELP, NARUTO!" Sakura shouts. I roll my eyes, well, asking Kankuro to a tea party isn't going to solve anything either.

"You're annoying. All of you." Kankuro retorts. "I don't like runts, or any other scrawny weaklings. So, when a wimp like this starts shooting off his mouth—" Konohamaru howls out again, Kankuro must have pulled the knot back another notch. "I just want to break him in half." Everyone gasps and I desperately flail my body forward, the sand hardens at this, it's like cement. They won't last a second with Kankuro! He'll slaughter them if nobody helps!

"Ugh, fine. I'm not involved in any of this. Okay?" Temari remarks offhandedly.

"First, I'll take care of this little squirt. Then I'll waste the other one!" The excited tone in his voice is almost enough to make me barf. Footsteps pound on the ground and I guess that it's Naruto again trying to stop the madness but then a thump sounds on the ground and Konohamaru yelps out. Did Naruto do it? Did he really get to Kankuro? Kankuro grumbles in pain, and I decide that no, it wasn't Naruto. Even if he was lucky enough to land a blow on him, I doubt it would have hurt Kankuro, more or less it would have just knocked him off balance. The sound of a pebble dropping to the ground catches my attention, suddenly, I am intrigued. A third party has joined the fun have they?

"You're a long way from home and you're way out of your league." It's a faint voice, but I can tell that it isn't Gaara. In fact, I know exactly who it is…Saskue Uchiha.

"SASUKE!" I let my expression fall into a displeased one. Oh, Sakura, your disgusting obsession with Sasuke always did put a damper on your personality.

"Naruto!" Konohamaru calls excitedly as feet pound on the ground. I decode this as him racing back to Naruto's side.

"Oh, great, another wimp to tick me off." Kankuro says irritably.

"…Get lost." Saskue commands, a dark tone taking his voice.

"AHHH! SOO COOL!" Sakura and the little girl blubber out, enthused by just his mere presence. I feel my eyes drop to a cynical expression, okay, do you really have to sound like rowdy fangirls? I do have to hand it to Saskue though, from what I have inferred from just listening, it sounds like he took out Kankuro's grip with just a pebble. Smooth operator, I suppose.

"How come you're not cool like that, huh?" Konohamaru shouts, obviously displeased.

"Ahh what do'ya mean? I could have taken that guy out in two seconds flat!" Naruto pleads, trying to hide his annoyance at Saskue's arrival.

"Hey, punk, get down here." Kankuro orders. There is silence so he continues unfazed, "You're the kind of pesky little snot I hate the most. All attitude and nothing to back it up." I hear a disturbance in the wind and then a loud thump on the ground that makes my heart stop. Shit just got real…

"What? Are you going to use the crow for this?" Temari inquires with anxiety high in the air. I've only heard stories about the crow, and to use it on a bunch of kids, Kankuro must be really ticked off.

"Kankuro… Back off." I feel myself slump back against the fence, relief pouring out of my soul. Thank God. I listen as they gasp at this development and I smirk, Gaara must have spooked them with his sneaking skills. I'm not surprised that none of them detected him, him showing up out of thin air never ceased to make me jump out of my skin. "You're an embarrassment to our village."

"Eh…Hey Gaara…" Kankuro replies, nervousness tightly knit into his tone. I smirk, serves him right for picking on a bunch of little kids.

"You're an embarrassment to our village…Have you forgotten the reason we came all the way here?" Gaaras words are sharp, and in his sighing voice they rival Saskue's offhanded threats by a mile.

"Uh, I know, uh, I mean…they challenged us. They started the whole thing, really. See, here's what happened…" Kankuro stumbles over his words terribly, there is no doubt that his fear is taking over his common sense. Gaara has seen the whole thing, and he does not like to be lied to.

"Shut up." Kankuro stops dead in his sentence and I image the terror on his face as Gaara's tone becomes more lethal. "Or I'll kill you."

Kankuro backtracks, pleading for Gaara's mercy other then his understanding. "uhah, right. I was totally out of line. I'm-I'm sorry Gaara, I was totally out of line."

"I'm sorry, for any trouble he caused." Gaara says, his tone returning to a regular sigh but I hear the difference. Though it is only slight, the interest in his voice heightened a few notches. Could it be that he found someone else who is worth his time to keep an eye on? I hear Gaara's sand twist with its harsh sound and his soft footsteps his the ground. "Let's go. We didn't come here to play games." He commands, the harshness falling back in its usual place. Leading me to believe he has turned back to Temari and Kankuro.

"A-alright sure…I get it." Kankuro mumbles and the footsteps start to recede, I thought it was all over until—

"HOLD ON!" Sakura hollers, as she races forward a few steps. Oh, god no, please just back off Sakura. "HEY!"

"What?" Temari poses, the three of their footsteps stopping dead in their tracks. Great, she couldn't just let them be?

"I can tell from your headbands that you come from the village hidden in the sand." There is no answer, so Sakura continues. "Of course the land of fire and the land of wind are allies but no Shinobi can enter another's village without permission. So state your purpose. And it better be good." FOR THE LOVE OF—! WHAT KIND OF BULL IS THIS? TWO SECONDS AGO YOU WERE COWERING IN THE CORNER AND NOW YOU'RE TALKING BIG? MAYBE YOU SHOULD TURN AROUND AND COME BACK WHEN YOU KNOW HOW TO PULL YOUR OWN WEIGHT IN A FIGHT!" I scoff crossly, sometimes Sakura just pushes my buttons. She has, ever since I became acquainted with them when I was traveling with the Caravan.

"Really… Have you guys been living under a rock or what? You don't know what going on do you?" I hear her hands clasp the permission paper and I suppose she is flashing it to them with a superior smile. "We have permission. Of course, you're correct. We are hidden sand Genin. Our home is the land of the wind, and we came here for the Chuunin Exams. Get the picture?" Well at least Temari kept her cool that much. She isn't too back at infiltration.

"The Chuunin Exams, what's that?" If Gaara would just let his sand let go of me I probably would have facepalmed at Naruto's ignorance. "Well…I never heard of any Chuunin exams, believe it."

"I believe it, alright, that you're totally clueless." I hate to admit it but I agree with Temari on that.

"Hey, Boss, those are the Exams that every Genin got to take in order to graduate to being a full on Chuunin." Konohamaru explains and this only gets worse. The fact a little child, not even a Genin yet knows more then you…Oh, Naruto, you haven't changed…

"OOH! Well why did you say so? I am SO there!" Naruto says jollily. Footsteps start again and I sigh again until—

"Hey, you! Identify yourself!" Sasuke demands and I nearly blow a top. Would someone PLEASE GET THIS SAND OFF ME! I THINK I'M GOING TO SCREAM!

"Hm? Ya mean me?" Temari asks dreamily. Ew…

"No. Him. The guy with the gourd on his back." Gaara? So, Sasuke, find him interesting? That can only mean one thing…he wants to fight him. I really don't like that thought at all.

"My name is Gaara…Of the Desert. I'm curious about you too. Who are you?" So it was Sasuke that peaked his interest. That's not good at all.

"I am Sasuke Uchiha." There is silence as the wind blows a different direction and I shiver, which the sand fluctuates and responds to by covering my bare skin. That means bad luck. I don't like where this is leading…

"HI, THERE! I bet you're dying to know my name, right?" Oh, silly Naruto…

"I couldn't care less." Gaara responds. He turns and finally the sound of all three of them escaping into the air ends what other interactions might take place next. Thank God it's over… but wait…GAARA AND THEM LEFT THE OTHER DIRECTION! Don't tell me he intends to leave me here!

"Hey, Konohamaru, do I seem uncool or something?" Naruto inquires and I raise my eyebrow high, uncool? What's the definition of cool in this village?

"Well, compared to Sasuke, yeah, you're pretty lame." Ouch…

"AHH! You're not going to show me up, Sasuke!" Well, considering he just confronted his death with what sounded like a statue's pose, I'd say he just did.

"Back off, Loser…" Footsteps begin to come my way and I struggle, Why hasn't Gaara released his sand? Fuck that question, why did he trap me in it anyway? Did he not want me to get involved? What for? Damn it, what if I need to go to the bathroom or something? UGH!

"Chihiro?" I stop, oh shit… "What the heck are you stuck in?" Naruto asks as he makes his way towards me. Just as he gets near the sand unravels its hold on me and I fall to my knees, a sudden cold burst of air making me shiver. "Hey, are you alright?"

"Who are you talking to, Loser?" Saskue, Sakura, and the three kids turn the corner and see me sitting there like a deer in the headlights. "So it's you." He says, granted we never really hit it off but how rude to be so cold.

"Chihiro! What are you doing here? Aren't you still with the Caravans?" Sakura asks and I push myself to my feet, brushing the sand off my clothes.

"I recently moved back to my home village. I'm here now for the Chuunin Exams." I mumble, trying to make the statement offhanded but it's no use. From what they just saw of Suna, they probably won't enjoy knowing that my original Village is from the land of Wind.

"Really? So you're a ninja too? That so cool! I'm going to join the Exams too!" Naruto burst, his excitement is intoxicating to say the least.

"You usually have to go to school for a year, how did you suddenly become a Genin?" Sasuke asks, which puts Sakura at odds. He's suspicious, he should be but it'd be easier if he wasn't. No problem, I'll just be vague about it. If they don't ask what village I'm from, outright, then it's not lying. Just avoid telling the whole truth.

"My uncle is friends with our Kage, and since my parents were heros the Kage decided to let me join my Uncles group in time for the Chuunin Exams." I conclude, not a lie was put in that sentence. Every single word of it is true. Just not specific in any way.

"So you got lucky." Sasuke mumbles, and I glare at him.

"It has nothing to do with luck. I have never been lucky, the fact is, I am here is because I deserve to be. Don't EVER talk down to me. Just because you think you're superior means nothing to me, because you will be proven very wrong."

"Whatever." He mumbles, I hate your attitude so much.

"Hey, guys, lets not fight. It's been a while since we've seen each other. Come on, let's go get something to eat." Sakura suggests trying to lighten the mood.

"YAY! LETS GO GET SOME RAMEN!" Naruto yells excitedly, causing the kids around him to join in his elation. In a second, the five of them are gone, all except Saskue and I.

"You are from the Hidden Sand aren't you?" I close my eyes and smirk, Sasuke may be a jerk but he isn't stupid.

"You caught me. My home is Suna. That doesn't mean we are all like Kankuro though. In fact, I bet you're just curious about Gaara, am I right?" Saskue nods, but I don't say anything.

"Yeah, is he strong?" He asks, defeated.

"Stronger then you could ever hope to be." I reply and I lift my hair off my shoulder to flash the gruesome scar Gaara had left me. "He didn't even mean to leave this scar. You have no idea who you're dealing with Saskue. In my personal opinion, if I had to pick between facing Gaara or the Devil…I would pick the Devil." I let go of my hair then turn my back to him. I get three steps in until he says something that I never expected to hear.

"So you're scared of him?" I stop then look back over my shoulder, Saskues gaze intense and daring.

"No."

"Huh?"

"I will never be afraid of Gaara, only the thing inside of him that he wishes to satisfy." There is silence and I return my eyes to right in front of me then say, "Please tell Naruto and Sakura that I'm sorry, but I need to go look for my team now." With that I jump into the air and am out of sight.

XxxXxxX

I found Hotaka, Jealous and Vanity wondering the streets, calling my name, I had some fun with them. Knocking over shit near Vanity and such but I got caught by Hotaka soon after. It's a good thing I found them though, it's getting dark out and we need to get to where we are staying. I also need to find Gaara and figure what the hell that, him trapping me and all, was about. As we head back, Jealous makes sure to walk between Vanity and I, which I don't necessarily disagree with. Ever since she found that I talk to Gaara, her dislike of me spiked to an all-time high. Through the whole time walking to Konoha, she resorted to dirty looks, and pointing out each and every single one of my flaws. Apparently, my long hair makes me look like a hobo, then when we decided to rest she stole all of my ponytail holders so I can't even put it up in a braid. I mean, I still have my bright yellow bow that my Mama gave me when I was only four, I always wear it, but it isn't strong enough to hold up all my hair. Vanity may be childish and immature but the stupid shit she pulls really have started to get on my nerves.

"Hotaka, since we still have some time what are we going to do before the exams?" I pose, we got here a lot later then planned because SOMEONE couldn't handle the shit she packed so we had to rest twice as long. It's okay, though, I spent most of my free time slipping bugs into her backpack. I'm sure she'll find them later tonight. So, considering all this, we only have about fourteen hours to do as we please. Yet, since its already nine at night, most of that time will be spent sleeping.

"Junjou, each hour that isn't spent resting for the first test will be used to perfect the plan to overthrow Konoha." For a moment, I am taken off guard. I completely forgot the reason why we came here, I had been caught up in the sights and people that I lost sight of what this is all about. I feel stupid, but at the same time, sad. Naruto and Sakura, even Sasuke, they don't deserve to be betrayed like this. Even though Sakura and Sasuke, granted, get on my nerves, I still think that it sucks that my village demands me to betray them…

"Right…" I mumble under my breath.

"What's wrong?" Jealous asks, but I only shake my head. Even though our role is this whole mission is a small one, I still feel like we're the ones pulling the trigger. I don't like it. When we make it to our rooms in a mostly vacant apartment building, I am delighted to figure out that Gaara is only three doors down.

"Really, what room?" I ask Hotaka who gives me a suspicious look.

"Yeah, I'm not going to tell you that." He says then continues to unpack the things he had stuffed in his backpack.

"What? Why not?" I rave, following him while he makes his way past me.

"Because pregnant ninjas aren't very good for battles." Hotaka throws over his shoulders as he unfolds his matt next to mine.

"P-p-pregnant? You sick bastard! Where did you get an idea like that?" I bellow, my face almost as red as Gaara's firey hair.

"Well, that's how Ryo came to be. Want to hear the story? Maybe you can tell it to him when we get back." I feel my innocence evaporate at that, then slug Hotaka in his gut, throwing him across the other side of the room. I shuffle away from the crime scene as I try my very best not to vomit out my organs.

"Hey, where's Hotaka?" Jealous inquires and I only point to the room I just escaped from. Jealous jogs to the room as I open the door of our apartment I hear him shout out, "Oh my god! Hotaka! Who did this to you!" I close the door and start to wander aimlessly. With my eyes on focused on nothing in particular. Stupid Hotaka, pregnancy? Ha! Like that would happen. Gaara and I are just friends! We're only thirteen, and those assumptions are completely bunk. Why would I want to have his kids? Why would Gaara want me to bare his kids? Ugh, Ojii-san is just so…stupid. For thinking that, I mean. I hate myself…I hate how pathetic I feel, thirteen year-olds shouldn't be aloud to think about romance, or having families. Yet…someday, I do want to have a family. I want to grow old with someone beside me. I want to have a family, all my children happy and I know that I'd love them all very much. They'd have red hair like their father and their grandfather's eyes, they be loudmouthed and unpredictable and make each day an adventure. Maybe I'll have one who is quiet and masked of emotion, just like their father, that'd be okay, though. I'd love them all with every last breath. I smile at these thoughts, then suddenly flush and slam my head against a nearby wall.

"Wh-what am I thinking? I-I-I, I'm going to beat the shit out of Hotaka for putting these thoughts in my head!" But before I have time to turn around and head back I see Jealous just behind me. He's leaning against the wall with an eyebrow raised and a frown on his face. Great, I must have been so occupied in my thoughts that I didn't even hear him come up behind me.

"So, when you're angry you just randomly throw your head into a wall?" I don't answer and he moves over to me. "What's wrong with you? You've been acting weird for a while now."

"I've just had some things on my mind. I guess that they're kind of messing with my moods, huh?" I force a smile but Jealous sees right through it. Taking my hands, he guides me down three flights of stairs and out the door. It's cool outside, and the stars are so high that I can't really imagine it any other way. The painted canvas of so many stars and even the lightly drawn touch of a serine moon seems to echo in my memory. This sky is not like Suna's, even though it is the same sky, this one has a settling feeling while Suna's is twisted with sorrow. I enjoy this night, but it is not the same as home. Even though there was misery in the air, back home there is just a touch of elation. Of adventure, and mystery. I guess, that first night home at Suna will always hold that same sort of feeling to me. Snapping out of my trance I notice that Jealous has brought us to a park, there are no swing-sets or jungle-gyms but there are benches that sit peacefully alone. Leading me to the bench, we sit down together, the moon silently observing us.

"Now, tell me what's been screwing with your mood?" I look over at him, he is dressed all in black and his spiky white hair is brushed where his jagged bangs are hiding most of his eyes.

"Its just this whole, taking over Konoha thing. I have people here I consider friends." I suddenly think of Naruto and his goofy grin and the old people that were always so sweet when I walked by. "The thought of betraying them just…throws me off my game. Doesn't matter though. I need to do it." I'll do it in order to protect Gaara. This last bit, I leave unspoken, Jealous doesn't like it when I bring Gaara up, even though it is rare. Usually its everyone else bringing up his name.

"You know, I don't get you." Jealous says and I am stunned at this. I thought, out of anyone, it was Jealous who understood me the most. I mean, he is so like me, that it's scary. "You're always so, hyper and active. You're stubborn and ambitious. You have no idea what keeping your thoughts to yourself means and you can't keep a level head when confronted. These things I understand, but then there are those rare moments when you share something that people usually don't see. When you look past those flaws in a person others can plainly see and call them friend. Those are the things I don't understand."

"I don't know what you're talking about, Jealous." I reply, focused on only the stars.

"That's another thing I don't understand. You never seem to realize it. No matter how widely you seem to change a person's view, you don't acknowledge that it was your doing so." He reaches behind us and plucks a flower out from a nearby bush and twirls it around in his hand. "I would stay up some nights, just thinking, wondering, 'What is it? What is it that makes her so different? What could it possibly be?' I stayed up for hours on end with just those questions, I could find no answers. Why is that?" He asks but I can only stare back confused by his words. "Then it came to me, I figured out that is because you're special. You're someone people can model themselves after."

"What are you talking about? I am nothing like that. You're just trying to make me feel better." I mumble, but the look in his eyes are hard and sincere.

"Chihiro-baka, have you ever been selfish with your life?" Selfish…I don't like I understand that question.

"What do you mean?"

"Have you ever once thought of your own future? Ever thought what you were going to do for yourself?" I open my mouth but then I stop. I…do I have an answer for that question?

"I-uh…I want to be a ninja for myself." I reply, confident in that answer.

"Baka. That's not for yourself. That's for the sake of protecting Gaara." Jealous replies.

"…"

"I'm selfish, though." I hear this just barely, it's like he doesn't know he said it himself.

"How are you selfish?" I inquire. There is silence.

"Baka…you really haven't figured it out yet? I'm selfish about you!" I blink and face him, what is he talking about? "You've never noticed how I get angry when Gaara comes up? How I hate it when others ask about your feelings for him? Chihiro-baka, do you really not notice my feelings for you?" I stand up, trying not to look at him. Why is this happening? I just want to get these exams over with and now this. Why are feelings so…ugh. I hope Gaara isn't watching. I hope he's obsessed with Saskue right now, I don't want him to get angry with Jealous. "Chihiro…" He places his hands on my cheeks and sinks his lips onto mine. For a moment, I am stunned, what the hell is happening? I push him away, my lips tingling from the warmness of his.

"D-DON'T DO THAT!" I yell, I wrap my hands around myself trying to contain the confusion.

"I'm sorry. I just…couldn't help myself." He whispers. "Chihiro…you really do love Gaara don't you?"

"I…" I rub my eye with the palm of my hand, the wetness trying to escape. "I just…" The truth is, I don't know how to answer that question. I've never felt happier around Gaara, he makes me smile. I'd give my life to protect his, does that mean…I love him?

"Look, Chihiro, I'm sorry I confused you. I just…wanted to make my feelings known." You could just say it instead of adding unneeded contact of our lips to the mix? "You know, you're really special to me and if you are happy with him, then I'll try and support you from the sidelines."

"He does…make me happy." And mad, and sad, and afraid, and annoyed and elated, he just plays with my emotions so easily.

"Then I'm happy with just that. Just…please don't hate me for what I feel, okay? I'll leave you to your thoughts." He says then wanders away. Leaving me in the silence of my own disorder.

"I just wanted to protect him… Why does everyone always ask…if I love him?" I drop to my knees, and a tear rolls from my eyes. Is this what uncertainty does to me? I wipe away the streak of water from my face with the back of my hand and sniffle, loneliness setting in. I remember when I felt hollow, all the terrible memories aloft in my mind, and then he was there and things changed. I owe him my smile, and everything that comes with it. "I'm not in love him…I'm not. I'm…I-am." I'm in love him…

**-DISCLAIMER-**

**That whole middle part with Kankuro, Temari, Naruto and them is obviously from episode 20 and 21 from Naruto. No, I do not own that episode. That was just meant to relay it where Chihiro is there, seeing/hearing it from her point of view. I was disappointed because Chihiro didn't get to see Gaara hanging upside down on that tree branch. :'(**

**For the Readers:**

**Hello, there! Lol I am pleased to know you made it this far! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and if not please comment about how I could make it better in the future. Readers are always welcome to share their honest opinions. If you liked it then I'm very glad! Tell me so and I'll keep the drive to advance further in this story!**

**I sincerely hope to see you next chapter:**

**"Of First Exams and Being Caught in a Lie"**

**Thanks so much for reading!**

**Shiori Mio**

**!EXTRAS!**

**FIRST CONTEST! The very first AMU Contest is FINALLY HERE! So I'm not going to waste your time and am just going to tell you what the contest is. Chapter 7 had the place you needed to go to enter the contest so if you forgot just click back and WHALA! So ANYWAY! The contest will be a Drawing Contest in this contest you will be drawing a scene from any one of the chapters. Which ever scene you thought you enjoyed best, just begin to draw it and submit it in. One condition. It HAS to be accurate to the chapter's description. So if it says, idk for example, the scene where Chihiro head butted the wall, you have to draw it close to that. See? Very simple! To enter you must give me notice BEFORE AUGUST 3rd. The end of the contest will be August 6th.**

**FOR MORE INFORMATION GO TO DEVIANTART AND LOOK AT MY LATEST JOURNAL ENTRIES!**

**I hope to see a lot of participation!**

**A/N:**

**See? A nice, long chapter. I loved writing it. I feel like Chihiro has really come alive, sometimes its hard to keep her in character but somehow when she's not being herself, I think that's when she is most alive. Most people change a little everyday. You are yourself but you play around and those little changes in your habits or language show you're growing. Maturing, or not. I think that Chihiro herself, is probably my most promising character I have ever created. I don't know why, I guess that she just took on a whole life of her own and I really makes me happy.**

**Sometimes I read stories and I get frustrated because the character is just too perfect, no one could ever live like that. No one could consistently be so level headed and nice. Its impossible. So when I came up with Chihiro I just feel a little bit of pride. Why? Because she's not perfect. She'll never be the level-headed angel or the courteous girl that sits quietly when being called out. She's immature and constantly finding reasons to pick fights, she causes them all the time with her big mouth and she just doesn't know how to swallow her pride. Yet she is selfless and would give her own life away to protect the people she loves. I think this is what makes her seem, the most human.**

**I'm sorry, lol, I don't mean to sound all caught up in my own character. I just am so happy with this story and I really am thankful for you readers. It was your comments and favorite and fallows, even just your views that made me continue and finally realize that I really do love what I have here and I am just so glad that I can share it with you guys. Really I am.**

**Thank you so much for reading**

**Love you guys a lot**

**Shiori Mio**

**XxXx  
The Crow's Caricature**


	9. Chapter 9 Of First Exams&Being Caught

**Chapter 9**  
**Of First Exams and Being Caught in a Lie**

I wake up the next day, the sun penetrating the lightly colored curtains and my eyes stuck shut with dried gook. Rubbing my eyes furiously, I blink away the blurriness that has taken over my vision. It's funny, I don't remember ever coming back up here. I don't remember even leaving that park. In fact, as memory serves, I had fallen asleep on that cool ground. So why am I up here? Did Jealous come back and carry me to my bed? Hm. I have no idea, but the thought of last night makes my insides ache. It's too early to start thinking about it; I need to focus on the Exam today. If I let myself get overwhelmed I won't be able to take on the first test.

The first test…I wonder what time it is…and how many hours I can keep to myself before then. I look over and notice Hotaka's mat is gone. That means most of the morning is already over. Sighing, I get up and walk out the door, careful, not to make a single sound as I tip-toe to the bathroom. Even if this apartment is completely empty, I don't want to take any chances. If, at all, possible, I want the world to be completely unaware of my existence for just an hour or two. In the bathroom I stare into the mirror, but the girl who looks back is a stranger to me. Her eyes are large, feathered by thick eyelashes, her irises the deepest black, nearly blending into her pupils. Her skin is fair, though the slight freckles under her eyes are plain. She has no bangs, they have grown out to either side of her head to frame it with coffee waves of hair. Her nose is slightly upturned and her lips are a petal pink, she is different. She has always been different. I let my fingers trail over the mirrors surface, over the eyes that are rimmed in red. Those tear stains on her cheeks, and mats in her hair.

"When did you change?" I ask the mirror, but it mimics only my question and leaves it unanswered. Unconsciously, I let my fingertips trail over the scar Gaara had left me, it's still twisted and ghastly, but at the same time, it's beautiful. Sighing, I slip out of my clothes and walk into the shower, letting the hot steam and boiling lava take my problems away with the run off. I notice how clumps of dirt seem to lop off of me, but when I bend down, I notice its sand. Gaara's sand. I guess being trapped in that cocoon of his was the cause, which reminds me that I still have not questioned him about that little episode. Maybe if I catch up with him today, I'll ask. After I'm done washing off all the sand from my hair and flesh, I escape the shower and dry off the lingering beads of water. I feel better, fresh, but I guess that sand had a bigger piece of Gaara than I thought, because without that fine layer, I suddenly feel alone. Quickly, I yank on the clothes I had been wearing the day I met Shukaku, wrap my Suna headband around my throat then run out the door and into the streets. Ready to kick off this undoubtedly long day.

"As I expected." Hotaka mumbles as he leans against the wall just near the west Gate of Konoha. "I figured you would wake up late."  
"And you didn't find it necessary to wake me up?" I frown, still put off by that pregnancy comment he had said last night.

"Well, from what I heard from Jealous, you had a pretty eventful night. So I didn't bother."

"HE TOLD YOU!?" I shout, appalled and outraged wrapped into one.

"The boy tells me everything. Of course he had no choice when he asked me if you came back from outside." Hotaka replies offhandedly.

"Wait, what?"

"Yeah, he came back up to the apartment and barricaded himself in his room. I heard you open the door so I figured you were just out for a stroll, not too long after that did Jealous ask if you had come back in. Gave me a lot of time to question what actually happened." Hotaka starts walking until I grab him by the sleeve of his shoulder and stop him.

"Hotaka, did you actually see me walk in?" I press.

"No, only heard it. Why?" So Jealous didn't carry me back, but I know I didn't do it myself. All that sand…could Gaara have possibly…? No…coincidence, that's all it is.

"Nothing, nevermind. Let's just get to the meeting." He stares at me but then we proceed together to the assigned place. It's lucky that I left when I did because everyone is just gathering. Jealous and Vanity are there, along with Temari, Kankuro and Baki. There is groups of other sand Ninja along with some higher-ups that I know are experts in military conspiracies, it looks like this is actually happening, and the reality of this situation is like a sunburn on my flesh.

"Hotaka! Chihiro-baka!" Jealous waves at us, and even though I know he is trying his best to hide it, the pain in his eyes is quite vivid. For a split second, I feel sorry for pushing him away like I did, I hurt him so much. Then I realize that what I did was for the best, I don't like Jealous that way and stringing him along wouldn't have been fair at all. Breathing in, I put on a smile and join the two of them, the air uncomfortable. Gazing around, I notice something that I didn't before.

"Where's Gaara?" I ask Hotaka in a low voice so Jealous won't hear.

"He isn't going to get involved in this meeting." He says this so casually that I almost didn't see a problem with it.  
"What? Why?" I thought they were going to use him as the main weapon. If they are shouldn't he be here for the briefing?

"Baki briefed him on the plan before we left Suna. With him here, people would be tense and on edge. It's better this way."

"THIS IS AN INVASION AND THEY'RE SCARED OF THE WEAPON THEY RELY ON TO GET IT DONE?!" Hotakas hand clamps down on my mouth but it's far too late, everyone's heard me. If looks could kill I would have been dead fifty times over.

"So you're the Wakamura girl." Says a girl with silver and an Anbu mask covering her face. "I've heard about you. In love with a demon. It's sickening."

Venom builds inside me, "Fuck you, lady! You don't know anything about me! Or Gaara for that matter!"

"I know enough. He killed my twin brother." My words escape me and I no longer have a voice to spare. She walks forward, her blue eyes miserable behind her mask. "What did you think that when people said 'he kills', that it was a joke? Do you not understand how many people of Suna lost their lives because he was having a fit? What about your family and your friends, are you okay with putting them at risk?"

"Shut up," I whispered under my breath. I am cornered and it feels like she is pressing a dagger to my throat.  
"Did you know that nearly everyone here has lost someone dear to them thanks to your _Precious Gaara_? Does that not faze you at all? Are you so far gone that you can't even sympathize for them?"

"Shut up." I speak louder this time but am ignored to the fullest extent.

"I heard that you even ran to him after that beast Shukaku was released, after he just finished slaughtering—" Hotaka jumps in and starts waving his hands to cut her off. "What? You haven't told her?"

I turn and look at Hotaka and notice how his eyes are harsh as they are fixed on the girl, "What is she talking about?"

"I think that's enough talk. We have to brief everyone." He pats the her on the shoulder and lightly pushes her towards where she is supposed to stand. She does as she is told, but probably because Hotaka is originally an Anbu higher up. I, on the other hand, am not ready to give up.

"Hotaka, what is she talking about?" I press at the question, intensity starting to heighten the discomfort around us.

"Leave it alone, Chihiro." He replies lightly.

"What is it you're not telling me?"

"I said, _Leave it alone_." His eyes are narrowed in on my face, the most lethal expression twisted into just his gaze. I can't remember there ever being a time when Hotaka has ever looked at me, at anyone, like this. I feel the muscles in my mouth retract, and I don't open it again during the rest of the meeting.

**XxxXxxX**

We finished the briefing just in time, Jealous, Vanity, and I walk just behind Temari and Kankuro to the building where the first test is supposed to taking place. We make it in with ease, no one tries to stop us or fool us into thinking the test isn't here, which some contestants are known to do in order to thin out the competition. Suna is far too intimidating for such things. In fact, I've heard talk around the other Shinobi, about how they think Suna is full of psychotic ninja. It may be true, we were taught to be fearless. Even the people who aren't ninja are taught basic combat skills at a young age. No one is a weakling, or, at least, no one is a weakling compared to the other villages. You couldn't be weak, or the harsh conditions and the many dangers would kill you. Period. End. No exceptions.

We approach room 301 and make it inside unnoticed, but I am taken aback by how many ninja are stuffed inside this room. Each one of them is engrossed in their own conversations, but far too many are filling the air to listen in on just one. Touching my headband, I mildly consider hiding it so I can gather information without anyone knowing which village I come from. It seems like a good idea, but I doubt anyone would be stupid to share anything worth the effort to a complete stranger. A lot of the people here actually look far more intimidating than I do, anyway, so I won't be able to bully it out of them. Parting ways with Temari and Kankuro, Jealous takes my hand and leads me to the far corner of the room as I scan for faces that could possibly be of any use. There is none, though. Even when I find someone who looks like they'd be willing to talk, they are surrounded by people who would shut them up before they can utter a word. This seems difficult. I don't like this, I don't like anyone here.

We sit down by a less crowded area and Jealous breaks my focus, "So what do you think?"

"None of them will be worth the effort to interrogate. The thing is, if we even manage to get someone to talk, it will be overheard by everyone around them, too. None of these circumstances are good." I note these things out and he nods in understanding. The reason we are looking for people to talk to is quite simple, really, our role in this mission is to find a possible weak spot. Doesn't matter what it is, who it is, and why it is there. If we can manipulate it to work for us, then it that's all that counts.

"Don't worry about it, we still have a while before anything happens." I nod then hear the sound of voices from the entrance. There stands Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke, along with six other kids, and a guy who looks about two years older than I am. He has white hair and is dressed in a strange shade of purple, he bends his knees with a card stack on the ground and mumbles something I can't hear.

"He's Gaara of the Desert." Sasuke says and my stomach churns. I don't hear much after that until a boy with a large spiky ponytail opens his mouth, fear in his voice.

"The dude's done a B-rank as a Genin and has never even been injured?" What should I do? Letting them learn too much about Gaara's abilities might cause some controversy, he could become a prime target for skilled Shinobi who want to test their worth. I don't like that idea one bit. Yet, the second my legs tense, Jealous takes hold of my hand, holding me back from taking any action.

"Just let things run their course." He mumbles and I let my shoulders sink down. Though, I am bothered by this, he may be right. Jumping in as soon as Gaara is mentioned will only cause suspicion, especially with Sasuke there. I shouldn't have told him that Gaara was strong, I should have averted his attention away from him, but I just heightened his curiosity. There is a thirst behind his eyes, a thirst to better himself and take down an opponent that can easily crush him. It's a very similar ambition that Gaara possesses.

"What do you think will happen?" I ask Jealous as I fix my eyes on Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, if you hurt Gaara…I will rip out your eyes.

"What do you mean?"

"They are targeting each other. Sasuke and Gaara. If they fight…"

"All I know is, if they fight, then you will have to stay out of it." Jealous is firm when he says this, and I glare in response. Why is everyone bossing me around?

"Why? The whole reason I became a ninja was to…" _for the sake of protecting Gaara_. Gaara… I know that you don't need protection, I know that you are stronger then I can ever dream to be but…I'll keep you from the people who wish you harm. I swear my life on it.

"It doesn't matter." He leans in and continues in a low voice, making sure I am the only one who can hear it. "The fact of the matter is, that Gaara was included on this mission to serve as a weapon. No person can protect a weapon. It doesn't make sense to try. Just stay out of his way." My eyes narrow, and I glare, I am done being talked down to. My pride is starting to choke up my throat and I swear I might of suffocated if I wasn't drawn back to the front entrance.

"AHHH!" Naruto's voice rings out and I need to cover my ears to keep them from bleeding. "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna beat every one of ya! Baaaalieve it!" I grin at this, Naruto, your spirit never wavers, does it? Even though most of these guys are far stronger and a lot more experienced, you seem to keep your head from drifting down. I chuckle, your spunk never ceases to amaze me. Unfortunately, though, nobody else in this room seems pleased by Naruto's outburst. Each pair of eyes is focused on him and none are smiling, the harsh intensity is almost enough to make me shiver at the chill in the air. It reminds me of this morning, too, all those eyes, not a single pair content but the look on Naruto's face tells me that he is far too confident to feel the burn of their glares. Sakura pounces on him, her arms wrapped around his throat and I frown at this. My legs tense again but Jealous tightens his grip on my hand, keeping me from moving.

"You're doing this for Gaara." He whispers and I suddenly feel a sadness inside. How could he use that against me? Its effective though, I turn my eyes away from them and, instead, devote my time to scanning the room. I see him, Gaara. His head full of fire is hard to miss among people with only black or brown hair. I watch, intrigued, as a blur rockets through the crowd, Kankuro slowly begins to remove crow from his back but Gaara raises his hand and stops him. Kankuro gives him a shocked, sideways glance but Gaara isn't looking at him, his gaze is focused on the scene ahead. Not a moment later does a Sound Ninja slingshot out of the crowd of Shinobi and tries to attack the man with white hair and glasses. Without thinking, I bolt to my feet and attempt to block him but Jealous moves his grip to my wrist and I am left to struggle, watching the this play out.

Amazingly, the boy jumps back just in time to dodge the Sound Ninjas kunai, he smirks. But then another catapults in front of him, swinging his metal arm at him, he dodges again. For a second, I am curious about that attack, it didn't seem like the man with the metal arm was too interested in hitting the white-haired guy in the face. That doesn't make sense, was it a bluff? Then the white haired boy's glasses shatter. "Oh, I get it, so it was that kind of attack." He says as he smiles lightly, removing remnants of his glasses from his face. His eyes grow wide and he falls to the ground, vomiting stomach acid on the floor.

"See, that could have happened to you." Jealous says but I only stare at how horrible the scene looks. He's shaking, his spine is arching up with each heave. The Sound Ninja snickers at his pain and I feel my teeth clench in anger. "Let it go, Chihiro, this isn't even your fight."

"Hey, Kabuto! Are you okay?" Naruto and Sakura run to Kabuto, their hands placed gently on his side.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Kabuto replies quietly.

"Are you sure?" Naruto inquires. Sakura and Naruto lift him into a sitting position, trying their best to steady him.  
"Not such a tough guy, after all, I guess. Maybe that's why he's on his seventh try." Says the man with the metal arm.

"Write this on your little card, punk, the Genin from the Sound Village will be Chuunin when this is over. Guaranteed." Another Sound Shinobi scoffs. My anger heightens but I know I can do nothing about it. Whether I am stronger than Kabuto, and able to defeat those jerks, isn't what I came here for. I look back at Gaara, I see his displeasure, or maybe it's his skepticism. Either way, it's smeared across his face. I'm not sure if he finds them worth the time of day or shouldn't even have been given his attention in the first place.

"All right, you baby-faced degenerates, pipe down and listen up!" The voice rings out over everyone, it's harsh and commanding. Turning my head, I see a man with a scarred face in the front of the classroom, smoke clears away and I see a number of what look like elder Shinobi standing directly behind him. "It's time to begin. I'm Ibiki Morino, you're proctor—and from this moment— you're worst enemy." His hand shoots out, his finger straightened and honed in on the back. "FIRST! You candidates from the village Hidden in the Sound, knock it off! Who told you you that you could fight? You want to be failed before we've even begun?" The man with the metal arm turns towards him, his eyes so deeply focused it's off-putting.

"Sorry, it's our first time. Guess we're a little jumpy…_sir_." Ibiki smirks at this then returns his attention to the rest of us.

"I'll say this once, so, listen up! There will be no combat between candidates, no attacking each other without permission from your proctor, and even then, the use of fatal force is strictly prohibited!" Ask permission…what? What kind of rule is that? "Anyone who even thinks of messing with me will be disqualified immediately, got it?" The Genin in the room are silent until the spiky-haired brat starts to shoot his mouth off again.

"Humph, no fatal force? That's no fun." The elder Shinobi in the front snicker at this but I find it disgusting.

"Now, if we're ready, we'll proceed to the first stage of the Chuunin exams. Hand over your paperwork, in return, you'll each be given a number." He holds out a white card that has the number 1 written in bold. "This number determines where you will sit. We'll start the written test once you're all seated." Written test? Oh shit! This isn't good; I never went to the Ninja school! How will I pass this at all? A elder Shinobi flashes a set of white papers and I flinch when I hear Naruto start shouting in the back like a crazed lunatic.

I settle in my seat in the far left row in the back of the room, each elder Shinobi are seated around the room in bright yellow chairs. Every single one has a clipboard in their hands and eyes focused on all of us. This is definitely interesting, I've never seen such an odd set up. Gazing around the room I take in where everyone is. Jealous and Vanity are sitting in the far right row, about half way into the front. Gaara is sitting in the middle row dead center. Ugh, I'm all alone. How am I supposed to cheat off anyone?! Yes, Cheat. Why cheat? Because even though I haven't even flipped over my test yet I am well aware that I won't be able to answer a single question. I mean, how could I? Suna might be all about bronze but they probably taught us something about brains, now I'll never know.

"Everyone! Eyes front! There are a few rules you need to be aware of and I won't answer any questions. So you better pay attention the first time around!" Sounds understandable, I guess. Honestly, I'm more interested in how in the hell I'll be able to cheat without being caught, I mean look at all these eyes! I can't be caught though, if I do I won't be able to proceed on with the mission. "All right, rule number one is this, the written part of the exam is conducted on a point reduction system. Contrary to what some of you may be used to, you all begin the test with a perfect score of ten points. One point will be deducted for each answer you get wrong. So if you miss three, your final score will be seven." And if I miss all of them, my score will be zero…this isn't in my favor at all… "Rule number two, teams will pass or fail based on the total scores of all their members." Whoops…  
"WHAT!? WAIT A SECOND! YOU'RE SAYING WE ALL GET SCORED…AS A TEAM?!" Sakura cries out.  
"SILENCE!" Ibiki shouts back. "I have my reasons. So shut up and listen. Rule number three, the sentinels you see positioned around the room are there to watch you carefully for any signs of cheating." SON OF A— "And for every incident they spot, they will subtract two points from the culprit's score. Be warned, their eyes are extremely sharp, and if they catch you five times, you'll be dismissed before the tests are even scored." Why wouldn't they just kick you out the second you're caught? "Anyone fool enough to be caught cheating by the sentinels doesn't deserve to be here."

"I got my eye on you guys." One of the sentinels teases.

Ibiki continues without falter though, "If you want to be even considered Shinobi, then show us, what exceptional Shinobi you can be. One more thing! If any candidate should get a zero and fail the test, then the entire team fails." Oh my god…I'm going to get us all kicked out of here! Jealous and Vanity, not to mention Hotaka, are going to rip me apart! I think I'm going to vomit… "The final question won't be given out until fifteen minutes until the end of the testing period. You'll have one hour total." Everyone flips over their tests and focuses on the first question. I follow their lead, but what I see makes me want to rip my hair out. Ninja A, Shuriken C? Atop a tree? WHO'S GONNA ASK THESE QUESTIONS IN BATTLE?! I pull at my hair, this is insane but I can't fail. I just need one right? That's all… I hate myself.

Then I hear it, it's just a tapping of the pencil lead, but I know better. Morse code, and it has to be Jealous. It's faster than he usually does it, but I am sure it's Jealous, he taught it to me for exactly this type of situation. Dot dot dot dot dot, stop, dot dot dot dot stop dot dot stop. Translates into, OBJECTIVE: CHEAT.

I code back to him, AFFIRMATIVE: HOW?

There isn't a response for a while but then he says this, JUST MAKE IT WORK. That doesn't help me… I guess we can't really keep talking like this though, I mean someone will notice what's up at some point. Even if we could, there isn't a way to make it work. All the pencils are up now, and so many noises will screw up our responses. Just how am I going to do this? I haven't learned and useful ninjutsu yet, my training was focused on Taijutsu Weaponry. So, cheating without being caught, is even more difficult than it was noted before. I notice Gaara, he takes his left hand and puts two fingers over his left eye, his right hand extended out slowly tensing up. It seems like he's working up something, I would expect this from Gaara but I am sort of screwed in this department. I could just bend my head down, letting my hair curtain over my eyes so I can cheat off the people next to me, but the sentinels aren't idiots. They'll see through it. I'm going to fail. No doubt. My attention shifts back to Gaara as he picks up his pencil and starts to write down his stolen answers. Sighing out loud, I decide to try the curtain idea. Lowering my head, I glance over at my neighbor's test when a whooshing sound and a kunai plunging into a nearby table startles me out of my chair. Thankfully, only a Sentinel notices this and helps me up, his eyes are covered in bandages. "Oh…thanks." I say. How the fuck did you see me?

"I hope you don't plan on cheating, because I'm watching you." Then he walks away, oddly enough, with gauze around your eyes, that doesn't sound very threatening. Yet, at the same time, I know that it was foolish of me to try such a stupid, first grade technique. I need another plan or I'll be dismissed like that other guy! Sitting down, I try Morse code again. NEED HELP.

SUCKS. Jealous replies. Crap…he must be angry about last night. I can't blame him, but if I fail, then we're all going down. How is him being pissed off going to solve anything? There must be a way. I have a pissed off teammate and no answers on my test. There isn't any words to describe how screwed I am. People continue to be called out, each number causes other people to cry out in refusal, but they all leave eventually. What am I going to do? What am I going to dooo? A tickle begins to start on my cheek, I brush it away but feel it again two seconds later. I lift up my hand and notice the sand coated on my palm, is this Gaara's sand? I look over at Gaara, but he isn't looking at me, I am only left to assume at this point. I let the sand swirl out of my hand and cover my paper, as I watch it slowly mimics the answers of each question on my test. Smiling, I quickly wrote over the sand and travel down each number until I reached number nine, after I am finished it floats up in the air again but then travels into my hair, intertwining in each strand. I blink stunned by this, he must want me to keep it with me. I decide not to question it and sit back, watching as Ibiki approaches the front again. Only fifteen minutes left. Thank God, I got the answers down.

"Alright, listen up! Here's the tenth, and final, question." Ok, here it is, the tenth question. "But, before I give you the question, there are some more rules you need to be aware of." Do the people of Konoha worship rules or something? Seriously, what kind of game is being played here? "Ahh, made it just in time." I turn to see Kankuro standing in the doorway with a sentinel at his side. Oh, guess I missed him leaving and I'm guessing that's Crow with him. "I hope you found your trip to the bathroom enlightening." A panicked look erupts behind Kankuro's eyes and now I have no doubt that Crow is definitely the person beside him. "Well? Take your seat." Kankuro slowly walks back, his hand passing over Temari's seat, I don't need to see anything being exchanged to know that they shared the cheat sheet. Even though I dislike them, I find that they are pretty clever. Ibiki walks two steps forward then continues talking, "These rules are unique to question ten, listen carefully, and try not to let them frighten you. Very well then, Rule number one, each of you is free to choose not to be given the final question. It's your decision." W-What?

"WHOA! So what's the catch? Lets say we decide we don't want to do it, what happens then?" Temari presses.  
"If you choose not to take the tenth question regardless to your answers to the other nine, you'll get a zero. In other words, you'll fail and that means of course that both your teammates fail as well." Protesting erupts throughout the room, in truth I might have been right there with them, if I wasn't all alone in this corner. "Not so fast, you didn't let me finish. If you do accept the question, but answer it incorrectly, you will not only fail… YOU WILL BE BARRED FROM TAKING THE CHUUNIN EXAMS EVER AGAIN!" Oh, well that doesn't really affect me as much as I thought it would.

"Hey that's bull, man! That's ridiculous! What kind of bogus rule is that? There's lots of people here whose taken the test before!" A boy with a puppy-dog on his head shouts out. The puppy barks, almost as if he is agreeing with his master.

Ibiki laughs quietly, but it's a dark laugh, twisted, in a way. "I guess you're just…unlucky. I wasn't making the rules before, but I am now. Of course, if you don't want to take it, you don't have to. If you're not feeling confident then, by all means, skip it. You can come back and try again next year." Something tells me not to believe this guy, his act is convincing but it sounds sketchy. Why would you bar people from progressing to a higher level? That means less people for you to train and add to your teams. Balance of the coming in and progressing out would be completely trashed. He's bluffing, and even if he isn't, who cares? I just need to be strong, I don't care what rank I am. "Now then, if you're ready, the tenth question. Those who don't want to take it, raise your hand. Your number will be recorded and then you're free to go." At first, no one raises their hands. It's dead silent and I am almost certain that no one intends to leave, until a single person starts a chain reaction and like the snap of my fingers half of us are gone. Then I am shocked to see it, that orange sleeve raise into the air, high in front of everyone.  
"N-Naruto?" It escapes my lips, before I can stop it and the tone is a sad one. Is he actually quitting? I feel my jaw tense, Naruto never quits, why now? I nearly fall out of my seat again when I hear his hand slam down on the desk. What?

"Don't underestimate me! I don't quit and I don't run! You can act tough all you want, you guys aren't going to scare me off! No way! I don't care if I do get stuck as a Genin for the rest of my life… I'll still be Hokage, someday!" I smile, looks like you never will lose that spunk of yours Naruto.

"This decision is one that could change your life, if for any reason you would rather quit, now's your last chance." Ibiki says.

"No way, I never go back on my word. That's the way of the ninja." The others settle back in their seats again, the tenseness dying away into a mellow mood. Looks like you've inspired everyone again, Naruto Uzumaki.  
Looking around Ibiki nods his head towards some of the sentinels then goes on to say, "Well then, if nothing else, I admire your determination. For those of you remaining, there's only one thing left to do. And that's for me to tell you…that you've all passed the first exam." …Huh? I slumped back in my chair, and completely tune out. Are you telling me that…this stupid test is over? Thank god. I will never sit down in a desk ever again, not even the one I have at hope. Besides, I do much better in open environments. Fighting, in open environments, to be more specific. Tests and such, it's like torture, a mini form of it, though. I look up just in time to see a ball of dark red curtain catapult through the window and smash it to pieces. Kunai thrust into the ceiling and floors, hanging it there like a big banner for all to see. A woman with jagged black hair and a fishnet ensemble stands in front of it, excitedly exclaiming about the next test. Oh god…this blows. At least it starts tomorrow.

People start to leave, groups team together with happy exchanges of words. Everyone seems less uptight now, they're at ease and confident for the next test. Or at least, most of them are. As Naruto passes I take hold of his sleeve, pulling him over to me. "That was a smooth move Naruto, you never cease to amaze." I say this smiling, and he returns it with that goofy grin of his.

"Just following the ninja way." He laughs, his white teeth flashing. Then his smile fades as he notices something, obviously, disturbing by how his eyes grow wide. "Hey, Chihiro…what's that scar on you from?" He points to the scar Gaara gave me and I quickly put my hand over it, but it doesn't fully hide the mutilated flesh.  
Quickly I backtrack, "Ehehe, it's nothing. Just a little injury from when I was a kid."

"Little? It's more than half the size of your hand." I should have thought of this, why am I so reckless? The fact, that I even told Sasuke where it's from, makes me sick. I can't give out more information about Gaara to anyone, not even Naruto. I'm not entirely sure how he'll take the news, if he will want to fight Gaara too or become frightened but no matter what he can't know.

"I was mugged a while back, when I was with the Caravan. The attacker sliced open my torso and the base of my throat. It was a long time ago." I lie, and it tastes bitter on my tongue. Naruto wouldn't have known about this, it happened after I met him so it will satisfy his curiosity.

"Did he get caught?" Naruto inquires.

"Actually…he died."

"Died?" The story is hard to explain, it's unfinished, I guess you could say. When he fell to the ground with that kunai in his throat…

"Someone killed him just before he could kill me, but whoever saved me was never found. I suppose you could call it a random act of kindness." It's true, I looked for the person who had saved me but no one from the Caravan admitted to it. There were no other travelers around the area we were wandering on, it was just like that kunai had appeared out of nowhere. As if I was saved by fate, itself, but I don't believe in fate. There was a living, breathing, person who had decided I was worth rescuing, and I wish that I knew who it was. Yet, even if I don't ever find out, I will silently thank them in my heart every day.

"Naruto! Come on, we can't wait all day!" Sakura shouts from the other side of the room.

"I'll see you later, Naruto." I say and he nods then escapes from my view. Patiently, I wait by the door for Gaara, he has evaded my questions so far but I won't let him get away this time. Approaching almost silently, I turn and walk beside him as he exits the classroom, those eyes of his focused on the hallway ahead of us. "So, why did you do it?" I question, he doesn't answer. I pout, I guess I was too willing to believe that this would be easy. Waving my hands in front of his face, he ignores me, until the hallway is cleared of people. "Gaara, are you angry or something?" I try one last time, waving again. Suddenly sand wraps around my wrist and I am bound to the wall, sand climbing up my arms and mending me in place.

"What is it?" He asks as he approaches. "What is it that makes you different?"

"What are you talking about? Get me down!" How could this happen again? For God's sake, I was only asking a question. Shukaku's aura isn't even present in him yet, he's just Gaara right now. So why is this happening? He stands in front of me, the bite of his stare sinking down into my flesh, slowly he stretched his hand and I close my eyes expecting him to strike me. Yet the touch that is placed on my face is not a harsh one. I open my eyes and there he stands, his soft hand resting on my cheek lightly, his gaze a steady one. "W-what are you doing?"  
"What does it mean, to hold someone like this?" He inquires, he lets his hand fall to my throat, his fingertips brushing just where my collar bones meet. "What does it mean to touch another without intentions to stop?"  
"G-Gaara…w-why are you…" My voice begins to fail, the feeling in my gut is not a pleasant one. Its as if bats are eating away at my insides. Is this the horrid feeling others call, 'Butterflies'? I feel my face heating and my tongue going numb, every second is making the feeling inside even worse. What is this all of the sudden? Why is he interested in such things? I try to ignore it, but the thumping of my heart is rivaling the sound of my voice. Usually, Gaara keeps to himself, he never touches anyone. So why is he acting so casual while he trails his hand over me? I'm terrified, but it's not the same fear I felt when Shukaku was snarling in my ear. It's different, and I have no idea how to react. I don't want him to know how easily he is affecting me, but there is no way to hide it. I can't stop my cheeks from filling with heat or my eyes from squeezing shut, I pray for this to end, to stop this feeling inside me. This fear, it's new, and I have no way to control it. He moves his hand away from my throat, then rests it just above my heart. I thought for a minute that it was going to stop completely, but it only skips two beats then slingshots forward again.

"Did your heart beat like this, when he kissed you?" My eyes snap open, his splitting and fierce with rage. He saw it, he saw that kiss between Jealous and I. Is that why he is doing this? Why he is so curious of these kinds of things?  
"Gaara! Jealous didn't know what he was doing! He was just confused! I-I mean, I only think of him as a brother. It's not like that!" If I could lift my arms I would have shook him by the shoulders. How could he not understand? I pushed Jealous away! I didn't want to be kissed by him. We're only friends, instead I only say, "He didn't mean it." Pulling back his arm, he continues to stare, that expression is angry. He is only ever angry.

"What did it mean?" He asks and I stop, how could he ask that question?

"It meant nothing! How couldn't it when I love—" You…I leave that unspoken, it's too hard to say something like to anybody, especially to Gaara. "I-I-I mean…" Gaara glares, only resentment, even skepticism riddled throughout his features.

"Love…? I only love myself." With that he calls his sand back to him and he lets me fall, crashing ungracefully to the floor. "If you want to be strong, fight for yourself, and love only yourself." With that, he disappears in a storm of sand, abandoning me in that empty hallway.

**XxxXxxX**

_Love only yourself._ It's been hours since he said that to me; asked those questions that I could find no answer to. It's enough to make you feel sick, and honestly, without this hole inside me I think that I'd still be trapped in my illusion. Thinking Gaara could ever feel a thing like love for me, it's preposterous. I almost have the urge to smile, it'd be a wry one, though. Because each step I take, in these streets, feels heavy and almost lost, in a way that I can't understand. Is this what Jealous felt like after I pushed him away? This feeling, this emotion, it's awful. Also something I have never felt before. I have never had my life centered on love before, it was simply an emotion that came later, but now it's burrowed in the back of my thoughts. That thought that whispers in the depths of your brain, _What will he think? What would he say? What is it he could be keeping inside?_ It can be sickening sometimes, because you catch yourself and suddenly you realize how disgusting it can be. You've lost a battle that honestly could not be won, yet what is this battle and who is fighting? You, yourself, are sitting and watching as your life is crashing down. Maybe just maybe, this war isn't lost yet… Who knows? Things are just starting to get interesting.

**So here is the short of the situation, my computers a piece of crap and my parents refuse to get a new one. So since it took a dive on me it will take longer to update the chapters, sorry for the inconvenience.**  
**For the Readers:**  
**Hello there! Lol I am pleased to know you made it this far! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and if not please comment about how I could make it better in the future. Readers are always welcome to share their honest opinions. If you liked it then I'm very glad! Tell me so and I'll keep the drive to advance further in this story!**  
**I sincerely hope to see you next chapter:**  
"**Of Bloody Rain and the Monster Inside"**  
**Thanks so much for reading!**  
**Shiori Mio**  
**A/N:**  
**I know it wasn't much of a chapter but if you read above you should have a vague understanding why. I promise that the next update will be much better! Leave a Review about what you're hoping to see next!**

**Shout out for my beta Elijah! You've really helped this story keep moving! Thanks so much!**


	10. Chapter 10, Of Bloody Rain & the Monster

**Chapter 10  
Of Bloody Rain and the Monster Inside  
**

"Jealooouuuss put me dooownn, just let me sleep for five more minutes…" I mumble drearily, my exhaustion hard to fight off. Jealous doesn't listen at all as he continues to walk forward, hauling my limp body to the pre-designated examination area. I have to admit that, lately, I have been losing sleep, and if I do get to sleep- it's the farthest thing from peaceful. So, now, I just wake to more fatigue than I went under with. Hotaka thinks it's a passing of Insomnia, which could have been caused by upsetting events that have occurred recently. My brow had furrowed at that. Why? Because everything is upsetting recently. Jealous, my best friend, aside from Nana, is in love with me and the boy I love told me he only loves himself. Sure, that is only a small portion, and I could live with that, but then there's Hotaka, going on about how I should stay away from Gaara and then Vanity is always up in my business. I miss Ryo, Shouta ,and Nana; I even miss Ryuu a little bit… It's like I'm traveling with that Caravan again, because no matter what I am doing I find my thoughts drifting back to Suna. Home sickness can be a terrible thing.

"You know if it wasn't mandatory for us to keep you around, no one would have bothered." Vanity mumbles, her frustration quite clear in her smooth voice. I ignore her to the fullest extent, Hotaka had sat us both down and lectured us about getting along. If anything, I would like to avoid that conversation from happening a second time, having my ears bleed once was quite enough.

"Chihiro-baka, you don't seem to understand how important this is. WAKE UP!" Jealous flings me around but I just lean into him and let my full weight drop, completely incapable of walking myself.

"Ch, why bother? The dobe can't even cheat on her own, what use could she possibly be in battle?"

"Go suck on a kunai blade Teme." I reply sharply, though my eyes are still glued closed. How annoying…It's not my fault that I'm exhausted, I mean I spent the whole night trying to get to sleep but not such a thing was granted. Not only that but the fact she needs to bring up yesterday just makes my blood boil; I told them about how Gaara had helped me answer the questions because I thought it would lessen their disgust for him, no such luck. "You're annoying…"

"Like your any better! Disappearing right after the first exam and then finally stumbling home late without an explanation, like a drunkard. Ugh, makes me sick when I even think about it! Honestly…making Hotaka-sensei and Jealous worry so much, and not even an explanation to why you were home late. Such a negligent thing to do…" She continues to ramble and as she does so my hands slowly tighten on Jealous, my knuckles turning bone white.**  
**"Uh…Vanity, lets just drop it. This isn't something to discuss right now." Jealous states sternly, but she's far too gone to understand anything but her own ranting.

"Don't you think of anything? You're so lost in that murderous psychopath that you don't even think beyond him!" I snap up at that, my fist connecting with her cheek, Vanity takes a dive skidding on the ground with her cheek reddening.

"How dare you talk as if you know me?" I say as I jump out of Jealous' grasp and walk to where she has fallen, hands clenched. "How dare you act as if you know what I think about? YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING!" Vanity bolts to her feet and lands a blow in my gut; I stumble but keep a steady ground.**  
**"I KNOW ENOUGH!" he shouts with her knees bent and hands itching to react. If I am serious about fighting Vanity, I know I can win, she's a ninjutsu user that means tijutsu, isn't a strong point and I was trained to hone that specific jutsu. I bend down and unhook the latch on the container that's wrapped around my calf. "Have you ever thought for a moment about your own life? Do you think you're a saint for not running?" With this I reassume focus on Vanity, is this what she has been thinking?

"I don't think anything of the sort. The fact is that I don't think like you, I don't think about how my life might end; I think about how to bring happiness into a part of it. Why should I care if I die tomorrow? At least I lived today!"

Her anger spikes and her hands clasp together, the wind around us shaking. "How does having a monster by your side equate to happiness? Last time I checked, people run from monsters, not befriend them!"

I let my fingers brush the handle of the Getsurei, the blade passed throughout the generations; if she decides to attack, who knows how I'll react. "Who can, truly, in this world, depict who is and is not a monster?"

"What?"

"Each human, has done wrong. A being who breathes cannot help but stumble once, morally, it all depends who is there watching when it happens. That does not make them less compared to another, because another has stumbled once, too. A sin for a sin, no matter how great or small is still the same. There is no gap between him and us, because we have all done something unjustifiable." I walk forward, and Vanity staggers backwards with her hands still clasped together. "A monster in this world is what you imagine it to be but does that mean that you have, even less, of a possibility of being thought of as one? If I thought a monster was someone who was vain and childish, you would be my worst nightmare. Your head would be on a torch."**  
**"That's outrageous! You can't act like small faults in a person makes them evil!" She cries out, her teeth clenching together.

"Yet, to me, this is the same you have done to Gaara. He killed others, I don't deny that this is wrong, something truly terrible, downright unforgivable and yet he is not a monster to me. Can you guess why?" She doesn't answer, her eyes wide and her lips parted, so I continued unfazed. "Gaara; Gaara of the Sand Waterfall, the Demon of Suna, the failed experiment of the Kazekage… These names you have all called him, all these awful things he was blamed for before he was even able to walk… I won't act like I know exactly how he was treated as a child but I've heard bits and pieces from Gaara and Hotaka-ojiisan. I heard about how he was alienated, feared, even when he didn't know about the thing inside him. Left to rot in his loneliness, prosecuted without given a fair trial." This time I do not falter as I push forward and hoist Vanity up by the collar of her shirt. "He didn't know why he was being isolated, he wasn't even told of what they forced to bed down inside him! For thirteen long years he has had to slink around in that loneliness, knowing that to everyone around him, he is a nightmare! Can you imagine how that feels? To be told you're a monster? Those around you won't spare you a word and run off in the other direction because of something you were never responsible for… Can you imagine how long he must have harbored that pain not even knowing?" I feel my nose crinkle in disgust as I snatch my hand away from her collar, her body plummeting to the earth. "What Gaara does is not justified, I won't ever say it is… Yet answer this for me,"

She raises her head then asks when I pause, "Answer what?"

"Was Gaara ever once mean to you when he was a child? Did he ever do anything to hurt you?" I am met with silence and I scoff, "That's what I thought." Turning from her, I pause and glance back as her empty gaze is focused on nothing but emptiness, "Monsters are never born, they are always created and those who create those monsters are truly one themselves." I pause then say to the sun as it rises, "Gaara can still be saved; this is why he isn't a monster in my eyes. This is why, in my heart, I believe he is not fully consumed."

With this I continue on to the assigned Examination area, shoulders pulled back and nose towards the sky. I will never know how Gaara felt, I have always had family and friends, so I have never felt the pure essence of loneliness…but I do know what sorrow is. I have felt it so many times before, so, in this heart of mine, I find, that we are not so different. You and I, Gaara-sama…**  
****XxxXxxX****  
****-A Gaara memory-**

I watch her as she roams along side that boy and girl she always seems to be with. That coffee-colored hair tied casually in a long braid, a bright yellow bow, complimenting her aura. Her eyes are the deepest shade of black, almost as if her pupils completely engulf her iris, yet the sun shines inside that darkness elegantly. I don't understand, why is she different? That day…I finally found out what I was, I found out why people hate me. I thought that this is the end, the end of my suffering. I swore to live for only myself, and yet there she is, that one person who seems to just consume my resolve in her presence. The things I hear her talk about…friends? Family? I feel nothing but hate. A week has passed since then, and she does not seem to remember like I do. Even after a week of this incisive observing I haven't learned anything of value, what they call her can't possibly be her real name.**  
**"Ne, Ro-chan, do you think it'd be okay if I sleep at your place? My parents will be gone and I don't want to be alone at night." Says the girl with long stringy hair and big red rimmed eyes.

"Of course, Nan-chan! Ryo-niisan is boring anyway." She replies as she blows out air from her puffed out chest. She always seems to be like that, pulling back her shoulders and making silly comments. As if she could take down anything that is thrown at her, she is stubborn and somewhat crude. Yet, it is her that doesn't seem to be affected by how monstrous I can be. This is what I find interesting.

"Ro-chan, are you hungry? We should get something to eat." A boy with razor-hair comments with a smile, I know him. He sometimes passes by the park where I sometimes sit, usually he isn't smiling though. How peculiar.

"Nah, I don't have money. Besides, Ryo-niisan should be home soon. Come on, Nan-chan! Ryo-niisan will make us something to eat!" The girl with the bright bow pulls at "Nan-chan's" arm and they run in the opposite direction. "Ja'Ne, Ryuu-kun!" They throw over their shoulders while they run. She's like any normal girl I have ever seen, and yet, she is so different. Though, I can't say that I have observed many girls, at least none that aren't unaware of playing games, somewhat, in my line of vision. I could just send sand after her, and see where she lives, but I would rather not do such a hopeless thing. The only reason I followed her, for even this long, is because of how she interacted with me just a week ago, but her recollection of the event seems to be dimming with every single day.

"Ch…" I mutter as I drag my teddy bear in the sand, eyes on the burning sun. I do not plan on following her tomorrow. It would be a waste of time. Time that I have far too much of.**  
****Xxx****  
**

I sit silently on my swing, the air swirling around me, making the sand dance in my company. Its odd being here again, the place where Yashamaru had stopped me from killing that ungrateful girl… Now that he's gone, I feel even more lonely then ever. There is nothing in this air, nothing, and that is what will sing me to sleep tonight.

"Ne, Nan-chan, this park is so cool! How come we have never been here before?" I hear this voice and I slowly lift my gaze as I watch the girl with the bright yellow bow tear over the sand and across the soccer field. Her, again…? It's been a whole year since I last saw her, so why is she showing up again?

"Ro-Chan! Th-this park uh…we need to leave! Right now, ok?" The girl with big, red-rimmed eyes tries to pull her back the way they came but she is reluctant to leave.

"This place is so empty… Hey, look! Who's that?"

"Ne, where are you going?!" 'Ro-Chan' manages to squirm our of "Nan-chan's" grasp and jogs over to me. This causes my heart to pound, I will not be shaken by this girl. She is a baka, I do not need anyone, not anymore.

"Hi! You look like you're here alone. Want to play with us?" She asks, holding out her hand with bright eyes. I do not answer, what is with this girl? Can't she just leave me alone? "I like your hair, it reminds me of fire." She says instead, pointing to my spiky mass of hair. Again, I remain silent, keeping my eyes closed, I do not want to see her. "Do you not talk? My Oniisan told me about people who don't talk, but I didn't really believe him. He can be stupid sometimes." Even though I don't see it, I am well aware that she is smiling, just the sound in her voice is enough to cause ringing in my ears. I have never heard someone insult another but seem to be admiring them at the same time.

"Gaara of the Sand Waterfall." The girl with red rimmed eyes whispers and I open my eyes slightly, to see her cowering a foot away from us.**  
**"What'd ya say? I can't entirely hear you." Ro-Chan asks, turning towards Nan-Chan. With her back turned, I let my sand rise out of the gourd on my back, soundless and deadly. It spikes over my head like a wave, threatening the girl who stares at me in terror. The girl with red-rimmed eyes starts to stumble backward in fear, her knees wobbling and mouth parted in a muted scream. "What's wrong? Come on, answer me!" Ro-Chan commands while she advances forward, grasping Nan-Chan by the forearms. "Come on, what is it?"

"G-gaa-gaara…" She manages to sputter out, but the girl with the bow doesn't seem to grasp what she's saying. "We need to leave!" With that, Nan-chan clamps her hand around Ro-chan's wrist and tear out of the park. Leaving me alone with nothing but the echoing confusion of Ro-chan left behind. Yet, those things she said before still take up space in my subconscious, 'I like your hair, it reminds me of fire.' 'Would you like to play with us?' Who would say such a thing to someone who is meant to be feared? Yet, here I sit, reliving it every second in my mind, secretly wishing I had said yes.**  
****Xxx****  
****-End Gaara memory, Gaara POV-****  
**

I growl in pain as I clutch the fragments of my skull together while these memories flitter behind my mind, such painful memories. They burn whenever I remember them, but such things are pointless, I love only myself and live for only myself. I kill to survive, and if I should ever be presented the opportunity of being alone with her again, I will let my sand consume the blood that runs within her. I'm sure that it will taste so... very good. Without meaning to, I sneer, and the feeling is sickly-sweet on my lips.

"G-Gaara?" Temari gapes but I ignore her. Their fear does not interest me, but Chihiro Wakamura, your misguided affection intrigues me the most.**  
****XxxXxxX****  
****-Chihiro Pov-****  
**

The examination spot where we all meet is a dirt covered area, tufts of lone grass decorated the solemn earth, and just beyond us, a tall fence with warning signs hung carefully in view, looms over our heads. Past this wire fence is a jungle-like scene, hanging leaves and crowing birds, hissing cicadas and small animals pawing along the ground. I usually would feel indifferent about this sort of thing, yet the inside looks dank and musty, there is a whole world of poisonous animals just slithering on that unfamiliar soil. I feel my head lull to the side in an exasperated manner, I can't believe I didn't bring shoes. I shake my head and breathe in, I don't mind this, I'll just keep to the air, less poisonous animals hide in the trees…right? "Here, I brought shoes for you." Jealous mumbles as he reaches into his pack that was hanging carelessly on his back and pulls out a pair of black sandals.

"Oh, uhm…" I know I should be thanking him right now but the truth is that I don't want to. Over these long years I have grown accustomed to walking without sandals. So instead of just taking them I crinkle my nose and return my eyes to the instructor. "Nah, I think that I'll just stick to the trees. I mean, what could possibly go-" Before I can finish that sentence I am knocked to the ground and Jealous is sitting on me, forcing the sandal on my foot. "What are you doing?! Get oooooofffff!" I kick out my legs but Jealous doesn't ease up his grip.

"You're so stubborn! What if you step on poison ivy or something? You can slice up your sole on all the jagged rocks in there." He points out and manages to slip on one of the sandals. I wiggle my toes but the confined space feels like its suffocating my feet.

"I hate shoes." I gripe in a low voice but allow Jealous to fit the other shoe over my foot.

"There, now you can be mildly protected from nature's element. Of course, maybe, if you actually had something over your shoulders that would be better too." He mutters and I stick out my tongue. He has been so mothering lately, sometimes I wonder if he switched from loving me to thinking I was his baby sister. Which, in that order, can be determined as slightly disturbing.

"You're such a mom, Jelly." I state dryly.

"I wouldn't have to be if you weren't such a Baka." He replies then throws a slight punch on my shoulder, which I return. We laugh but then his expression falls to a concerned one, "Don't make me worry, okay?"

"I never try to." I say but after a few seconds, I nod. I guess that I have been acting odd lately, I just need to calm down and get these exams over with. Then I can get back to everyone who I left back home, things will be okay again when I can do that. Glancing over my shoulder, I notice the intensity of the air, every pair of eyes is focused on our instructor, almost to a sickening point. I refocus my eyes and see why, Anko (I think that's her name) has her hands wrapped around Naruto. A crimson tear sweeps from a small gash on his cheek and I find my innards boiling. I can feel it, the adrenalin in my veins and the fierce defensive toxins starting to permeate my muscles. Dodging Jealous as he reaches to stop me I zip through the crowd and am just at the edge of the throng of Shinobi when I catch sight of another ninja leaning over Anko with a kunai wrapped in her tongue. It's quite a disturbing scene as the ninja passes it back from slimy mass of her tongue and retreat back into the shadows. Maybe Suna Shinobi aren't the most sadistic ninja after all.**  
**Chuckling with a twisted sound, Anko mumbles something, earning a skeptical glare from Naruto. Yet I barely linger as my eyes scan the area, it seems like a well sturdy place. If our next examination is in there then I have no doubt that cameras are everywhere. They'll be monitoring every movement. Konoha sure knows how to stick a knife in the gears of a working engine. So how, then, do you find a needle in a hay stack? You set the hay on fire.**  
**"Chihiro" Jealous points at the proctor as she flashes a stack of sleek white papers and I nearly have a heart attack. Not another test!

"-'s just a standard consent form." Exhaling deeply I lean back against a nearby tree with my arms crossed and listen closely. "Before the test, all of you are going to have to read over this form and then sign it."

"What for?" Naruto asks, earning a smirk from Anko.

"Some of you may not come back from this test and I have to get your consent to that risk. Otherwise, it would be my responsibility." Anko laughs with a genuinely amused smile. This I do not enjoy hearing but how easily she says this, I have to smirk back. Our consent to the possibility of dying, that's always a laugh. Others begin to mumble, each conversation the same. 'She's crazy!' or 'Die?! I don't want to die!' I kind of wonder how some of these people had even become Genin. I mean, are they genuinely shocked that they could die? I wonder if their senseis even went over how dangerous the Chuunin exams are… "Now I'll explain what you'll be doing on this test. Here, pass these out." She hands the papers to Naruto and he takes one then hands it silently to the next person. "The first thing you need to know is that this test will test every one of your survival skills." I am handed the stack and quickly yank one out, pushing the rest over to Jealous.

"Hey be careful, you nearly made me drop it." He mumbles as he passes them over to Vanity.

"Sorry, but I'm kind of excited. That whole written exam brought me down, this time I'll be where the action is." Jealous and Vanity glance between each other, I guess they never seen this vicious side to me. The side that is making each of my nerves hop in anticipation.

Anko continues to speak, "First, I'll give you all a description of the terrain of the practice field," In her hand she flashes a map of the inside of this area. She goes on to explain how there are forty four locked exit gates, how there are rives and forests inside. I sort of tune her out until she says what I was waiting for. "In the center is a locked tower, located ten kilometers from each gate. It's in this confined area that you'll undergo a survival test. The test consists of…" Yanking back the map and placing it in her coat she lets her excitement heighten. "Oh, and anything goes battle, to get your hands on these." She holds out two scrolls, one white scroll and a black one.

"Both of them?" Sasuke inquires, in his annoyed voice.

"Yes, you'll be fighting to get both a Heaven scroll, and an Earth scroll." I stare, both of these scrolls, huh? Sounds interesting… "All together, twenty six teams will be taking part in this test. So half of those teams will be going after the Heaven scroll, and the other half will be trying to get the Earth scroll. I'll hand over one kind of scroll to each team, and that's what you'll be vying for."

"…Okay, so how do we pass the test?" Sasuke asks, well isn't he the talkative one today…

"Your entire squad must bring both a Heaven and Earth scroll to the tower." Anko replies.

Sakura turns her head and points out, "That mean at the very best half of us will fail, more if not every team isn't able to get both the scrolls." This is true, with the circumstances and how wide this training ground is… I guess this won't just be a fun battle, we really need to focus.**  
**

Anko only gives her a shrewd look, "No one ever said it would be easy. One more thing, the test has a time limit. You must finish it within five days."**  
**"Five days…" Jealous lets this roll off his tongue, he doesn't seem pleased. Yet I, myself, am grateful that we at least have been given that much time. I thought that it would be even less.

"Five days out there?!" A girl with a blonde ponytail yells.

"What are we supposed to do for food?!" The boy next to her cries out.

Anko lets her voice take on a very optimistic pitch, "Just look around. The forest is full of things to eat, and there's plenty to feed all of you."**  
**"Yeah but…that's not all the forest has plenty of." Kabuto, the boy from yesterday says. "There are man-eating beasts and poisonous plants in there." I glare, he seems less terrified of that then someone pointing that out should be. I believe he is trying to cause a panic.

"Ahhh, man!" Says the boy next to the girl with blonde hair.

"Quiet down! This is why they call it 'survival', you know." The blondie says.

"That means…under these circumstances there's no way for half the teams to pass the test." A boy with pale lilac eyes concludes.

"With the days getting longer, the nights are getting shorter. So we will have less time to sleep and less time to recover. It is a challenge indeed!" A boy with bushy black eyebrows says with a bright smile. I nearly laugh, he's nearly as determined as Naruto."Completely surrounded by enemies… There won't be anytime to rest, we'll have to keep a constant watch." Sasuke mumbles.

Anko places her hands one her hips and slightly praises him for his conclusion, "Right, this test also measures the amount of endurance behind enemy lines. This is designed to be a grueling test, and I'm sure some of you won't be up to the challenge."

The boy with the spiked pony raises his hand, "So, um, lets say mid-exam, can we quit?" I snicker as Anko frowns at him.**  
**

"Of course not! In the middle of a battle you can't say, 'Sorry, I quit'." She laughs again and continues, "Well I guess ya could, but it's probably gonna get ya killed."**  
**

"Oh that's great…this is gonna be such a draaag." A drag, huh? I've never known anyone who says that.**  
**

Calling attention back to herself, Anko says, holding up her fingers as she ticks off each event, "There are also some ways to get disqualified. The first is simple, if all three members of the team can't make it to the tower with both scrolls after five days. Number two, if a team loses a member or a member becomes incapacitated and cannot continue. But most important, no one of you, absolutely none of you, may look at the contents of the scrolls until you've reached the tower." I lose my attention. Seems as if this will be tricky, and as I consider possible angles, I feel a tap on my shoulder to see Jealous holding up my consent form in my face. I grin awkwardly; I didn't even notice I had dropped it…**  
**

"Ah, I guess I got lost in my thoughts." I reach out and take hold of the consent form, also grasping a pencil that Jealous offers me.**  
**

"You should really not be spacing out when our proctor is explaining things about a life or death situation." I shrug and notice Naruto heading towards me, his form to his side and eyes focused on me.**  
**

"Chihiro!" He calls out and waves, Jealous has a frown etched into his expression when he sees Naruto. I wave anyway.**  
**

"Ne, Naruto!" Running up to him I take a closer look at the scrape on his cheek. The blood seems to have stopped and I lightly poke it with my finger tip,

"It's good that it isn't a deep wound. It will heal rather quickly."**  
**

"Haha, well, I'm pretty fast at healing so it will be okay." Glancing over my shoulder, he catches sight of Vanity and Jealous. "So are they your teammates?"**  
**

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, here follow me." I grasp hold of Naruto's jacket, and lead him over to Jealous and Vanity. Pointing casually to Vanity I say, "This teme is Vanity Larson. She's not that important." She puffs up her cheeks but I move to Jealous before she has time to say anything. Without missing a beat, I whack at Jealous on his back and he tumbles forward, "And this guy, is Jealous Fidell. One of my best friends, and one of the strongest ninja I know." I smile at Naruto and he chuckles but the grin on Jealous isn't very nice. Almost bitter, but mostly…pained. I catch what bothered him, 'friends', I guess that zone is like salt to the wound.**  
**

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki; I'm gonna be Hokage someday!" He says with a smile, it's good he still has that dream. I remember when we first met and he always said that, never faltering in his confidence. It's inspiring, actually.**  
**

"So, Naruto, where's your teammates?" Jealous ask scanning for people who may be in Naruto's group.**  
**

"Oh, Sasuke and Sakura thought it would be a good idea to split up."**  
**

"Let me guess, to read over the consent form?" Jealous inquires. He seems like he's turning up his charm, his eyes are focused right on Naruto almost to the point of possession.**  
**

"Yeah, Sakura was freaking out. I mean, it's not like we're gonna die; especially with a great ninja like me on their team." Naruto says with his arms behind his head.**  
**

"A great ninja, ne? Well, since we're going to be pinned against each other maybe we should see who is stronger."**  
**

"Wait-what?!" I feel the air shift, I see it now, Jealous has made Naruto a target. For some reason, he has been sizing him up this whole time, and Jealous is a prodigy when it comes to tracking; that means no matter where Naruto is, Jealous will find him.**  
**

"Hehehe," Naruto lets his face light up and I itch to give them both a good slap in the face. Why is it always about strength? Why can't they just be friends? "You're on!" Naruto bursts and I glare. I've seen Jealous in battle; he studies you and takes you down by the blood of your brow. Though, he doesn't seem as intimidating because of his handsome features, he is definitely someone to avoid fighting. Actually, I'm sure that Jealous is quite capable in joining Suna's Tracking Ninja squad, already.**  
**

"Let's not get stupid, we aren't even facing off yet." I warn Jealous with a glower which he answers with a smirk. "Naruto, let's talk later okay? I need to converse with these two."**  
**

"Okay, see you guys later!" Naruto calls over his shoulder as he strides out of ear-shot.**  
**I slap Jealous on the shoulder with a glare, "What the hell are you playing at? You know that you're far too capable for it to be a fair match." He smiles as his arm turns a bright red.**  
**

"Don't be so sure." He says.**  
**

I feel confusion flutter in my eyes, "What are you talking about?"**  
**

"You know the main reason I find him so interesting, is because he reminds me of you." I don't answer, simply because I have no idea how to. "Just the aura that surrounds him is nearly identical to yours. Infecting everyone with the presence they might have missed."**  
**

"And that makes you want to fight him?" I manage to reply, exasperated.**  
**

"Actually, I want to fight him because I want to see if he is really worth your affection."**  
**

"E-excuse me?"**  
**

"Chihiro-baka, every time anyone even verbally threatens that kid you are on the scene before he can even register it. I want to know what makes him so special to you. I mean, it can't be 'just because'." He leans down and pushes his lips on my forehead and my guts drop, "You know, it'd be nice for you to react that way when I'm in trouble."**  
**

"I don't react like that because I know you're capable of defending yourself." I mumble and I notice Vanity with her fluster fierce look turned to the sky. "L-look, I need to go." I say then jog away from him; I'll meet up with them before the exam. I don't like being around him when he is like that…**  
**I stop when I spot Sasuke sitting casually behind a rock and I feel my frustration spike and I zip toward him.

Hurling myself towards the sky, I land on the stone he is leaning his back against and I crouch down, as he glares up at me. "What do you want?"**  
**

"I want you to stop targeting my friends." I state as my hair cascades down and sweeps the rock.**  
**

"This is the Chuunin exams, we all have to fight to pass. Does the fact he'll lose bother you?" With that I slide down to the dirt beside Sasuke and jam my finger into his shoulder.**  
**

"You don't want to fight Gaara, he'll kill you."**  
**

"Tch." He swats my hand off him and returns his eyes to the consent form. Yet, within a second he turns his eyes right on me again. "So, you lied to Naruto about that scar. What is your plan in that?"**  
**

"My purpose here is to protect Gaara; I told you the origin of my scar to warn you. Naruto doesn't need to know about his strength, so keep your mouth shut." This earns me the famous Uchiha glare.**  
**

"If he is so strong, then he doesn't need your help. Besides you're only here because your uncle convinced your Kage to let you in. You aren't anything special." I don't reply, the truth is that I know this. I know that I'm not strong like Gaara; I know that I'm not a magnificent Tracker like Jealous or a prodigy in Ninjutsu like Vanity. I was trained in Tijutsu but am useless in any other area of Shinobi life. I am nothing like my parents. Nothing like Hotaka-jiisan and am even less like my friends.**  
**

With a glower I let my face heat up and my muscles tense as I throw a punch and it lands on Sasuke, "STOP ACTING LIKE YOU'RE BETTER THEN EVERYONE!" He turns back to me, a bruise starting to gather on his cheek. "You don't know anything, I will protect everyone! I'll become stronger than anyone here! I'll definitely keep you from hurting him, Sasuke."**  
**

"You're just like that Usuratonkachi, always saying things you will never be able to accomplish." I bite my lip and the tang of blood seeps onto my taste buds. It's so sour…**  
**

"Naruto is capable of accomplishing anything. Just you wait, Sasuke. We'll prove you wrong." With that I am gone with the wind, finally signing the consent form and making my way back to choose a gate to enter from. Vanity and Jealous are silent beside me as we chose the twenty seventh gate and make our way there. The big bronze gate stands firm and as it slowly opens it begins to scrape the grass away, a new world of tropical greens and musty air awaits us as we slowly make our way inside. The Second Exams has begun.**  
****XxxXxxX****  
**

I swing from branch to branch, my palms scraping the jagged skin of the trees causing a lazy blood flow to rise to the surface. The stinging doesn't affect my concentration though, Jealous and Vanity have been waiting patiently behind as I scope out the situation so I can't afford to disappoint. As I pass, I hear whispers and I power up the brakes, my feet extending out and pushing back on a near by tree so I can successfully flip back on a thick branch. Glancing down, I catch sight of a group of three, they aren't too powerful, but they sit around a huge mound of scrolls discussing their next line of action. Scavengers. Jealous told me that if I come across anyone with the scroll we need that I should double back and then lead him and Vanity to the location but... I slide my bow off my shoulder, silently drawing out an arrow from the quiver and knock it back. The sharp tip is focused right between the eyes of what appears to be the head of the squad. "Who needs to waste time when I have all the power I need to end it here?" And then, I let the arrow fly.**  
****XxxXxxX****  
****-An hour ago-**

"So what are the strategies?" Vanity poses as we make our way through the forest, echoing of nature nearly drowning out our voices. Jealous leads us towards a large tree, he sits down and we fallow, the moist bark irritating to my skin. As we sit down he sizes each of us up, taking in each point of us, I nearly reach out and pop him in the eye. It's weird to be stared at like this.**  
**

"Okay, so, I have a plan," He says, in a hushed voice. Slowly, he snakes his hand into his pack and pulls out a small bag of what appear to be candies.**  
**

"Uh…okay? How is taking a snack break going to help us out here?" Vanity rolls her eyes and begins to open her mouth but Jealous puts his finger to his lips before she can speak. Offering us each one candy we pop it in our mouths when Jealous nods his head, it's sweet and tangy, but what is most startling, it's like a shock wave of heat.**  
**

_'Okay, now can you hear me?'_ I look up at Jealous to see he hasn't spoken at all, his lips haven't moved an inch but I know I heard his voice. Beginning to open my mouth Vanity slams her hand over my lips and glares.**  
**

_'BAKA!'_ I feel my brain rattle as her voice drills into the finer points of my mind. _'The candy you just ate links us together. This is a way to communicate without speaking, that way if someone is spying on us then they won't over hear out plans. Do you understand?'_ I nod but only after chomping down on her hand.**  
**_'Testing, testing. One, two, three.'_ I think to them and Vanity rolls her eyes yet again. Seems like she heard me and Jealous nods, so I know I am linked. _'So how does this work, exactly? Those obviously weren't magic candies. Explain it to me.'_**  
**

Jealous looks over to me and blinks as he contemplates how to explain it. _'The candies I gave you both are a brand new chakra enhancer. The part of the body that has the most Chakra is the brain, so it hones the chakra in the nerves of your brain and transmits that chakra into a thought wave. This thought wave allows you to communicate with another silently for about twenty-four hours until the affects wear off.'_**  
**

_'But doesn't that mean we can communicate with anyone else who has chakra?'_ I inquire, genuinely curious about this.**  
**

_'No, actually, it's complicated. The candies were designed very specifically for the convenience of the user. They only link with another person if you eat one next to them at the same exact time as them. It took years of development but it is probably one of Suna's most advanced inventions. The pride of the tracker ninja.'_ He smiles but I frown.**  
**

_'The Tracker Ninja? You mean you stole these Candies from them?'_**  
**_'Well…I wouldn't say Stole them.'_ My eyebrows fall into a skeptical gaze and he laughs out loud nervously. _'It was for the good of the mission?'_ He tries but I only lift one eyebrow in response.**  
**

_'Well I guess this is an advantage. How'd you manage to steal them anyway? Tracker Ninja quarters are absolutely off limits and nearly impossible to penetrate.'_ I lean in and Jealous begins to launch into a colorful story until we both get whacked on the back of the head.**  
**

_'That's all fine and good but we have a mission to start, remember?'_ Jealous and I pout but agree with Vanity underneath our breaths.**  
**_'Okay, so the plan is this. You, Chihiro-baka, take to the trees and look for anyone who could possibly have a Earth scroll. Once you find a target you need to contact us and tell us of your location. When we reach you we'll give you a signal then sneak-attack the target. Vanity will use her Kakuremino no Jutsu, sneaking close enough to take out at least one by surprise. When that's finished you and I will take out the others. Understand?'_ We both nod and they send me off alone. It's a good plan but if that's really how this will go down, then I won't be able to improve at all. Letting this sink in, I stop mid-stride and land on a thin branch, balancing on the balls of my feet. If I don't improve, then…quickly I brush this thought off and continue on. Looking to my left, I catch sight of three kids. I recognize them from the first Exam. The boy with the dog, the girl with pale lilac eyes, and the boy with his collar up to his nose. Quickly I jump down two feet and inch towards them as they speak in hushed voices. It's hard to hear, the only one I can just barely make out is the boy with the dog. The other two have naturally hushed voices.**  
**

"Come on Hinata, Shino, we need to find someone with a Earth scroll. We need to be there before anyone else!" Damn. They have a Heaven scroll, that's too bad, if they did have the scroll we need it would have been fairly easy to take it from them. Hinata says something that I can't really make out and then the boy bellows out in response, "We need to be there before everyone else so that we don't look like losers! DUH!" Hm…maybe… Acting on impulse I jump from my branch and land on my knees in between the three kids, each jump and the boy with the dog acts first. He whips out a kunai and swipes at me, trimming a few strands of my hair. I quickly back flip away from him and yank out Getsurei, powering forwards I hear the clang of weapons colliding as I yank my hand up and the Kunai flies from the boys hand. Without falter, I grasp the boy's wrist and twist it around his back, pressing Getsurei to his throat.**  
**

"Calm down! I didn't come down here to fight. If I did, I would have taken you all out without even granting you the sight of my face." Twirling Getsurei around my fingers, I slip it back into the container around my calf and release the boy. "Look, I overheard you guys. You have a Heaven scroll, and my team has a heaven scroll, we're both looking for the same thing right? Well how about this…why not work together? That way we'll both get the scrolls we need and it'll get done ten times faster."**  
**

"How do we know you're not trying to trick us?" The boy called Shino asks behind his high collar. I smirk at him.**  
**

"I don't think that would make much sense. You saw how easily I could have killed this guy," I say pointing to the boy with the dog who growls under his breath, "there would be absolutely no need to trick you if I could have already taken what I needed by now."**  
**"I don't buy it." The boy with the dog grumbles, rubbing his arm.**  
**

"Sh-She does h-have a point, Kiba. Besides, you were the one who attacked first." Hinata points this out in her soft voice and I nod at that, trying, oh so, very hard not to look smug.**  
**

"Ugh, once again, Hinata, you're forgetting who to side with." Kiba says and I only stare.**  
**

_'__Kiba sounds like a good name…'_ I accidently say in my head.**  
**

_'Uh…yeah, it's a fantastic name…'_ Jealous replies automatically and I nearly shriek in alarm.**  
**

"Hey! What's your name?" Kiba calls to me and I snap out of my trance.**  
**

"Uh…It's Chihiro." Kiba scoffs and I stick my tongue out at him, tempted to act as childish as I usually do. I can't though. Not with Vanity and Jealous linked to me, no today has to be all business.**  
**

"What village are you from?" Shino poses and I pause not really wanting to answer.**  
**

I finally say, "I'm from the Hidden Sand Village."**  
**

"Suna? What the hell do you need our help for?" Kiba looks suspicious and I backtrack a little.**  
**

"Look, even if I am from Suna, I'm still a Genin like the rest of you. My team has made a plan that can help us all out in the end so we don't waste unnecessary time. Now are you in or out?" Kiba and the rest of them exchange glances but in the end it is Hinata who had the most humility and accepted my offer of alliance.**  
**

"So where is your team?" Kiba asks and I turn to him.**  
**

"My two team mates are about ten or fifteen feet away. They sent me to find scrolls as they hold on to ours. So even if I get caught no ninja will be able to take out scroll from us."**  
**

"That's actually a clever plan…" Shino mumbles.**  
**

_'I like that kid.'_ Jealous murmurs in my brain and I need to jam my hands in my pockets to keep from banging on my skull. I'm starting to question if the Tracking Ninja squad just let Jealous take the candies so I'd go insane from his voice in my head…**  
**

"Okay, follow me; we don't have time to lose." I say and jump into the air, bouncing from branch to branch and begin to head farther north.**  
**I swing from branch to branch, my palms scraping the jagged skin of the trees causing a lazy blood flow to rise to the surface. The stinging doesn't affect my concentration though, I can't afford to disappoint. As I pass I hear whispers and I power up the brakes, my feet extending out and pushing back on a near by tree so I can successfully flip back on a thick branch. Kiba and the others nearly ram into me but stop just in time to keep from colliding into my back. **  
**

Glancing down, I catch sight of a group of three, they aren't too powerful, but they sit around a huge mound of scrolls discussing their next line of action. Scavengers. Jealous told me that if I come across anyone with the scroll we need that I should double back and then lead him and Vanity to the location but... I slide my bow off my shoulder, silently drawing out an arrow from the quiver and knock it back. The sharp tip is focused right between the eyes of what appears to be the head of the squad. "Who needs to waste time when I have all the power I need to end it here?" And then, I let the arrow fly.**  
**

"Hey, what are you doing?" Kiba poses but I hush him as I watch the arrow streak across the leaders face.**  
**

"Shit, he dodged it!" Blood leaks from the gash in his cheek and I feel the adrenalin pumping.**  
**

"What was that!?" A girl with sleek green hair gasps, and the leader yanks out the arrow that embedded itself in the ground. It doesn't come out all the way, though, it had plunged down so deep that the Kunai tip at the top breaks off in the ground.**  
**

"Wow that was a powerful shot, if I hadn't seen that, I might be dead." He glances up to the trees and I move my hands to signal the others, telling them to get back. "Come out! We know you're there now." I smirk, this is gonna be fun.**  
**

"Stay here." I tell the others and leap down to the marshy ground, already yanking out Getsurei and running at them. The first two jump in front of me, swords in their hands as they bound forward, trying to protect their leader. Metal to metal, makes sparks fly as they collide over and over again. I can't let my guard down. If I focus on the one in front of me, the other will attack from the back. The girl with green hair strikes out at my side but I twirl out of the way just in time, but just as I do that a boy with gray eyes charges and slices at my thigh, which I need to back flip to avoid. They're good, I'll give them that. I mean, they already slashed apart my clothes; the gash in the cloth is just near my knee too. They are really trying their hardest to keep me from the leader. "Humph, let me guess…Your leader is trying to use you two as distractions to buy himself time. That's a sad move." I whip around and call out, "Hinata! Track him for me!"**  
**

"He's hidden himself two feet away from the fight! Straight ahead, covered in leaves!" She calls and I nod. It's good I have direction but those directions aren't good enough if I can't get past these two… They block my path, but I throw myself forward, dodging to the right and slicing open the abdomen of the boy with gray eyes. He tumbles down but manages to take hold of my ankle, I fall with him and the girl with green hair towers over me. She thrusts her sword down and quickly roll my head to the left as it plunges into the ground. She and I glare at each other.**  
**

"You're good." She says.**  
**

I smirk and say, "You too. It's too bad I win or lose by defeating you or not. Maybe if we weren't in this situation we could have been friends." Arching my back up, I slam my foot into her chest and she is hurled a foot away, the sound of bones breaking making deafening crack. "Sorry, but I can't lose today." I bolt to my feet but am met with Hinata's hand curling around mine.**  
**

"Wow! You won!" Her eyes are so bright at this, but I feel no joy.**  
**

"Not yet, I need the third one. This fight isn't over until the third one is out too." I try and dash towards the area Hinata had saw him but Kiba already is in front of me.**  
**

"What are you talking about? We won! Who cares as long as we get the scrolls?" He bends down and rummages around in the pile, pulling out two Earth scrolls he hands one to me and begins to walk away. Maybe, if I wasn't hearing noises right now I might have turned and walked with Kiba, but I am too high on the rush to walk away now. Yet, as I start to make my way to the area out there again Hinata grabs me again with a scared expression.**  
**

"I-it can't be." Her voice is shrill and I can see her trembling.**  
**

"What is it, Hinata?" We all say.**  
**

"That guy…h-he's dead."**  
**

"WHAT?!" Without another word I rush two feet into the forest and kick off leaves that have gathered onto the ground, and then I see him. The third pile is bloody and a nightmare that I've never seen. His bones jut out every which way and his eyes are popped out of his skull. "Wh-who could have done this?" I reach down and notice something floating just above the body, almost beckoning me to come closer. Bending down I see it, the crystal like sand twisting in the leaders wounds, sucking away the blood, as if eating it. "G-Gaara?" The sand bobs, as if nodding then does something horrific. It gathers together and mends itself into my hair. If I could scream, I would have. If I could react, I would have ripped out my hair right there. But I can't. This scene has sucked the life out of me. This is his way of saying, 'No matter where we are, or what we are doing, I am watching.' And suddenly I find that I have never felt so afraid.**  
**

**So here is the short of the situation, my computers a piece of crap and my parents refuse to get a new one. So since it took a dive on me it will take longer to update the chapters, sorry for the inconvenience.  
For the Readers:  
Hello there! Lol I am pleased to know you made it this far! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and if not please comment about how I could make it better in the future. Readers are always welcome to share their honest opinions. If you liked it then I'm very glad! Tell me so and I'll keep the drive to advance further in this story!  
I sincerely hope to see you next chapter:  
"Of our heart beat and an exam gone wrong"  
Thanks so much for reading!  
Shiori Mio  
A/N:  
Wow, been a while since I have updated. Sorry, school sucks for that. I swear I will try to get the next chapter up soon! Yay! :) Review and tell me what ya think! Honestly, I enjoyed this chapter a lot. I have no idea why…but I did. Horrah for weirdness!  
(BTW I usually try to keep to the events when I'm writing Fanfiction but I haven't watched the Chuunin Arc in a while so I can't remember if it shows how Kiba, Hinata, and Shino got their scroll soooo if they got it a different way I'm sorry! Lol I like to make it seem that my characters were there the whole time but just never got any screen action. Kind of lame huh? I just hope that I didn't screw that up by putting the whole "Alliance" thing up. I just thought it would be a clever way to put things in motion, ya know?)**

**Many thanks to my beta****~Elijah X. Blackwood**


	11. Chapter 11 Of heart beats&exam wrong

**Chapter 11**

**Of our heart beat and an exam gone wrong**

'_I have the scroll…'_ Though I feel the statement ring out into the darkness, I can't ignore the quiver that seems to over take my small voice. How can I be calm now though? I mean, I'm freakish in the department of emotions without a doubt, but I'm not so used to such horrid detail to not feel anything. Not only that but with his sand so expertly intertwined in my hair, it's like he's here, so far yet so close. Usually this is a comforting aspect for me, but just the smell of that mans blood stabbing into the air around me… I'm unsettled, that's the polite to put it. Unsettled and horrified. As if I can feel his sand racing towards my throat, simply to slowly choke the life out of me. Yeah…that's the polite to put it.

'_S'up with you? Are you sick or something? Two minutes ago Vanity and I could nearly feel your adrenalin, what happened?'_ Jealous replies and I gulp back my emotions of fear. Fear… fear of Gaara?

'_It's nothing.'_ This I answer back confidently with. In a sense, it is nothing. Or at least, it is nothing out of the ordinary. Gaara has done such things in the past so there isn't a reason to react differently, even though I have never personally witnessed the aftermath of such a thing. Suddenly the soles of my shoes plant to the skin of the tree, I nearly plummet forward in response to this unexpected result. In this moment, the sudden fragment of time that has spiraled out of control, I have realized something.

This is why… This is why everyone calls Gaara a monster.

This fear…no this overwhelming _terror_ that is fighting to escape my internal organs in the form of a high pitched scream, is something they all feel. This is what it is like to know fear. To feel as if you are a flightless bird who cowers behind many bars of a cage, hoping the ferocious panther will not decide to eat you today. Survival, that is what is breathing behind my mind. The raw nerves bottled inside my heart.

Before, I only heard of such stories involving Gaara and his bloodlust, this time it was I who witnessed it. Now…I have no way to hold face to the people who give me such dreaded expressions; those expressions caused by the wounds Gaara left in their lives. I wonder silently in the undertone of my mind, if all of the people he has ever caused harm to looked like that. Mangled and nearly impossible to recognize, and if so, I wonder how those poor people felt when they saw a loved one in such a condition.

At that thought, I stop myself. No, those people, they are not completely faultless. The treatment they had forced Gaara to endure was the reason that caused this. A monster is not born, it is created. They did not deserve such things but if they hadn't treated another so poorly things wouldn't be so cracked.

"All right…I think I'm starting to calm down…" I say this out loud, knowing that Jealous and Vanity can not hear me that way. With my arm resting against the trees rough bark I breathe in slowly and then let it out. This racing of my heart, has nearly leisurely slacked inside my chest. Taking a strand of my hair I twist it quietly around my finger, the sunlight reflecting the crystal sand burrowed so secured in each lock. "You know, you make a good point, but I stand by my words. So you can just eat it." I probably look ridicules, talking like a loon to a tress of coffee colored hair. Yet I know he can hear me, Gaara and his sand are one, and always will be, so talking to him now is as calming as it is chilling.

'_Do you normally talk to yourself?'_ Vanity asks and I yelp out in surprise.

"YOU CAN HEAR ME?!"

'_YOU STUPID BAKA! OF COURSE WE CAN HEAR YOU!'_ Color explodes behind my eyes, Vanity is like a knife in the epicenter of my brain. Trying to hold in my shriek of pain I clutch at my skull and calm down the hot wires that have ignited. Even though I feel more of agony then anything, I still feel the flush that has started to cake on my cheeks. Embarrassment, I am completely and utterly embarrassed.

"Damn Vanity-teme." I mumble and she scoffs inside my mind as I slingshot forward, launching from branch to branch. While I do this, I can't help but notice that the sand in my hair has started to fluctuate and breathe, almost as if it is laughing at me. Blushing again I whisper in a coarse voice, "Stupid Gaara-sama…" Yet as I insult him, the lie on my tongue is as bitter as it is sweet, because while I chide him I can feel my affection in each word. This affection that remains in this sand storm that has engulfed my being.

**XxxXxxX**

Settling into the crook of the roots of a tall, fat tree I sigh and gaze over at Vanity and Jealous who inspect the scrolls narrowly. Both of them look so immersed, as if even throwing a rock at them would not be enough to bring their attention back to the present. I smirk; digging my fingers into the soil beneath me I find a big rough patch and begin to dig it out. I can feel my nails start to scream but I manage to yank out a nice big rock and turn back to them, arching my arm I pull back then toss it. Only for it to bounce back and slam right into my nose. "suabdcbvgeiuebnba!" At this point I don't even know what I'm saying, the blood is rushing out and I try my best to keep it from reaching the headband that is wrapped around my throat.

"Baka…shouldn't have done such a stupid thing." Vanity scoffs without even removing her eyes from the scroll. "Do you honestly think I would let my guard down like this without setting a barrier up first?" I don't reply, the blood just won't stop and it's currently taking both hands to keep it from touching my clothes, since it's already working its way past my throat. Now that I think about it, I should have considered such an obvious option in the first place. If I wasn't covered in nose blood I might have face palmed.

Jealous sighs then stands, making his way over to me. "Chihiro-baka, you are always so much work." Crouching in front of me he pulls out a hand rag and attempts to wipe my face with it but when he clutches my chin I shake him off. "What?"

"I don't know where that's been." I turn my head to the side and make a face, "Jealous-okaasan could have done unsanitary things with it." While I continue to squint my eyes in a mock gesture Jealous takes the opportunity to wipe my face all over with it. Stumbling backwards I nearly slam my head on the trees fat root but Jealous grasps my hand lightly with a smirk.

"Looks like it doesn't matter where it's been anymore, Chihiro-baka." I wipe my face with the back of my hand and scowl, but it's hard when he looks at me like that. His deep eyes are so dreary, but at the same time I see a mystified touch to each pupil.

"What are you looking at?" I snap. I don't like it when Jealous gives me these kinds of expressions; they always make me feel uncomfortably nervous.

"Jealous-okaasan? Since when did you decide that nickname for me?" His moods might as well be storms approaching from the north and south, yet are already far to close in colliding to escape the lethal combination.

"Well… you're pretty motherly. I thought it would suit you." He sighs but I pat him on the head and smooth down the white spikes that never seem to be grazed by the elements. Jealous has always been silly, silly and motherly, like a confused hen. I guess that's why we fit together so effortlessly. With my social awkwardness and his mussed emotions, it's like the dawn and the dusk. Each so alike, but never truly destined to be together. Someday, I hope Jealous will learn this.

"Why are you like this?" He poses, plucking this question out of thin air.

Lazily leaning back against the tree root I gaze thoughtfully at him, "What do you mean?"

"You're out of it and you haven't said a word why. Vanity and I are worried about you." I chortle at this.

"_Vanity_? You almost had me there Okaa-san." Arching my spine I eye Vanity over the trees tough skin. She sits there, almost completely tuned out from everything, excluding those lovely scrolls beneath her. They aren't open, mind you, but just the way she is gazing at them is almost as if she is taking in every single word that might be written inside. "What is she doing?"

"Huh?" Jealous cocks his head to the side then makes a grunt in understanding, "For the past few hours Vanity and I have been discussing our next line of action."

"Since things have come in to play so quickly, I hadn't thought so far yet." I reply, the glow of the stars vibrating against the crackling of the nearby fire.

"It's true, it was lucky that you happened upon those kids but things are now hitting rough patches. We have been considering something you might not like." Jealous lowers his voice, and the look on his face is grave. I nearly feel the air shift as the weights bear down on his shoulders.

I know I accidently let the sharpness of my gaze penetrate his soul but I have my pride biting down far too much to apologize, "What is it?"

Sighing he hands his head then turns it towards the stars, the crackling of the fiery embers drowning in the sounds of crickets and cicadas. It's these times when I see the tiredness that Jealous has accumulated. His eyes have dark bags resting just beneath and the light that usually springs furiously inside his irises have calmed to a steady, flickering flame. Brushing the scar that sleeps peacefully on my shoulder I frown in realization, I have become tired. The buoyant feelings that I tend to keep have somehow slipped away from me. I wonder…if I looked at my face in the mirror, would my eyes be as exhausted as Jealouses. "We're going to drop out of the Chuunin Exams."

Without meaning to I feel the daggers in my eyes sharpen and slice at Jealous, there is no way to stop them quickly enough. Those words came out too fast and the sour taste burns as much as the thought of them do. "Quit? What for? We are capable of succeeding-"

"That isn't the point, Chihiro." The way he says my name, without my nickname, shows how serious he is. "Our goal is to further our mission" Those eyes, the tired expression, focuses on me. "Not to protect a weapon who is incapable of being saved."

My eyes are covered by the shadows as I take this in; my insides twisting as the memory of that mangled body resurface. Gaara… "How dare you…" The coarseness in my voice is like dragging your foot across a cactus.

"Chihiro?" My fingers dig into the earth beneath me, but the marsh slowly reaches a hard point. With my fingers trying to meet each other underneath the harsh ground, I feel the pain of my fingernails tearing off.

"I thought you knew better." This harsh, calloused ache in my heart is like no other. "I thought you knew better then to talk so cruelly about him… I won't forgive…I won't." Yanking my closed fists out from beneath the earth I yank up hard-edged of rocks and clumps of dirt. It's wet and sticky, and I know that if I took the time to examine my fingers I would find the majority of them damaged and bleeding. As I get to my feet, I toss the handful of dirt to the ground and bolt for the nearby woods. All the while I listen as Jealous screams after me, calling my name, praying I'll come back. "Jealous, I will protect him. Even if you are right…even if he can't be saved."

**XxxXxxX**

Eventually I run out of breath, my knees wobbling and muscles contracting. It's been a while since my body has seen its limit. Just how far did I actually run? Just before my legs give I find a log that seems to be mildly clear of moss and spiders and drop down atop of it. "Where am I?" Gazing to the left and right I notice e a long winding river cutting across the earth and just over that is a large red building. "Oh…so I made it to the tower?" I sigh and lean back on my palms, the blood has dried up but the sting is still twisted in my fingertips. I guess being overdramatic does cause such wounds.

I was being foolish…but just hearing those words. Jealouses face flashes behind my eyes, _"Not to protect a weapon who is incapable of being saved."_ I clench my hands into tight fists. I have never been so enraged. Hearing those words, just after witnessing such a grotesque scene myself…it's almost like they are demanding my belief in the situation. Its…Maddening. I think I may die of exhaustion.

This is no time to think though, actually, for tonight, I'm going to stop thinking. I'll stop thinking about Jealous, Vanity and Hotaka; I won't for a single moment more remind myself that Nana, Ryo, and Shouta are all waiting for me to get home. Scoffing under my breath I cross my arms and silently scowl with my eyes closed, I won't even let myself let his name cross my mind. Nope, not for the rest of this long night, I doubt I'll even allow myself to dream about him. I sputter at the thought. N-no-not that I do! I-I mean…fuck! Ugh…I want to die. Slumping lower on the log I stretch out my body then allow myself curl into a ball, the cold air scratching at my exposed flesh, I feel lonely. Just like I was when I was traveling with those Caravans, snapping all those connections and always sleeping alone. Cold, in mind and in body.

"Maybe…I'm not as oblivious about loneliness as I thought, Gaara…" And with that the world begins to spin and I fall into a sleep that a part of me thought I'd never be able to grasp ever again.

**XxxXxxX**

**-Gaaras POV-**

They used to say-

that there was a day when the world was shrouded in darkness,

yet, in my mind, I wonder,

was there ever a day when it was filled with light?

"Hey Gaara, where are you going? We aren't supposed to leave the tower." Kankuro calls, I stop in my movement and gaze over my shoulder at him.

"I'm going for a walk." With that Kankuro and Temari cower in the corner as I slowly let my feet touch down on the ground, abandoning their company. Wishing to be left to the music playing in my head. Each charming note eating away at the bare rims of my psyche. I remember it when I was very small, each pluck of each note, it was a lullaby that I can never forget. Like someone was begging for my ears, to hear just how lovely a sound can be, but then things grew dark and that music box stopped playing. The rain suddenly became my lullaby and the silence my music. Thus the insanity was planted inside my core and it grew to this storm, this thirst for blood. Suddenly the word is dim, fifty shades of black and not a single color worth an eye to spare. Except that one yellow ribbon, forever will that yellow ribbon she always wore be a stain on my memory. The first color that caught my eye, its too bad…its too bad I want to bath it in her blood.

As I stand in the wet grass, feeling depleted and empty…I hear it, that tinkling melody, the soft plucks of each note and the silence that envelopes around it. Why is that music playing so loudly? It's eating at my soul, teasing my heart, that is, if I had one. Is it really just inside my mind? No. It's real, and it's vibrating in the emptiness around me.

Without thinking, I race towards it, desperation crumbling my insides. I need to hear it once more; I want to know its sound. Maybe that melody, maybe that lullaby, will sing me to sleep.

I know it won't though, longing and loneliness is what it wistfully plays too, feeding the brokenness inside. Yet I find myself wishing, hoping, for a touch from that familiar and charming melody again, I wish for it to sing me a song. Sadness will be welcome, if it drives away the loneliness, I can't find a reason to care.

I approach slowly. That music box melody so loud in the night, this night filled with stars and silence. It continues to play, lowly, but audible, as if dying as soon as I creep closer. Though the sound is slowly fading, it continues to play, over and over again, as if it's a never-ending string of notes. Created by magic, and fueled by longing. But where is it coming from though? I feel myself being pulled to the left then the right, dodging trees and leaping over rocks. All inner thoughts depleted, I just need to find it.

Suddenly my feet plant to the earth, my brain swiped clean of all thoughts. No... Why did it have to be you?

There, with her long coffee colored hair tumbling down to the marshy earth and knees pulled up to her face, she lays perfectly still on a thick, rough log. Beside her is a tiny locket that plucks away that haunting melody. Slowly I approach, my hands grasping the chain and raising in high in the air. I twirl it, its round and a faded bronze color. I close the locket, halting the chords as they played and stare at the writing etched into the cover.

'In this night I play

To the life in pain,

Of a singular Heartbeat.

The one we share.'

I let the locket slip from my fingertips and it plummets to the earth. It hits the marshy surface and unlatches the covering, causing the melody to start up again. I feel the pinch inside me, the absolute rage that over takes me. DON'T MAKE ME LAUGH! Lifting my fingers I let them trail over her sleeping face, the cap of the gourd launching out of its spot as sand flows forward. She doesn't move and inch as the sand starts to cover her, as if she is in far too peaceful a place to find the emotion called fear. It's close to wrapping all around her when I hear that voice speak so softly.

"Gaara…" For a moment I was sure she had awoken, but those eyes remain tightly shut. Her lips parted and hands in tight fists, I could have sworn that I heard her speak, was I mistaken? "I'm…sorry…" A glistening tear escapes her closed eye, alarm over takes me, the sand retracts as if her skin was made of acid. Sorry? What a foolish thing to say, even in the depths of sleep. Apologizing for what? Yet as hard as I try I can't bring myself to crush her.

"That would be too easy and too boring." I say, the malicious sound of my voice quite clear. "You got lucky." As I turn away I hear one last thing that nearly sends me off balance.

"I love you." Turning back I see that her eyes have opened and that she seems unaware of my attempt to kill her. "I love you, Gaara."

"Don't say that." I mumble, my eyes returning to the tower. "You will only make a fool out of yourself." With that I let the sand engulf my body and carry me away. Far from away from her, away from her affection.

Maybe, in any other circumstance, I might have believed in her confession. Yet I can see the strings being yanked behind the curtain, she may be far too oblivious to see, but I am not. Someone is playing us, and if was hard to see before, it is quite obvious now. Chihiro never had a locket before, someone put it there, and someone is forcing pieces together that shouldn't even be there in the first place.

But…they are there. I feel my chest tighten, its time to forget, and I just know how to do it. Sensing others nearby I stumble across them, one out of three is not sleeping, and his eyes are focused on me.

"What is it you want kid?" Feeling a leer begin to crack apart the sand on my face his voice becomes strained. "H-hey, w-what are you-AHHHH!" And his scream fills up the sky as I paint the trees and grass red.

**XxxXxxX**

**-Chihiro POV-**

The sun is high the next day as we head towards the tower, Jealous, Vanity and I silent as the winds lash around us. Last night I had returned to them in a daze, not quite sure what had come over me when I had confessed my feelings. I'm not sure why I did it, or why I did it without first questioning why Gaara had been standing over me in the first place, his eyes darker then usual. Was I a fool? What a silly question, I have never felt more ashamed of myself. Just a few hours before I had woken with him there, I was afraid for my life. Afraid because of him, and somehow that had turned into a confession of love. Gaara, had had no reaction though, as if he had heard such things ever single day of his life but I know he hadn't. He had responded coolly, even as his back was towards me, and disappeared into the darkness, his sand carrying him.

I mean nothing to Gaara. I am well aware. Yet being so casually rejected is almost like being slaughtered in his sand. Maybe, in that situation, I might have preferred that over what I had received.

"_Don't say that… You'll only make a fool out of yourself."_ His sighing voice was so cold when he had eased that out of his lips. When he had left, I had only sat there, still dazed and numb. It isn't like I expected anything different from him, I hadn't expected him to announce a hidden love for me. This isn't a fairy tale, I am not a princess and Gaara is not my prince. This one-sided love may be a painful feeling in my chest, but it is far more pleasing to me then his hatred, though there is only a notes difference from being one in the same. I'll think better of this, because…I am no princess and Gaara is no prince. No, this is a story of how a wandering rat fell in love with a fearsome monster. Yet, if this rat is consumed by the monster, then I doubt that she would care.

"Baka." I blink and come to my senses, realizing that I have come to a complete stop both Vanity and Jealous at my side. Jealous wipes away the tears that have started to streak down my cheeks. "A ninja isn't supposed to show their tears, remember?" His voice is soft and soothing, obviously trying to comfort me. Yet I am confused, I didn't even notice it when I started crying, I didn't notice it when I stopped moving. How long have I been standing here letting these foolish tears fall? Damnit! I swat away his hands and furiously rub away the wetness of my eyes.

"You don't need to act like I'm a baby." I mumble, knowing full well that my eyes are as red as Gaaras hair. "I'm not incapable."

Jealous snorts and my eyes return to his, that smile as bright as his eyes, "Trust me, I'm fully aware of that, but what kind of mother-figure would I be if I didn't indulge you a little?"

I can't help but smirk, "Jealous-okaasan is far too caring for his own good."

"Bakas like you do things like that to me." He bends down and pulls me into a warm hug, an embrace that I don't think I could live without. Is this what they call selfishness? I found out what I'm selfish with Jealous, I'm selfish with your affection. Because what I find is that, your love, makes it easier to breathe when I am falling into the abyss I belong in.

"Come on you two, we don't have all day." Vanity says, but this time as I look up at her, I see her smile. A real smile, and on her, it is beautiful. Maybe she meant it only for Jealous, but that beauty is like a brush on my heart instead of a grate on my nerves.

"Vanity-teme is so impatient." I flash a grin at her, and I swear I saw a soft look in her eyes just before she rolls them in annoyance. I sure am lucky, I'm lucky enough to feel this sort of warmth, the warmth others are missing. Maybe, just maybe, in this darkness, they are the light that I have been fighting for.

Sorrow becomes happiness, as happiness becomes sorrow. Loneliness disappears and the ice that gathers on ones heart melts. Perhaps, this abyss, isn't so deep.

**XxxXxxX**

"Hotaka-jiisan!" I call out as I hurl myself on top of him. He stumbles backwards, trying to steady himself.

"For the love of-would you stop calling me that? I am not that old!" He bellows and I laugh, it's wonderful to hear him complaining. Honestly it's like music to my ears, which have probably met a fair share of dirt and mud from so carelessly bedding down wherever I could find.

"Psh! You are to old! I bet you're starting to get gray in your hair!" He grumbles as he harshly ruffles my knotty mane. Maybe he sensed the off relief in my tone and that's why he held back, usually he'd have swatted the back of my head by now.

"Hotaka-sensei!" Jealous and Vanity both greet, those eager smiles nearly rivaling mine, but just barely.

"I knew you guys would do just fine, did you run into any serious trouble?" Hotaka asks and Vanity shakes her head.

"No, actually, Jealous and I didn't really encounter anything. Chihiro was the one who basically did all the work."

"It's true, she basically took on this exam all by herself." Jealous adds, his praise not very well hidden in his tone.

"Guess you grew up a bit, ne Junjou?" I hug Hotaka a little tighter then release my grip. It always feels like forever when Hotaka isn't around to lighten the mood.

"Growing up is a bother though." I mumble and he laughs.

"It's been how long since you've clung to me like this? What's up with you?"

"Forget about it." I say then straighten up, as Hotaka-jiisan shrugs then continues on rather philosophical explanation of the scrolls. I don't really listen though; this is a joke, this little play they enjoy acting in. They don't really care about the Chuunin Exams; they only care about overthrowing this village. Am I really the only one who feels a tight squeeze in my chest when I think about that? I…like it here. The people, the memories…

It's hard to just throw those out.

"So we're dropping out?" I bluntly interrupt Hotaka in the middle of his thrilling speech. There is silence for a moment, I guess it isn't nice that I couldn't keep face for longer then I already have. Shifting uncomfortably Hotaka finally sighs and places a reassuring hand on my shoulder.

"If this is what Jealous and Vanity have decided, then it's for the best." I glare at nothing; it's hard to contemplate this. I hate it. "Let me make you a deal." I return my eyes to Hotaka who is desperately trying to catch the happiness that has been lost. Leaning in he puts his lips to my ears and whispers, "Gaara has been deemed an 'unreliable resource' by the higher ups. If you want, I can make it so that you will be his designated 'keeper' for the time being."

"Keeper?" Hotaka pulls back and smiles.

"There isn't much too it, just make sure that Gaara doesn't go slaughtering anyone for the time being."

"Do I have to report anything?"

"Only the deaths that you are unable to prevent." I nod and consider this. The whole reason I cam here was to protect Gaara, but the idea of even keeping beside him for those terrible people to keep tabs, makes me shudder. "Pride, ne? Then this is an order, you will keep an eye on Gaara and protect Kohana from him. Understood?"

"What?! Since when did you start looking down on me?!" I cry out. It's true, since this exam, I've been ordered around and looked down on, never before has someone thought it necessary to treat me so much like a mindless puppet.

"Since I became your commanding officer. While you are a subordinate, you will be treated as such and will act as such. I will repeat this once again, do you understand?" I feel a lump of my pride start to clod up my throat but I swallow it quickly.

"Understood." I think I might be sick.

These exams have gone all wrong.

Yet as I stand, with my face boiling red and ears burning and gut churning, I could have sworn, that in the distance, I heard a faint melody. Though beautiful, its haunting and almost as taunting as this rage inside of me.

**A/N**

**OOOOO Chihiro you did NOT just say that! Lol, most of you were waiting for her to confess, and I'm glad to give you the end result. Yes yes I know, WTFudge! Why didn't Gaara say it back?! Well my dear readers, he's Gaara! Ya can't expect his confession so soon! It's been a while, and I am truly sorry but I sincerely hope you enjoyed the chapter!**

**For the Readers:  
Hello there! Lol I am pleased to know you made it this far! I really hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and if not please comment about how I could make it better in the future. Readers are always welcome to share their honest opinions. If you liked it then I'm very glad! Tell me so and I'll keep the drive to advance further in this story!  
I sincerely hope to see you next chapter:  
"Of sanctuaries and a lose of sanity"  
Thanks so much for reading!  
Shiori Mio**

**A question and an answer**

**Q: Who saved [Chihiro] from that weird guy?-asked by SoraLover987142**

**A: No! I no answer question! If I answered then it'd give everything away! Lol that'd ruin all the fun! Trust me though, the answer to this question will defiantly be revealed in chapters to come. **

**I'll give you a hint though; it is going to BLOW YOUR MIND!**

**Or not…lol it blew mine, and I'm the one writing it! XD**

**Keep on asking questions and hopefully I will have an answer!**


End file.
